HQ Tulip Hitam
by WhereMyNoodle
Summary: CHAP 8. No bloody scene. Ireland I'm coming. Neji muncul.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Suspense, general.**

**Discla: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Tulip Hitam by Where my Noodle.**

**Kami buat tokoh di fict ini benar-benar OOC. Ini AU. Gay N hetero love. Tanpa pemakaian EYD. This fict is not for innocent mind, that's why rated M for (we won't corrupt yours). Termasuk dalam bloody scene. BUT DON'T EXPECT BOUT LEMON IN HERE.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE OR OFFENCE BOUT THAT, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE. THANK YOU.**

**TULIP HITAM**

**Back Sound : Wonder Wall by OASIS**

**Chapter 1: Kakak manis**

Anak cowok yang kliatan umurnya sekitar 11,12 tahun lagi duduk di bangku taman, gak sendirian sih dia ditemenin ma kakeknya. Taman itu rame banget, maklumlah lagi musim semi siapa sih yang gak suka liat tunas baru N wangi bunga. Semua tentu aja seneng banget bisa maen keluar rumah nikmatin matahari yang emang beberapa bulan terakhir gak bisa bikin anget, kalah ma benda dingin yang jatuh dari langit itu. Tapi kliatannya matahari aja gak bisa ngerubah anak manis ini, ekspresinya ngalahin white shark.

"Napa juga sih ikut." Ucap sang cucu sambil terus aja liatin burung yang dikasih makan ma pengunjung laen.

"Kenapa?"

"Ngerusak pemandangan aja." Jawab bocah laki-laki itu dingin.

"Ayolah bersikaplah wajar seperti anak laen seumuranmu. Bersikap ramah dan ceria."

"Gw dah bersikap wajar kakek tua." Sangkal bocah itu telak. Bagi Kyuubi anak cowo bermata biru, berkulit putih N warna rambut merah kekuningan ini bersikap dingin dah merupakan sikap yang wajar.

"Ya sudah kalau itu maumu, kakek pulang dulu. Tapi kau harus sudah berada dirumah sebelum makan malam. Besok kita akan pergi keluar negri dan perjalanannya lebih dari sehari, got it."

Kakek itu ninggalin Kyuubi duduk di pojokan taman sendiri. Dah lebih dari satu jam Kyuubi duduk di bangku taman itu sendirian tanpa ekspresi. Semakin lama pengunjung semakin berkurang, tapi Kyuubi nggeser badannya aja gak tuh.

"Time back to the cage Kyuu." Bocah ini ngomong sama dirinya sendiri. Belum ada lima langkah dia jalan eh tiba-tiba ada yang nabrak "HEI" Tereaknya kesel banget ayolah siapa yang enggak. Semua orang naruh respect ma dia bisa-bisanya ada yang nabrak, dah bosen hidup. Kyuubi muter nyari tau siapa yang berani nabrak dia, diliatanya tubuh anak kecil posisi jatuh terduduk nahan sakit N kliatannya sih emang sakit banget. Dari sebelah ayunan keliatan segerombol anak lagi ketawa ngakak, kenceng banget. N sepertinya ini anak emang di dorong dari ayunan itu, untung aja landingnya nabrak Kyuubi, klo enggak, fiuh. Gitu nyadar dia dijadiin tameng, aura membunuh punya Kyuubi terus aja ngerembes keluar. Anak-anak yang tadi ketawa terus aja kabur nylametin diri. Jangan pernah ngeremehin seorang Namikaze klo lagi marah.

"Hei anak kecil." Panggil kyuubi, diliat dari postur tubuh, tu anak nggak akan lebih tua dari 6 tahun. Yang di panggil nggak nyadar, masih aja duduk ngusap badannya yang sakit.

"Ck, hei bocah nyebelin." Kali ini Kyuubi naikin suaranya, mastiin klo anak di bawahnya denger. Ngerasa ada yang manggil, tu anak kecil dongak ke arah Kyuubi, senyum mamerin gigi susunya.

'Ini cuman perasaan gw ato emang ni anak mirip banget ma tou-san, tentu cuman pikiran gw.' Masih aja Kyuubi liat anak itu nggak berenti senyum.

"Dimana lo tinggal, gw anterin." Buat yang pertama kali abis kejadian itu, Kyuubi peduli ma orang laen.

"Nggak jauh kok, di rumah penampungan deket bukit." N masih aja tu anak tersenyum ceria padahal ketahuan banget klo lagi nahan sakit.

Kyuubi nganterin anak kecil itu, dibilang nganterin nggak tepat juga sih. Kyuubi jalan jauh di depan tu anak jalan pelan banget di belakang, masih nahan tubuhnya yang sakit. Tapi anak itu masih nggak berenti senyum tu, dasar anak aneh.

'Senyumnya lebar banget yah.' Pikir Kyuubi. Ketika dia nyoba senyum selebar anak itu, tiba-tiba aja langit berubah mendung, angin berhembus kenceng, suhu turun drastis, anjing berhenti menggonggong N nenek sebelah tiba-tiba pingsan. Well overdramatic may be. Tapi itu kenyataannya, bahkan seringai sang devilpun kalah sama senyuman Kyuubi, sungguh mengerikan.

"Kita sampai, terima kasih sudah mengantar kakak manis."

'Ck, kakak manis dia bilang. Dari awal emang ni anak suka bikin kesel orang.' Gitu dek pikiran Kyuubi, dia nggak suka dibilang manis or imut. Dia bukan anak perempuan for Kami's sake. ' Sial, gw harus cepet nyampe rumah nih. Dah telat jam makan malam lagi.' Kyuubi ninggalin anak itu yang lagi masih tersenyum. Belum belok ke tikungan jalan anak itu tereak kearah Kyuubi.

"Kakak manis, namaku Naruto salam kenal." Semakin kesel deh Kyuubi N semakin nyepetin jalannya. Nggak meduliin Naruto, bocah enam tahun yang emang kliatan banget mirip bokapnya Kyuubi (kecuali kulitnya yang tan N pipinya yang cubby, tentu aja), ngeliat kyuubi penuh harap agar kakak manis itu balas sapaanya. Just know his name that was enough, noone willing nice to him anyway. Mastiin aja itu bukan malaikat yang diutus ma Tuhan, yang buat dia senang.

**SKIP TIME N PLACE**

Empat tahun sejak kejadian itu Kyuubi nyelesein pendidikan formalnya N sekarang lagi njalanin pendidikan S1nya. Naruto nggak pernah buat dia nyaman sejak hari itu. Datang setiap malam lengkap dengan senyuman, cengiran, atau apalah mereka menyebutnya. N keanehan pun dimulai. Mata sapphire jernih itu berkaca-kaca, tapi bukan airmata but blood run through his face, ngalir turun ke piyama putihnya, beberapa luka sayatan menganga ngehiasin tubuh kecil itu, lukanya banyak banget sampe buat piyama putih itu berubah warna jadi merah darah, but still tu anak masih aja senyum. Meski sebel setengah mati, Kyuubi mesti nemuin bocah blonde itu.

Sekarang Kyuubi sedang ada di pesawat, menuju negara kelahirannya, Jepang. Emang udah lumayan lama sih N lagi, dia masih juga disibukin sama kegiatan di universitas sekaligus nanganin perusahaannya yang ada di Irlandia tentu saja. Untung dapet libur jadi sekalian aja dia terjun nyari sendiri bocah blonde itu.

"Tuan muda, Jiraiya-sama memberi tahu saya bahwa beliau,"

"Lo ngomong ribet bener sih."

"Jiraiya-sama tidak bisa menjemput anda. Beliau ada rapat dengan para petinggi perusahaan di Kanada."

"Gw nggak butuh kakek mesum itu."

"Tapi anda butuh saya kan, tuan muda?" Sai dah mulai ngeflirt, tangannya dah ngegrope tubuhnya sendiri, matanya kedap-kedip mamerin bulu matanya yang lentik. Oh LORD.

"Don't flirt on me Sai still doing that, I'll command them to drop you from this plane." Sai cuman bisa senyum-senyum, emang seneng banget godain tuan mudanya. Surga buat Sai, neraka buat Kyuubi, yang keliatan dah jengah banget tapi mo gimana lagi coba, naturally habit nggak kan pernah bisa diubah meski sering nggak keliatan tapi tetep aja ada.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Kyuubi N anak buahnya dah landing dari tadi. Kyuubi N Sai jalan duluan sedang para anak buahnya yang laen ngilang dari tadi, tugas mereka bukan disini.

"Tuan muda, mobil sudah menunggu."

"Hn." Kyuubi terus aja jalan ke arah mobil N macu mobil itu pake kecepatan penuh. Nggak butuh waktu lama buat Kyuubi tiba di tempat tujuannya. Rumah sakit Konoha, rumah sakit besar dengan peralatan kesehatan yang emang super canggih plus, emang rumah sakit ini adalah salah satu dari aset milik keluarga Namikaze. Kyuubi belum turun dari mobilnya, ngambil note N nulis sesuatu disitu. Terus kasih ke Sai.

"Beliin yang gw butuh, waktu lo setengah jam buat balik lagi kesini." Perintah Kyuubi ngasih itu note ke Sai N masuk kedalam rumah sakit."

**SKIP TIME N PLACE**

"Tuan muda, anda sebenarnya mau kemana, bukankah kita baru sampai, maaf tapi anda terlihat sangat tidak biasa, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Kyuubi nggak jawab terus aja dia macu mobil, makin lama makin kenceng. Nggak meduliin sepasang mata yang emang keliatan kawatir banget dari tadi. Sai nggak tau meski ngapain, jujur tuan mudanya emang aneh, but this, he was out of character. Wajah Kyuubi meski samar-samar tapi dia kliatan kawatir, but about what. Mereka pergi ke arah pinggiran, yang bahkan ini pertama kalinya Kyuubi tau daerah ini, padahal biasanya ekspresi Kyuubi nggak jauh-jauh ama sebel, bosen or marah, tapi kali ini beda.

"Mana tadi yang gw suruh beli." Ucap Kyuubi abis markirin mobilnya di pom bensin di daerah pinggiran. Sai ngambil beberapa shooping bag dibelakang lalu diserahin ke Kyuubi. Nggak pake acara nunggu Sai keluar mobil, Kyuubi dah ngelepas bajunya satu-satu, now tubuh itu cuman make kaos kaki putih N boxer warna hitam. Sai ngeluarin barang yang ada di dalam bag terus deserahin ke Kyuubi. Celana cargo warna hitam, kaos putih polos N sneakers putih dengan garis hitam. Gitu semua kepasang, Kyuubi ngacak rambutnya yang rapi, nggak lama sih soalnya rambutnya emang sulit rapi dari sononya. Belum sampat Kyuubi keluar, Sai ngasih bungkusan laen.

"Saya lihat di televisi sepertinya musim dingin sudah dimulai tuan muda, jadi udara malam ini akan dingin, mohon diterima." Kyuubi langsung aja make armless hoodie corak army hitam putih. " Keluar." Habis nyuruh Sai keluar mobil N mastiin semuanya bener, Kyuubi keluar nyari yang emang sejak dulu dicari sama dia.

Dah sekitar empat jam Kyuubi n Sai jalan nggak tentu arah. Udara semakin dingin aja N matahari masih butuh tiga jam lagi buat bangun. Buat Sai sih nggak masalah, hatinya dingin ngalahin badai es, jadi klo masalah dingin-dingin dah biasa. Masih aja mereka nggak berenti jalan, Namikaze selalu berusaha ngesapetin apa yang mereka mau, tekat mereka cuman Tuhan yang bisa matahin.

"Tuan muda, anda benar-benar membuat saya bingung, anda terlihat sangat aneh. Tuan muda tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Saya bukan robot tuan muda, saya bisa bantu." Sai nggak nerusin kalimatnya. Tuan mudanya lagi nggak punya mood buat diajak ngapa-ngapain, klo dah gini Sai cuman bisa ngintil dari belakang. Emang susah punya majikan kaya pohon redwood.

**OTHER PLACE SAME TIME**

" Dasar monster sial, dihajar kaya gitu masih bisa bangun rupanya. Kita liat sampai mana kekuatan lo." Anak cowok, umurnya nggak lebih dari sepuluh tahun, tubuhnya penuh luka lebam N sayatan benda tajam. He was trembling, but still try to rise his body, keliatan banget klo tubuhnya dah cukup nahan sakit. But he wasn't weak, siksaan macam ini belum cukup buat dia nyerah. Dia anak kuat.

"Heh, semakin lo ngelawan, lo malah makin bikin gw horny aja. Suatu kehormatan, lo bisa muasin gw bocah tengik. We got virgin tonight." Keempat anak buahnnya dah mulai beraksi, ngerobek semua baju yang nempel di tubuh anak kecil itu. This is it, dia nggak sanggup ngelawan lagi, tenaganya dah habis. Kelima orang itu megangin tubuh kurus itu, tenaga mereka lebih gede, nggerakin sedikit tubuhnya aja nggak bisa. Tereak, percuma. Nggak ada yang bisa nolong dia sekarang. Makluk-makluk di depannya emang dah terkenal nggak punya hati, nggak ada yang berani ngelawan mereka. Lagian semua orang benci padanya, they lough at him with cheerful dancing if they knew what happen with him now. Diperlakukan lebih hina dari pelacur gratisan. Kaya sampah, nggak bangkai busukpun lebih mulia dibanding dia sekarang. It's all complete now, ditambah bekas gigitan yang masih ngeluarin darah. Everything fell deadly pain, his entrance yang terus berdarah yang paling buruk, nggak sakit didadanya jauh lebih buruk, bahkan menangispun dia nggak sanggup. Matanya kosong, welcome to hollow hole my friend.

Kyuubi jalan di depan gang, otaknya tereak merintahin saraf sensorik yang ada di kakinya buat berhenti.

'Ini cuman perasaan gw or emang gw denger suara-suara.' Penasaran Kyuubi terrus aja masuk kedalam buat mastiin. Makin lama suara yang bikin dia penasaran makin jelas, desahan, teriakan, tawa. Dugaannya nggak meleset tapi otaknya masih aja ngasih perintah buat terus jalan masuk, padahal jelas banget ini bukan urusannya. Tada, lima sosok makluk plus satu anak kecil nampak jelas buat dia, Kyuubi berenti.

"Lepas." Nada datar nginterupsi makluk-makluk itu. Nggak keras sih tapi aura suram yang keluar dari tubuh Kyuubi dah cukup bikin mereka merinding Disko. "Tuan muda." Sai yang dari tadi ngikut dari belakang, akhirnya ngambil inisiatif buat megang pundak Kyuubi, Makin ngerasa kawatir sama keadaannya yang makin aneh.

"Finish them." Dua kata pendek, tapi cukup buat Sai ngerti N ngelakuin apa yang tuan mudanya mau. Sai jalan kedepan, senyum nggak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Salam kenal, nama saya Sai. Senang berjumpa dengan anda sekalian." Lalu Sai bungkuk hormat, well kesopanannya emang selalu dapet nilai sempurna. Pihak lain cuman bisa bengong, nggak butuh waktu lama ampe suara tawa menuhin gang itu. Lumayan juga korban hari ini pikir mereka berlima. Dua orang maju, mereka masing-masing pegang katana, bentar lagi pagi para makluk itu nggak mau ngambil resiko ketahuan. Sai masih aja senyum, while ngambil wakizashi di balik punggungnya.

"Tuan muda?"

"Make them suffer, but lo tau persis gw nggak suka bau darah dari mayat. So make it just don't to over." Gitu dapat perintah lanjutan dari tuan mudanya, Sai langsung nyerang makluk-makluk brengsek itu. Ketiga makluk lain malah ketawa, satu makluk yang masih sibuk make baju yang keliatannya sih sang leader, angkat bicara.

"Mau ngelawan katana pake piso roti, mimpi aja lo." Omong sang ketua setengah tereak, abis itu ketawa ngakak. Ngeremehin banget deh, nggak sadar apa klo bagi Sai pedangnya ini dah satu bagian sama tubuhnya. Keempat makluk yang lain ikut ketawa, Sai nggak nyia-nyiain kesempatan, gitu liat mereka lengah, wakizashi yang semula digunain Sai buat nahan katana dari dua sisi, dengan sigap di gunain Sai buat nyayat pergelangan itu tangan satu-satu, nggak ampe putus sih, tapi cukup buat mutus otot utama. Belum hilang rasa terkejut mereka, Sai dah mutus otot di pergelangan kaki yang sukses bikin itu dua orang jatuh, nggak bisa diri. Belum cukup, Sai nusukin pedangnya dari belakang, tepat di jantung. They useless now. Satu orang lagi maju terus diikuti satu makluk yang lain, Sai gerak cepet nusukin wakizashinya tepat di ginjal terus degeser, satu ginjal N lambung dipastiin nggak berfungsi. Seorang lagi nyerang, hampir aja tu katana ciuman sama lehernya Sai, but lucky for him, Sai nendang duluan tepat didada yang ngakibatin itu orang jatuh telentang. Sai jalan mendekat, keliatan banget klo itu orang ketakutan mpe nggak bisa gerak. (Ha. Ha. Poor you).

"Tolong. Le-lepasin gw, tolong."

"Tapi tuan muda saya tidak menginginkan hal tersebut, mohon dimengerti selamat jalan." Sai nginjek dada makluk itu mpe kedengeran bunyi "KREK", tinggal satu lagi. Gitu nyadar semua anak buahnya dah nggak jelas (nggak jelas hidup or mati maksudnya). Itu orang lari ke belokan gang, terus manjat tangga besi, belum sempet kakinya nginjek anak tangga nomer tiga, Sai nusukin senjatanya (bull's eye) mutusin syaraf n tulang belakangnya. Belum sempet otaknya beri respon, Sai narik pedangnya plus orang itu, tubuhnya ndarat di lantai beton keras banget.

"Agrhhh,"

"Anda tidak bisa mengerakkan kaki anda, saya sudah memutuskan syaraf di bagian tubuh anda."

"Lepasin gw, gw janji gw nggak akan bilang semua ini ke siapapun, gw mohon. Orang tua gw kaya, mereka bakal ngasih berapapun yang lo mau, tapi tolong lepasin gw."

"Tuan muda saya sudah memberikan lebih dari yang saya minta, maaf sudah mengecewakan anda."

"LO NGGAK TAU SIAPA GW, KLO LO BUNUH GW SEMUA ORANG BAKAL NYARI LO. ORANG TUA GW NGGAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN NYEWA PEMBUNUH BAYARAN BUAT BUNUH LO, TERMASUK TUAN MUDA L-, apa yang mau lo lakuin sama tangan gw, lepask-ARGHH-hmmph." Sai mutusin otot, kulit yang ada di pergelangan tangan N masukin tangan itu ke mulut, buat bekep itu makluk.

"Tuan muda saya tidak begitu menyukai suara tinggi, mohon pengertiannya. Jangan kawatir saya yakin orangtua anda akan segera menemukan anda." Sai nginjek dada itu orang sambil nyayat lehernya, nggak dalem sih tapi cukup buat ngeluarin darah. Terus ngambil dua kotak yang ada di dalem tas di punggung Sai yang emang nyatu sama jaketnya. Kotak yang satu berisi tabung kecil panjang bening, Sai matahin jadi dua, meneteskan pada luka goresan yang dia buat tadi. Kotak satunya lagi berisi dua injeksi tembak.

"Sepertinya menggunakan ricin lebih menguntungkan daripada memakai cyclon." Sai ngambil injeksi tembak yang berisi cairan bening, nempelin di leher itu makluk N shoot selesai. Tubuh itu cuman bisa ngerang nahan sakit, tangan yang satu dah dipatahin sebelum Sai nggores lehernya. Sepertinya benda yang ditetesin di lehernya tadi dah bereaksi, pelan-pelan kulitnya terkelupas or termakan sesuatu lebih tepatnya, nggak lama kulit di leher dah ilang terus njalar ke segala arah. N again tubuh itu cuman bisa mengerang.

"Jangan kawatir, MRSA hanya memakan sel kulit hidup dan itu kurang lebih dua jam lagi." Sai melangkah menjauh dari makluk itu, ngerasa ada yang aneh dia nyium jaket itemnya.

"Sepertinya terkena darah." Sai membuka jaket terus ngelepas tasnya, masukin dua kotak tadi terus ngeluarin tabung kedap udara. Nyari tong sampah habis ketemu terus buang itu jaket N sisa tabung kecil yang dah dia gunain tadi. Terus ngambil tabung kecil lain yang ada di tabung kedap udara itu, dipatahin jadi dua yang ternyata isinya bubuk putih.

"Kegiatan seperti ini membuat saya haus." Belum sempat ngambil air minum di dalam tas, Sai nyium bau darah lagi.

"Padahal sarung tangan hitam ini pemberian tuan muda, terpaksa harus dibuang." Sai ngelepas glove itu terus masukin ke tong sampah lagi. Ngambil botol air terus minum sedikit habis itu, "Bye." Sai nuang air di tong tadi N "walla" pertama terlihat asap tipis tapi lama kelamaan api gede dah menuhin tong sampah itu. Sai jalan deketin makluk tadi yang sepertinya masih hidup didenger dari erangannya sih, kulit di wajahnya dah hilang dengan sempurna. Ngambil senjatanya terus dibersiin pake kain yang dah diberi air sebelumnya. Ngerasa everything clean, Sai jalan ngedeketin tuan mudanya. Diliatnya anak kecil itu belum sadar juga, armless hoodie's yang tadi dipake Kyuubi dah pindah tempat ke tubuh anak blonde itu. Kyuu ngelempar kunci mobil yang dengan sukses ditangkep sama Sai, Kyuubi bawa anak itu pake gaya bridal terus jalan keluar gang yang terus diikuti sama Sai. Sai makin bingung aja ngeliat tingkah laku tuan mudanya, perilakunya semakin mengkawatirkan, belum lagi gitu tau klo mobil dah ada di depan gang. Kyuubi yang sadar keganjilan Sai ngomong.

"Daripada kelamaan nunggu lo, gw ambil mobil, buka pintu."

"Maafkan saya tuan muda saya,"

"Nggak perlu minta maaf, lo dah ngelakuin yang gw suruh, sekarang kerumah sakit Konoha." Kyuubi dah masuk mobil, benerin posisi bocah kecil itu.

"Baik tuan muda." Baru kali ini dia liat tuan mudanya care banget sama orang lain, stranger pula, bukan berarti dia nggak punya hati sih. Anak itu masih di dekep sama Kyuubi, nggak tau juga sih dada Kyuubi rasanya aneh waktu liat adegan penghancuran moral itu, itu buat dia bener-bener nggak mau kehilangan anak blonde ini. Mobil melaju lebih dari 120 km/jam jalanan sepi sih jadi bisa aja, tapi perjalanan masih butuh waktu lama lagi. Pelan-pelan bocah blonde itu buka matanya, diliatnya sosok yang mirip atau mungkin orang yang sama dengan kakak manis yang pernah nolong dia dulu. Didekep sama Kyuubi rasanya hangat, nyaman.

"Kakak manis." Serak N lirih tapi didenger Kyuubi cukup jelas.

"Nggak Naruto, panggil gw ayah."

**TBC**

**A/N**

Chapter 1 selese. Qnyt rada dag dig dug der waktu ngetik ini fict. Habis mau gimana lagi suruh Hyu ngetik sendiri, no way in hell. Bisa-bisa ceritanya tentang pembantaian masal or hollocaust, oh no thanks.

Maafkan anakmu ayah. Padahal bokap gw susah-susah ngejaga gw buat hal-hal yang ngerusak moral. Klo beliau tau apa yang gw lakuin sekarang, yah cuman LORD yang tau. Tapi mau gimana lagi, Hyu maksa Qynt banget, klo marah nggak ada yang nggak rusak. Lagian kata author laen mending di lepasinkan daripada nglakuin sesuatu yang lebih negatif ujung-ujungnya, hiii.

Gimana nih fictnya, moga aja nggak ada misstype. Klo ada pertanyaan lewat review yah. Akan setia Qynt jawab, klo bisa.

Okay, seperti biasa. Review or flame ditunggu.


	2. Chapter 2

**TULIP HITAM**

**Back Sound: Bring Me To Life by EVANESCENCE**

**CHAPTER 2: Life saver**

Dah dua jam Kyuubi N Sai duduk di depan wilayah emergency room, masih belum ada kabar dari dalam. Suasana di lorang rumah sakit itu sepi, maklum masih jam tujuh pagi, di luarpun juga belum terang-terang banget. Tiba-tiba aja "Huahmmm." Sai nguap lebar banget.

"Sai."

"Ya tuan muda?"

"Lo pulang beresin barang-barang gw, beresin mobil, minum obat tidur yang ada di tas laptop gw. Lo bisa tidur dikamar gw."

"Tapi tuan muda, saya tidak bi-sa." Ucapan Sai berenti pas dia liat mata tuan mudanya. Sai nggak akan bisa nandingin orang ini. Kyuubi emang punya tali yang gak keliatan buat orang yang dianggap miliknya. Itu buat perkataan Kyuubi jadi seperti perintah eksekusi, nggak bisa ditolak. Sai berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat. Habis pamit kepada yang berwajib (eh salah) kepada tuan mudanya, Sai pergi. Nyari tempat buat buang barang bukti N ngeberesin kekacauan di kursi belakang.

Dah lebih dari tiga jam Sai ngeberesin mobilnya Kyuubi. Dia gak mau tuan mudanya dapet masalah, darah anak kecil tadi kesebar dimana-mana. Klo kursinya sih lapis kulit asli lebih mudah di bersiinnya, tapi nggak gitu buat karpet turki di bawahnya belum lagi tempatnya yang emang sempit, nggak mungkin banget dong klo dia cuci di luar. Semua orang pasti naruh curiga sama dia, N itu berarti masalah baru buat Kyuubi. Habis nginspeksi seluruh bagian mobil N yakin nggak ada masalah, Sai pergi nyari tempat pencucian mobil.

Kyuubi duduk deket jendela, nikmatin cahaya matahari yang masih kerasa anget. Naruto dah dimasukin ke ruang VIP bagian trauma sejak tadi, sekarang dia cuman bisa nunggu. Bocah kecil itu kehilangan banyak darah but thanks to LORD, Kyuubi punya golongan darah yang sama. Dokter belum bisa mastiin keadaannya. Tanpa Kyuubi sadari tiba-tiba aja ada yang ngusap rambutnya pelan, Kyuubi nutup mata, emang rasanya cukup nyaman nerima sentuhan lembut kayak gini. Nggak usah ditanya, klo mesti jawab Kyuubi nggak akan jawab jujur, he always pretend never need anyone.

"Kubawakan pakaian ganti, pakaian yang kau pakai penuh noda darah."

Kyuubi langsung nerima pakaian itu nggak pake ucapan terima kasih. Berdiri dari kursi yang nopang tubuhnya dari tadi N langsung aja ngelepas baju plus celana tanpa permisi dulu.

"Astaga, apakah kau tak bisa pakai toilet untuk ganti baju?"

"Punya masalah." Kyuubi terus aja nerusin apa yang dilakuinnya tanpa peduli.

Wanita blonde itu cuman bisa geleng kepala, shock yang tadi mampir dah agak hilang. Gimana nggak shock klo ngeliat anak yang ngidap superiority complex tingkat akut sekaligus penyandang antisocial stadium akhir care banget sama orang lain, mau susah payah gendong itu bocah kecil N ndonorin darahnya ( nggak tanggung-tanggung) dua kantong. Bukannya itu sama aja nurunin harga diri. Diliat bocah blonde itu masih belum sadar juga. Tanya besar nemplok diotaknya, ini anak kecil nggak cuman ngalamin physical abuse but also sexual abuse. Sebenarnya Kyuubi nglibatin diri ama apa sih, jelas banget bocah kecil ini nggak dianggep manusia. Apa jangan-jangan Kyuubi berurusan sama perdagangan manusia.

"Cuman ini kan urusannya."

"Hei, aku sudah berbaik hati membawakanmu pakaian ganti seharusnya kau tahu apa yang ku perlu anak muda."

"Gw nggak minta, lo yang seenak hati nawarin ni baju."

"Setidaknya aku boleh minta pelukan kan? Ayolah Kyuubi, sudah lama aku tak bertemu denganmu." Kyuubi dah mulai jengah, langsung aja dia ninggalin Tsunade N Naruto, terus aja dia jalan ke arah lift, menuju lantai teratas.

Sai duduk-duduk aja di taman pusat kota, rasanya aneh klo nggak disamping tuan mudanya. Sejak Kyuubi nemuin Sai dua tahun lalu, mereka nggak pernah kepisah jauh. Entah, Sai ngerasa klo tuan mudanya itu dah ngiket jantungnya pake simpul mati, yang buat di nggak bisa N nggak mau ninggalin Kyuubi. Parahnya lagi tali itu kerasa nyesek banget tiap kali dia liat langsung mata tuan mudanya. Yup, sejak pertama kali Sai mandang mata itu, kontrak mati dah di segel pakai darah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi berdiri disamping ranjang yang dipenuhin sama peralatan elektronik, sebut aja penyokong kehidupan, kabelnya berterbaran dimana-mana. Semuanya hampir nyambung sama sosok penghuni ranjang itu, sosok yang rupanya hampir sama Kyuubi kecuali rambut yang berwarna pirang cerah N kulitnya yang sepucat mayat, maklum sudah hampir enam tahun sosok itu tak tersentuh sinar matahari. Yup, dialah Tou-san Kyuubi (Minato), kecelakaan pesawat yang buat dia koma selama ini, sedang Kaa-san Kyuubi (Kushina) meninggal, juga karena kecelakaan pas dia berumur empat tahun. Hal itu juga yang buat Kyuubi makin nggak peduli sama orang lain, kehilangan orang yang disayangin, rasa sakitnya nggak pernah ilang sampai sekarang. Tapi kayaknya semua itu hampir sembuh, semua cuman karena bocah blond itu, rasa sesak di dadanya dah lumayan berkurang, dingin yang ada juga dah agak anget, thanks all for little blonde yang buat dia ngerasa kayak manusia normal pada umumnya, yang bisa ngerasain apa yang disebut sayang. Kepalanya kerasa pening sejak tadi, dia butuh istirahat. Walau ini rumah sakit, tapi dia lebih ngerasa nyaman disini, bagaimanapun juga pasien koma disebelahnya ini adalah tou-sannya. Kyuubi tiduran di shofa di ujung kamar, nyoba tidur.

Sai baru aja sampai di rumah kediaman Namikaze, rumah ini sepi hanya ditinggali beberapa maid. Sedang penghuni lain, Jiraiya yang sering pergi keliling dunia nanganin perusahaan, N Tsunade yang lebih sering tidur di rumah sakit, sedang Orochimaru dia lebih senang tinggal di apartemen pribadi di lantai paling atas gedung Namikaze Tech. Sebenarnya ada juga beberapa penghuni lain yaitu tiga orang tangan kanan Minato namikaze, Kakashi Hatake N sepasang suami istri Uchiha, Rin N Tobi. Tapi keliatanya sama aja, mereka bertiga hampir tiap hari pulang lembur. Sai jalan menuju kamar tuan mudanya, walau bagaimanapun ini sudah malam, dia manusia yang butuh istirahat. Tapi sebelum itu barang tuan mudanya ini harus di beresin, baru setelah itu dia minum dua pil tidur.

..oooooooooo..

Sai jalan di tempat gelap, have no idea about this place. Tapi dia jalan terus sampai akhirnya nemuin cahaya samar yang akhirnya nuntun dia ke suatu tempat. Dia tau banget tempat ini. Genangan darah, tatapan mata-mata mati, tempat dimana dia harus kehilangan penciptanya N makluk yang sejenis sama dia. Kayak nonton video tiba tiba aja ada yang nekan tombol "STOP" N "REWARD" terus sampai dimana pertama kali di kenalan sama ONE, dalang semua ini. Terus KLIK "FORWARD" N Berenti pas malam darah itu dimulai. Sampai sekarang dia masih bingung kenapa penciptanya "The Father" sebegitu cepatnya percaya sama mereka, dia nggak pernah liat wujud asli mereka, ngomong aja cuman sama father. Mereka pakai jubah hoodie gede yang sukses nutupin bentuk tubuh mereka dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, jadi nggak ketahuan tinggi or gendernya, belum lagi atribut topeng yang nggak pernah mereka lepas. Hiding their identity perfectly. The TAILED BEAST N The ROOT, merupakan salah dua dari shadow organization yang nggak pernah pakai back-up apapun itu, jadi dikit banget orang yang sadar akan keberadaan mereka. Itu juga yang buat pembantaian besar itu kayak nggak pernah ada. The outsider never knew that shadow world will ever exist. Father berada dalam perlindungan pion penting termasuk dirinya, satu lagi brother tumbang darahnya terus ngalir, brother lainnya yang masih berusaha ngelawan sedang tangan satunya nahan darah di leher yang nggak mau berenti. Dia kenal semua brother ini, mereka semua kuat, mesin tempur sempurna. Bagaimana mungkin semua brother yang jumlahnya lebih dari dua ratus orang bisa dikalahin sama anggota Tailed beast yang hanya tujuh orang, yang perkiraannya beberapa dari mereka nggak lebih muda dari Sai sendiri. Sekarang tinggal benteng terakhir, face to face. Dia kerahin semua yang pernah diajarin ke dia, defence, attack, all kind of self defence that he knew. Dia nggak boleh nyerah, apapun yang terjadi dia akan berjuang sampai akhir.

Everyone had weakness, termasuk para brother, padahal kedudukan lagi seri, mungkin karena anggota tailed beast dah terkuras energinya. Sai liat sekelilingnya, semua brother kecuali para pion terakhir N father, dah pada nggak bernyawa, Sai yakin Tailed beast nggak akan ninggalin mangsanya dalam keadaan hidup. Lantai dimana dia diri dah tergenang darah, semua mayat emang dalam kondisi yang nggak bagus buat diliat, bagian tubuh yang terpotong, organ yang nggak pada tempatnya. Dia semakin terpojok,N tempat sempit merupakan medan tarung yang nggak gitu dia kuasai, 'till dia denger jeritan father N yakin benda yang menggelinding kearahnya juga bukan bola. Hal yang terakhir dia ingat, dia jatuh dijurang di bawah tempat itu, N semuanya gelap.

Sai buka matanya, all he see were dark sampai kegelapan itu mengabur then change into blue, mata biru indah yang mengagumkan. Sai kenal ekspresi itu karena semua brother memilikinya, yang bikin dia langsung tahu klo orang di depannya ini bukan seorang brother adalah sorot matanya yang selalu bisa bikin orang terkubur hidup-hidup, N aura yang luar biasa suram.

"Are you japanese Sai Shimura."

..ooooooooooo..

"Tuan muda." Sai membuka matanya, jam menunjukkan 4.25 pagi, masih terlalu pagi , tapi mencoba tidurpun sepertinya percuma. Berada jauh dari tuan mudanya bikin dia ngerasa nggak nyaman banget. Sai bangun ganti baju tidurnya pake baju hitam yang emang sudah jadi trademarknya dia, ngambil kunci mobil then jalan ke arah troop area, tempat dimana mobil tuan mudanya parkir, Sai langsung aja nginjek pedal gas menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Sampai di rumah sakit Sai langsung menuju lantai teratas, saat seperti ini dia tahu dimana tuan mudanya sekarang. Bener perkiraannya, Kyuubi lagi ada di dalem kamar Minato Namikaze, tidur di shofa dengan keadaan tenang. Sai senyum, emang dia nggak akan pernah bisa jauh dari tuan mudanya, lalu berjalan ke arah pasien penunggu kamar luas ini.

"Bagaimana khabar anda tuan besar."

Kyuubi bangun karena dia dengar percakapan, sepertinya jadwal pemeriksaan pagi. Mencoba duduk N ngumpulin semua kesadarannya, tirai pembatas yang mengarah pada tempat tou-sannya ditutup.

'Jadi bener pemeriksaan pagi yah. Kenapa juga sih nggak bisa lebih tenang, ganggu tidur gw aja.' Pintu kamar itu kebuka nampilin Sai yang lagi pegang nampan.

"Anda sudah bangun tuan muda, ini saya bawakan sarapan." Kyuubi langsung ngambil apa yang ada di atas nampan, dua tahun hidup sama Kyuubi dah bikin Sai tau semuanya yang nyangkut tentang Kyuubi, hal itu termasuk sarapan kesukaan Kyuu. Toast penuh madu, jus red grenade N apel merah fresh, gitu semua selesai Kyuubi jalan keluar kamar. Belum sempet pintu lift tertutup tangan pucat nahan. Keliatan sosok ramah yang selalu tersenyum seperti Sai, Kabuto Yakushi, asisten, tangan kanan sekaligus orang kepercayaan Orochimaru Namikaze.

"Maaf Kyuubi-sama, Tsunade-sama meminta anda untuk menemui beliau di kantornya. Katanya masalah penting." Mereka berdua akhirnya jalan ngikutin orang berkacamata ini, menuju ruangan paling ujung di lantai itu.

"Sekali lagi maaf Kyuubi-sama tetapi Shimura-san diminta menunggu di luar." Sai keliatan terkejut, dia nggak pernah diminta ninggalin tuan mudanya sendiri, ada apa ini.

"Lo tunggu disini Sai."

"Baik tuan muda." Kyuubi masuk keruang itu sendiri, Kabuto juga menunggu diluar. Sepertinya masalah internal yah. Dua orang beda gender duduk saling hadap, Tsunade N Orochimaru. Kliatannya Kyuubi agak tau kenapa dia dipanggil.

Tsunade keliatan marah klo Orochimaru dari dulu emang nggak punya raut wajah bahagia, jadi lebih kearah bosan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan berita ini Kyuubi?" Tsunade membaca sebuah koran online pagi, nunjuk judul di koran itu. Yah apalagi klo bukan berita kelima makluk brengsek itu.

"Jelaskan apa? lo berdua jenius kan? Nggak usah gw kasih tau juga pasti kalian dah ngerti." Orochimaru berdiri terus mandang Kyuubi, ngomong.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Kyuubi?"

"Gw mau anak itu, gw bawa ke Irlandia." Bicara apa bocah ini, bertanggung jawab soal dirinya aja masih belum bisa, sekarang malah mau ngurus anak kecil korban trauma pula. Masalah ini cukup serius, orangtua salah satu makluk yang di bunuh Sai kemarin merupakan seorang yang punya posisi penting di dunia bisnis, meski posisi mereka jauh di bawah Namikaze, tetapi ini merupakan ancaman serius.

"Namikaze merupakan nama keluarga yang disegani di seluruh dunia, tapi bukan berarti kita kebal hukum Kyuubi. Tak akan ku biarkan kau menghancurkan kerajaan ini dengan sikap kekanakanmu itu. Dan bersikaplah dewasa." Orochimaru sedikit naikin suaranya, dia bener-bener nggak bisa mentolerir hal ini. Stunade mijit pelipisnya, kerasa pusing sama masalah ini.

"Kau belum cukup umur Kyuubi, kau masih dibawah pengawasan kami, kau tak bisa membawa anak itu begitu saja. Ini sudah keputusan kami berdua, bocah itu akan dibawa ke pusat rehabilitasi. Dia butuh itu Kyuubi."

"Gw nggak butuh kalian berdua." Orochimaru mulai jengah.

"Cukup Kyuubi Namikaze, Kabuto masuk." Kabuto yang mendengar perintah langsung masuk N ngasih dua amplop ke Kyuubi, terus jalan kebelakang Orochimaru.

"Jika kau masih ingin melihat anak kecil itu, lagi, kau harus patuhi perintah kami." Orochimaru plus Kabuto jalan keluar ninggalin Tsunade N Kyuubi disitu.

"Kau tak bisa memiliki bocah itu sekarang Kyuubi, dan lagi kau tahu kan apa yang akan dilakukan Orochimaru kalau kau nekat, Jiraiya juga sudah mengetahui masalah ini. Dan lagi Kyuubi, bagaimana kau bisa membesarkan seorang anak jika sikapmu saja masih seperti ini, dia korban, Kyuubi dan itu buat tugas seorang wali menjadi lebih sulit. Kau harus pikirkan perkataanku jika kau masih menginginkan bocah itu. Mulai saat ini kau akan dijaga ketat oleh para ANBU. Aku janji akan merawat bocah itu. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan Kyuubi." Kyuubi jalan keluar diikuti Tsunade, dia kalah telak N masih nggak percaya dia nyerah sebelum bertanding. Sai yang liat tuan mudanya kawatir banget, mata biru itu keliatan jelas nahan sakit.

"Kau harus menjaga tuan mudamu Sai, dia akan sangat butuh itu. Jangan pernah biarkan dia mengambil keputusan bodoh."

"Baik Tsunade-sama."

Kyuubi n Sai pergi ke arah bandara balik ke Irlandia. Nggak cuman sendirian sih, mulai sekarang Kyuubi akan selalu diikutin sama ANBU, troop khusus Namikaze's family.

**TBC**

Chapter dua selese, fiuh. Masih nyoba moga aja alurnya nggak kecepetan.

Keliatannya mulai chapter depan deh, orang yang punya hububungan sama Naru-kun baru muncul. Tapi kami bingung, kan nggak setiap chapter ada bloody-bloodynya. Ini kan bukan fict gore or thriller. Di fict depan kayaknya si Gaara manis muncul deh, love u Hyu. Plus kayaknya settingnya pake time machine deh, lonjat-lonjat gitu. Nggak tau juga deh, kan yang bikin coretan Hyu. Klo menurut Qynt sih kayak gitu, tapi chapter 3 lebih pendek. Kami masih bingung, moga-moga aja nggak WB.

Seperti biasa klo ada pertanyaan, akan Qynt N Hyu jawab, klo bisa.

Eh Hyu, kita dapet review tu. Bales yah

(Hyu: serah lo)

Ah Hyu curang, masak ide fict bikinan lo dah ada yang ngefave sedang punya Qynt, nggak tambah riview(nangis cabai rawit). Tapi thank's ya, Qynt ikut seneng.

Yah kan emang ceritanya begitu, tapi tenang di chap ini nggak jadi kan. Maksudnya di cerita ini Kyuubi tu bukan beneran bokapnya Naru, kan hubungan yang dipunya sama Kyuubi kan cuman sama bokapnya yang masih koma. Jadi dia pingin Naru jadi anaknya, biar nggak ngerasa kesepian kayak Kyuubi. Klo bokap beneran mana bisa kan selisih umur Naruto N Kyuubi cuman 6tahun, nggak mungkin banget dong. Tapi menurut kita berdua Naruto nggak menderita banget tuh, chap depan deh, okay.

Manggilnya ehm,… apa yah. Qynt aja deh, Hyu nggak usah diikutin, kan yang bales review Qynt, nggak Hyu jahat itu. Nggak ding bercanda manggilnya HaQi aja.

Salam kenal juga.

Kayaknya nggak bisa, soalnya ini dah dibikin sama Hyu, jadi klo pake EYD nggak mungkin deh, maaf yah.

(Q : Kenapa Qynt ngerasa orang lain mikir ini fict gore, kita salah kasih genre kali, Hyu?

H : we're not, not even an inchi. Gore tu lebih sadis dari apa yang gw buat.

Q : tapi kan lo masuk kategori sadis orangnya.

H : suspense nggak meski gore, gore juga nggak meski suspense, kata suspense aja berarti sesuatu yang nggak terduga, penuh teka-teki

H : klo gore menurut gw sih, tingkat bloodinya parah, masalah mutilasi, pokoknya yang nggak punya hati banget deh charanya, terus nggak pake teknik, jadi bunuh cuman buat pelampiasan doang, whithout a reason.

Q : tapi kan tingkat kesadisan tiap orang beda.

H : banyak ngomong lo, ngetik aja sana.)

Sebenernya Qynt ngasih ide pake bahasa Inggris tapi kata Hyu jelek, ya udah. Kata Hyu Tulip Hitam kesannya gimana gitu. Lagian arti bunga tulip kan "perfect lover" tu sih kata ahli bunga. N warna hitam kata Hyu sih warna yang nggak akan pernah mati. So Tulip Hitam mean "immortal perfect lover". Dah dapet kesannya belum, waktu Hyu jelasin sih Qynt dah dapet maksudnya.

Wah meski di chapter-chapter depan si Sasu lom muncul, tapi kita nggak bisa ganti main charanya, kan semua punya tugas masing-masing. Waktu masih diatas kan Sai ngomong klo Jiraiya nggak bisa jemput jadi dia cuman ngirim mobilnya Kyuubi (Kyuubi dah punya kunci cadangannya) yang selalu dia bawa kemana dia pergi. Lagian mobil Kyuubi tu cuman da dua di Jepang sama di Irlandia, jadi bisa aja dong.

Nggak kok, MRSA tu butuh waktu lama. Pernah ada kasus(klo nggak salah), padahal itu pasien dah terserang MRSA selama seminggu, tapi kulit kakinya yang kemakan nggak parah-parah banget. Namanya juga fiksi, gw tambahin efek dramatisasi nggak ada yang ngesue kan.

Pokoknya jarak umur Kyuubi N Naruto 6 tahun. Terus Sai N Kyuubi seumuran. Manggil kami HaQi aja oke.(thumb up)

This fict were not angst or gore, sorry klo dah ngecewain.

Di fict ini bakalan ada drama, friendship, romance, humor, hurt (meski semuanya parah solnya gw nggak ahli klo masalah kayak gitu, jadinya hasilnya garing deh)

Nama gw bukan Indah, terima kasih banyak

Thank's yah, dah pada riview.

ANOTHER REVIEW PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

**TULIP HITAM**

**Back Sound: Waiting For The End by Linking park**

**CHAPTER 3: PERSON**

Dua hari kemudian Naruto dipindah ke Konoha's Care Center, tempat rehabilitasi buat anak di bawah umur. Poor him kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu bikin anak blonde itu lose his sanity for a while. Jika sadarpun cuman teriak kesakitan yang keluar, just suntikan penenang yang bisa buat dia diam. Naruto juga ditempatkan di ruang khusus, karena dah nyoba benturin itu kepala ke tembok sampe berdarah. N keadaan itu berlangsung lebih dari tiga bulan, untung aja ada dokter Shizune yang care banget sama dia. Shizune sebenarnya tangan kanan Tsunade, but ngeliat anak-anak yang emang masih dibawah umur ngalamin keadaan dibawah batas sanity, dia harus turun tangan. Jadi deh dia disini, dibanding di deket Tsunade di rumah sakit Konoha.

Shizune berjalan ke arah bangunan D, yang emang tempatnya paling jauh dari bangunan utama, sektor D berisi anak-anak yang kena trauma parah, bagian dari mereka nggak bisa diajak ngomong, ataupun cuman bisa teriak-teriak, bahkan ada juga yang sampai bisa nyakitin orang lain. Emang sih ini bukan kerjaannya dia, dia biasa bekerja di sektor A, B, ataupun C, lebih nggak makan hati ngeliat penderitaan anak-anak yang harusnya masih innocent itu. Tapi mau gimana lagi sejak pertama kali Shizune ketemu Naruto, she can't resist him, ada sesuatu yang buat dia ngerasa klo bocah blonde ini punya ikatan sama dia. Tiap denger bocah blonde itu teriak hatinya hancur (damn you). Tapi Naruto dah baikan sekarang dah dua minggu dia diijinkan keluar kamar, klo diajak ngomongpun juga dah mulai ngerespon. Tiga bulan, perkembangan yang luar biasa buat ukuran anak kecil seperti Naruto yang dah ngalamin kejadian kayak gitu, klo dia duduk di taman nggak akan ada yang tau klo dia penderita trauma.

**TIME SKIP**

Dah sepuluh bulan Naruto tinggal di tempat itu, dia dinyatain sembuh. Shizune juga makin sayang sama anak itu, habis dapat persetujuan dari Tsunade, Naruto tinggal sama Shizune, emang sih apartemen Shizune nggak gede tapi dia punya kamar tambahan yang bisa Naruto pakai. Hal ini bikin Naru seneng, gimana enggak he never know where he come, never know is he still had family or not, yang dia tahu dia sendirian dari dulu. Dia punya Shizune sekarang, tiba-tiba aja bayangan anak laki-laki tersenyum manis kearahnya. 'Dan tentu saja kakak manis, eh nggak ding ayah, kapan ayah kembali?'

Kyuubi lagi stress, gimana nggak dia nggak diijinin buat ketemu sama "anaknya". Belom lagi syarat yang meski dilaksanain sama dia, berubah sikap?. Dia liat lagi surat pernyataan yang nyatain klo dia harus ngerubah sikapnya, menjadi lebih sopan of course. Tentu saja nggak sesopan Sai, but it was hard task. Klo dia nggak lakuin apa yang ketiga guardiannya mau, ucapan Orochimaru nempel di otaknya.

"Bahkan jasadnyapun kau nggak akan tau Kyuubi."

Ini bener-bener bikin Kyuubi ngerasa makluk paling lemah, kalah sebelum bertanding pula. Mau taruh dimana mukanya saat ketemu kaa-sannya ntar, oh LORD. Jangankan ngomong lewat telfon, ngirim surat aja nggak boleh. Sai ngerasa sedih banget ngeliat tuan mudanya yang tambah kurus mikirin bocah blonde itu. Dia bakal seneng banget klo aja dia bisa bantu, tapi gimana bisa Sai juga kena hukuman itu, nggak akan ninggalin tuan mudanya selama satu tahun, 'Sabar tuan muda.'

Tapi baik juga sih, sekarang Kyuubi bisa naruh respect ke orang lain meski itu cuman pura-pura. Belajar bungkuk hormat sama orang lain were the hardest part, butuh tiga bulan buat Kyuubi nglakuin itu tanpa harus mukul orang didepannya. Tapi tetep dia jarang ngucap terima kasih, tolong N maaf, his pride fell broken when he do that.

**TIME SKIP**

Umur Naruto 12tahun sekarang, dua tahun sejak pertemuan keduanya dengan Kyuubi, beberapa bulan lagi akhirnya dia ketemu sama ayahnya, nggak tau deh rupa ayahnya kayak apa sekarang**, **setahun belakangan ini cuman Sai yang ngunjungin dia plus surat dari sang ayah. Alasannya, selain sang ayah dituntut buat nanganin perusahaan disana, Kyuubi juga maasih harus nyelesein kuliahnya. Padahal dia pengen banget ketemu sama sosok itu, yah sabar aja lah. Sekarang Naruto bener-bener dibolehin keluar sendiri, yang lebih asik lagi dia dibolehin pergi ke KCC, main sama anak-anak sana, yah itung-itung bantu pemulihan temen-temennya itulah. Tiba-tiba saja dia denger omongan suster yang ada di ruang resepsionist.

"Kayaknya sektor D harus diperketat deh penjagaannya, tau pasien baru itu kan, masak khabarnya dia bunuh pamannya sendiri terus ayahnya sekarang masih koma, terus tadi malem nih, perawat jaga malem dicekek sama dia, untung aja dianya masih sempat teriak, langsung aja yang diluar denger. Belom lagi tadi pagi pas waktu minum obat, beuh…lima penjaga diserang sama dia, untung lukanya nggak pada parah."

"Pagi suster, boleh minta Idnya sekarang?"

"Eh maaf yah Naruto, kelamaan, tadi dokter Shizune memintamu untuk pergi ruangannya begitu sampai." Habis nyematin Id di kerah kaos orangenya, Naruto pergi keruangan Shizune. Penasaran juga sih sama omongan suster barusan, pasien baru yang mereka bilang tadi lebih cocok masuk penjara yang tipe maximum security deh dibanding di masukin ke KCC. Eh kok dia berpikir kayak gitu sih, diakan pasti punya sebab klo ngelakuin itu. Ah, lebih baik tanya Shizune aja, nggak pusing. Hampir aja dia masuk ke dalam ruangan Shizune klo nggak liat keributan di gedung paling ujung.

"Bukannya itu sektor D. Kenapa ribut begitu." Bukannya masuk ke ruang dokter, Naruto malah ikut lari keluar nyari tau, menurut omongan yang dia denger sambil lari sih dua pasien baru berhasil kabur, nggak tau juga sih kenapa bisa begitu, bukannya keamanan di KCC bisa disetarain sama penjara internasional. N again bukannya kembali ke kantor Shizune, Naruto malah lari masuk kedalam hutan di belakang KCC.

"Kenapa gw kesini, oh iya gw kan mau bantu nyari kedua pasien baru itu." Padahal waktu berangkat tadi dah sore, jadi bentar lagi gelap bukannya balik ke arah KCC, Naruto malah semakin jalan masuk ke dalam hutan, padahal dianya sendiri udah buta arah takut gelap pula. Tiba-tiba aja ada suara aneh, kayak daun kering diinjek N langkah kaki, okey baru sadar klo apa yang dilakukannnya masukin dia dalam masalah.

"Si-siapa disitu." Nggak ada sahutan, badannya dah ngeluarin keringat dingin, jantungnya detak cepet, tubuhnya gemetar, kayaknya adrenalin dah mulai kerja. Itu bocah blonde cuman bisa doa minta perlindungan Jashin-sama, eh nggak Tuhan YME maksudnya. Matahari dah mulai kehabisan sift, N untungnya fullmoon dah cepet nggantiin, jadinya meski suasana di dalam hutan itu nggak terang paling enggak dia masih bisa liat, yah jarak pandang sepuluh meter lah. Naruto mulai kehabisan ide, balik, bukan ide buruk sih. Dia jalan pelan, takut klo tiba-tiba aja ada yang keluar N bikin dia pingsan, masalah lagi, dimana arah balik ke KCC yah? Bukannya dia udah ngitarin ini tempat tadi ? Bingung deh.

Tenaganya habis, kesesat di hutan malem-malem sama aja bunuh diri. Padahal dari tadi dia cuman jalan pelan banget, tapi nafasnya dah habis, kayaknya dia istirahat disini aja deh. Nunggu sampai pagi rasanya nggak buruk juga. Belum aja dia nyari tempat buat nyenderin tubuhnya, tiba-tiba aja ada yang mukul leher belakangnya kenceng, everything become black, dia nggak sadar sekarang.

Dua cowok saling adepan, one by one. Diliat dari sosok N aura yang keluar dari masing-masing itu cowok jelas banget klo mereka berdua punya keinginan membunuh yang kuat. Mereka berdua sama-sama nggak pake senjata, mereka bakal ngegunain apapun yang mereka bisa N mampu buat ngalahin orang yang ada didepannya. Mereka bukan atlit nor pro murder neither, mereka cuman ngegunain instink yang dari dulu dah ada pada mereka, social condition yang bikin mereka seperti pembunuh profesional. Satu nyerang pake tendangan yang lain mudah aja nangkis, tapi dari tadi cowok yang punya tato kanji Ai di dahi, bener-bener niat bunuh orang yang di depannya, lawannya mudah aja nangkis klo dia serang, sedang lawannya bener-bener seorang ahli pertarungan tangan kosong. Tiap cowok itu nyerang cowok bertato yang jadi objek serangannya nggak bisa ngehindar, itu buat tubuh si cowok bertato penuh luka pukul N tendang. Padahal waktu pertama adu pukul itu anak cowok berdua kliatan sama-sama kuat or yang punya tato Ai yang lebih kuat, keadaan terbaru nyatain sebaliknya. Emang sih itu cowok berdua nggak punya ekspresi capek, yang satu kliatan datar-datar aja, yang punya tato Ai lebih kliatan kesel soalnya dari tadi serangannya nggak ada yang kena. Satu serangan lagi kali ini dia punya senjata, suntikan penenang, klo di tempat gelap penglihatan cowok satunya emang nggak sebagus yang punya tato, jadi nggak bisa liat apa yang lawannya punya, tiba-tiba aja dia ngerasa kekuatannya melemah N ngerasa lengan dalem kirinya perih ternyata lawannya nggak cuman punya suntikan, tapi juga pisau bedah yang dari awal dah dia sembunyiin, untung aja nggak sampai mutus arteri vital, klo kena dia bisa kehabisan darah cuman dalam waktu beberapa menit.

Habis sudah kesabarannya akhirnya dia maju, bener-bener serius sama si cowok bertato. Dia jalan muter hingga nggak sengaja nemuin Id card N ngambil itu barang, he had a weapon so do him, keadaan seri kan. Pertama dia buka kaitnya N manjangin kunci yang ada di dalem supaya mencuat keluar meski nggak sampai 15 senti terus balikin semuanya jadi satu (penjepitnyanya gede N kawat yang dibuat kunci, panjang jadi mudah aja), gitu selese dia jepitin di his right middle finger. Si cowok bertato nggak sabar terus nyerang cowok satunya, pisau bedah itu meski nggak tepat sasaran, kena tangan kiri yang buat cowok satunya gunain buat nglindungin dadanya, cukup dalem sih sampai kena tulang bawahnya. Cowok satunya ngambil tindakan nusukin itu kawat ke rusuk cowok bertato beberapa kali. N kedua cowok itupun misahin diri. Ternyata senjata kawat kayak gini malah bikin kekuatan tangannya tambah melemah, cowok itu pun buang senjatanya, karena perhatiannya teralih dia nggak sadar lawannya dah ada di belakang N ngeyayat punggungnya panjang banget, reflect kaki kanannya nyerang nyamping ngenain leher itu cowok bertato, belum rubuh juga dia nyerang perutnya pake lutut N sukses buat cowok bertato itu ngelangkah mundur beberapa langkah. Mereka berdua narik nafas buat ngumpulin tenaganya, apalagi mereka masih berada di tengah hutan sekarang.

Mereka istirahat nggak ada tiga menit, si cowok bertato dah nyerang duluan tangannya masih megang itu pisau bedah, cowok satunya berusaha nyerang pake kaki tapi telat, meski celana yang dia pake terbuat dari bahan kuat tapi tetep aja pisau bedah bisa nembus apa aja, akhirnya kakinya juga nggak luput kena sayatan dalem sampai tulang kering. Tapi mereka berdua masih bisa berdiri, cowok satunya tiba-tiba megang tangan kanan yang dia buat megang pisau, tapi dia nggak habis ide, ngelemparin itu pisau ketangan kiri N langsung nyerang bagian punggung sebelah kanan nusukin mpe dalem terus ditarik kebawah, yang punya tubuh nggak terima, langsung aja dia mencengkeram itu sendi bahu lawannya N diteken kuat. Teriakan langsung keluar dari itu cowok bertato. Rasanya emang sakit because langsung nyerang sendi yang emang nggak pernah dilatih. Si cowok bertato nyoba nglepasin diri tapi kedua tangannya nggak bisa di gerakin N tubuh yang makin lemah semakin nggak bantu, dia mesti misahin diri oke cara terakhir sepertinya bakalan berhasil meski habis itu dia bakal kehabisan tenaga. Dia lompat N kakinya nendang perut cowok satunya, kuat sih mpe mereka berdua misah sekitar empat meteran, N kedua cowok itu jatuh telentang.

Ngeliat lawannya masih bisa bergerak pelan N akhirnya bisa berdiri bikin dia ketakutan setengah mati, padahal waktu tahu sang paman yang mau nyoba bunuh dia aja dia nggak pernah ngerasa ketakutan kayak gini. Gitu tau klo dia tinggal sama tou-sannya juga berarti nawarin diri buat dibunuh, dia juga nggak takut. Padahal baru pertama kali ketemu, dia ngerasa ketakutan banget sama lawannya ini. Cowok satunya masih nyoba nahan sadarnya, kepalanya bener-bener pusing sekarang N rasanya kakinya nggak napak tanah, klo nggak di selesein bisa-bisa dia yang dibunuh sama lawannya. Sekarang dia dah berdiri tegak tangannya gerak pelan ke punggung buat narik pisau bedah yang masih nancep, habis itu dia jalan kearah lawannya pelan.

"Berhenti, jangan kesini." Suara cowok bertato itu emang kedengeran takut, dia nggak kuat berdiri. Jangankan berdiri ngangkat tangannya aja dia dah nggak sanggup.

"Gw bilang berhenti, to-tolong jangan kesini." N dia nangis, cowok yang ada dihadapannya lebih kuat, klo aja dia nggak pakai cara licik dia dah mati sekarang. Tapi bukannya dia juga nggak takut mati. Padahal lawannya kliatan ngeluarin banyak darah. Jarak mereka berdua dah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, tiba-tiba aja cowok yang masih nyoba buat jalan itu jatuh, belum aja nyentuh tanah seseorang nopang tubuhnya.

"Menarik." Cowok ketiga datang nahan tubuh itu, N tersenyum. Padahal nggak ada yang bagus ngeliat anak cowok bleeding. N berjalan bawa kedua cowok yang dah ilang kesadarannya itu keluar hutan.

Naruto sekarang dah ada di rumah sakit Konoha. Bocah blonde itu kayak mumi, tubuhnya penuh perban, nggak cuman itu dia juga hampir aja nggak bisa di slametin cause kehabisan darah, plus sampai sekarang dia belum sadar padahal dah dua hari dia dirawat disini. Ada di rumah sakit yang pake peralatan super canggih N secara langsung ditanganin sama Tsunade bukan jaminan Naruto buat dia cepet sembuh. Meski semua orang bingung sama keadaan Naruto tetep aja mereka semua tutup mulut. Klo Kyuubi tau, keadaan bakalan lebih gawat dari yang kemarin dulu, dia dah 18 tahun sekarang jadi dia hampir bisa berbuat apa aja, termasuk bunuh Tsunade sekarang, atau mungkin Shizune juga karena nggak bisa jaga "his kit".

Naruto ditemuin bersama kedua pasien yang kabur. Waktu pertama kali saksi liat, satu cowok yang pake pakaian pasien lagi nyeret dua tubuh yang nggak sadar, satu Naruto N satunya pasien lain yang nyoba kabur. Pas di interogasi sih katanya dia nggak tau apa-apa sebelumnya, tau-tau mereka dah tepar di tanah, ya udah bawa balik ke KCC. Petugas juga percaya aja, mereka punya asumsi yang nyebabin Naruto N pasien satunya luka parah kayak gini, orang yang dianggap bahaya yang biasanya muncul di berita, bisa buronan, pembunuh masal, psycotic person tak murni. N penjagaan di KCC di perketat tiga kali lipat.

Hari ketiga baru Naruto sadar, pertama kali buka mata kaget juga sih, semua yang diliat sama dia putih, pikiran pertama yang muncul nyatain klo dia dah mati, but gitu indera yang lain dah berfungsi normal dia nyium bau obat yang yengat banget, lega deh dia nggak jadi mati. Tunggu, kenapa dia sekarang ada di rumah sakit(?), semakin aneh aja gitu ngerasa badannya sakit banget gitu digerakin, kenapa badannya sakit terus dia kayak mumi sekarang. Belum aja bingungnya ilang Tsunade datang terus Shizune dibelakangnya.

"Untunglah kau sudah sadar Naruto, kami sangat kawatir."

"Kenapa aku bisa disini nenek Tsunade, bibi Shizune?"

**TBC**

More puzzle again. Da yang tau siapa yang tarung diatas ? we'll give you a chocolate bar if any reader new who those peoples.

Bocoran chapter depan nggak da bloody-bloody, Hyu mau nyoba gimana cara pikir orang kena depresi. N si Sasu kayaknya muncul deh. Belum selese sih hope Hyu nggak kena WB, jadi bisa cepet selesainya.

Balasan review.

Salam kenal juga, thank's for review

Naru nggak dibawa ke Irlandia, kan nggak dibolehin sama ketiga guardiannya. Qynt nyaranin mending klo nggak jelas dibaca lagi aja, di bagian tengah itu bagian mimpinya Sai, tapi berdasarkan pengalaman asli, dah jelas belum? Kyuubi emang pengidap superiority complex, tapi cause jatahnya kyuubi lom ada jadinya Hyu nampilinya cuman sekilas aja. Perlu tau aja seperiority complex N ego yang gede itu sama loh. Klo pas ada bagiannya Kyuubi lagi ntar lebih jelas deh.

(H : Van Helsing ?

Q : Itu nama tokoh film N judulnya juga deh klo nggak salah, dia vampire hunter gitu klo nggak salah juga

H : Gw nggak tau ?

Q : Ya iyalah, lo kan nggak suka jenis yang kayak gitu.)

Well thank's for the idea.

Tapi ceritanya nggak kayak gitu, ini fict multy chap yang panjang, Minato pasti bangun tapi entaran.

Seperti biasa klo ada yang tanya or nggak jelas bakal kami jawab deh, klo bisa.

Thank's all for the review.

Another review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**TULIP HITAM**

**BACKSOUND : WELCOME TO MY LIFE by SIMPLE PLAN**

**CHAPTER 4 : BUAH MELON TERMANIS**

Satu bulan dah lewat habis dia kelur dari rumah sakit, Naruto ngerasa kayak berada di dalem penjara, kerjaannya cuman belajar sama guru privatnya, yeah dia memang murid home schooling. Tapi kemarin Shizune beri ijin buat dia pergi ke KCC, dia bisa main sekarang. Belum aja guru privatnya beresin buku, Naruto lari ke kamar buat ganti baju, pake celana orange, kaos hitam N nggak lupa jumper orange pemberian ayah. Well he like to be blinding star. Dia selese pas guru privatnya keluar pintu, langsung dia kunci itu pintu, N berlari kearah lift, ninggalin guru privatnya yang cuman bisa geleng kepala.

Hari ini pelajaran lebih cepet selese jadi waktunya main jauh lebih banyak. Kata Shizune kemarin sih ada acara penyambutan beberapa dokter baru, jadi lebih rame asikin aja. Sekarang dia dah punya Id tetap jadi nggak perlu repot nglewatin penjagaan yang makin ketat N nggak tau juga berapa lapis sekarang, klo pakai Id tetap dia cuman di periksa di dua pos, satu di gerbang, satunya lagi di pintu masuk gedung utama. Sekarang dia jalan menuju kantor Shizune, dia pengen nanya sesuatu. Lumayan capek juga sih jalan muter, padahal dia dah pakai lift tetep aja capek, akhirnya sampai juga di kantor Shizune. Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu lagi sibuk main squash, so nggak tau klo ada yang masuk kantornya. Ide jahil nempel di otaknya Naru, pastinya berhasil.

"BIBI SHIZUNE!" Naruto tereak kenceng banget, gila hampir 100 desibel. Tentu aja yang laen langsung tepar denger itu suara(nggak ding) Shizune jatuh kehantam bola squashnya sendiri. Si Naru senyum penuh kemenangan, emang ni anak klo lagi kumat jahilnya berasa bener anak Kyuubi(anaknya setan). Shizune nyoba bangun meski kepalanya nyut-nyutan, meski ngerasa sebel but siapa sih yang bisa nolak wajah imut(I'm want to throw up).

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk Naruto?" Yang diajak ngomong malah nyengir. Hari ini dia mesti cari tau siapa yang bawa dia pulang, siapa tau mereka bisa kasih penjelasan soal keadaanya yang lumayan aneh itu. Dah berkali-kali dia tanya ke orang-orang, jawabannya selalu sama, nggak ada yang tau.

Nggak tau gimana caranya, Naruto berhasil dapat informasi dari Shizune, padahal tau banget apa yang dia omongin tadi nglanggar sumpahnya, N keliatannya Shizune juga nggak sadar. Naruto terus aja pamit keluar, nggak akan ada yang tau apa yang ada direncanain sama dia, dia masuk salah satu volunteer istimewa, meski klo maen sama pasien dia butuh pengawas, tetep aja he had all access, not some a big deal, lagian dia dah hapal sama semua pengawas disini, paling-paling dia bakal ditinggal sendiri. Dia jalan ke gedung paling ujung apalagi klo bukan sektor D, ditemenin sama pengawas(lucky him) yang dah hapal banget sama Naruto. Agak butuh waktu sih, apalagi sekarang tambah lagi temboknya N sekarang sektor D lebih kayak gedung individu, yang kayak misah dari KCC, sektor D punya rest area sendiri, yang lebih ijo N rimbun, banyak banget deh pohonnya. Naruto jalan masuk lorong, ngelewatin rooms A, B, C terus D, nglewatin lagi DI, DII, DIII, N berhenti di kamar DIV. Pengawas dah mulai nekan code lock, open.

"Naruto?" Naruto dongakin kepalanya, mereka masih belum buka pintu.

"Iya paman?"

"Paman tunggu diluar yah, tenang aja nggak paman kunci kok." Benarkan tebakannya tadi, asal dia nggak buat ribut, dia pasti dapet jawabannya. Pelan-pelan dia masuk itu kamar. Kayak tebakan dia juga klo semua kamar di sektor D sama aja, tembok N lantainya empuk, banyak banget bantal disini, di ruangan 3x4 meter ini semua pake warna putih, termasuk seragam pasien yang sekarang lagi pakai jaket pengekang, dia lagi duduk nyender di pojok, rada takut juga sih soalnya yang pakai jaket pengekang biasanya berbahaya, tapi dia mesti gimana lagi coba? Naruto jalan ngedeketin pasien, agak sangsi juga sih soalnya ni pasien nggak gerak, kakinya ditekuk kepalanya nunduk, jadi kayak liat kantong terigu gede tapi punya rambut merah.

"Hallo, nama gw Naruto, salam kenal." Yang diajak ngomong nggak nanggepin, N masih nggak bergerak.

"Siapa nama lo?" Nggak ada tanggepan. Naruto buka map yang tadi dikasih sama Shizune.

"Nama lo Gaara Tanekyou kan?" Mungkin ini pasien emang punya kelambatan penerima pesan di otak, giliran ditanya namanya aja ngerespon dari tadi kek, itu kepala merah mulai gerak nampilin muka horor yang selalu ada di tv, yang selalu bikin Naruto nggak bisa tidur klo lagi sendirian di apartement, rada takut juga sih. Tapi gitu Naruto liat matanya, mata itu persis kayak yang dia punya dulu, persis waktu dia belum ketemu sama semua orang yang ada di kehidupannya sekarang. Waktu semua orang nganggap dia sampah karena nggak tau darimana asal usulnya, semua orang yang benci sama dia even he never knew the reason why he've been hated, dia emang selalu sendiri N hidup cuman buat dirinya sendiri, kenapa pasien di depannya bisa punya mata kayak gitu yah. Rasa takutnya dah ilang gitu tau mereka orang yang sama, bedanya pasien ini punya keluarga yang masih peduli sama dia, buktinya dia dimasukin ke KCC, meski ini tempat buat rehabilitasi tapi ini tempat mahal.

"Ehm, Gaara dah satu jam nih, waktu gw habis, tenang besok gw kesini kok okay." Gaara masih aja diem. Mukanya tanpa ekspresi, nggak tau pengaruh obat or emang blue printnya kayak gitu. Naruto keluar balik ke kantor Shizune, habis nemuin Gaara, moodnya buat main sama anak-anak lain jadi ilang, gitu juga buat ketemu sama pasien yang bawa dia keluar hutan.

Mulai dari situ Naruto pasti ke ruangan Gaara, tiap hari ada aja yang di ceritain sama dia, soal yang dia nggak boleh makan eskrim delapan bungkus, para suster yang suka banget nyubitin pipinya mpe merah, guru privatnya yang tiap hari makin nyebelin soalnya ngasih PR yang tambah banyak, film yang ternyata dia sewa bukannya film komedi malah film horor, N yang terakhir diuber-uber banci, cause tu orang gemes banget sama Naru, bahkan sampai kamar Gaarapun muka Naruto masih pucet(takut ya…). Perubahan juga kliatan di Gaara sendiri, sekarang Gaara nggak sering ngamuk, mukanya Gaara juga nggak sehoror dulu, yang lebih hebat lagi nih Gaara dah nggak perlu pake jaket pengekang N dia boleh keluar kamar. Kayak sekarang nih Naruto sama Gaara lagi duduk di bangku kayu panjang di depan pohon buah blueberry. Naruto lagi ngubek-ngubek tasnya, nyari sesuatu, lumayan lama sih N akhirnya ketemu juga, TARA…dua bungkus coklat batangan.

"Ini buat lo Gaa," Gaara bukannya nerima malah ngeliat itu coklat aneh,"kenapa, lo nggak suka coklat?"

"Manis N soda makin bikin gw nggak bisa tidur." Gaara nundukin kepalanya, baru inget dia klo Gaara punya insomnia parah.

"Terus lo sukanya apaan?" Yang ditanya nggak langsung jawab, Naruto dah mulai buka coklatnya N gigit gede.

"Naruto,"

"Hm." Naruto masih aja ngunyah coklat N selese, satu gigit lagi.

"Gw suka naruto." Satu gigitan gede nggak sengaja ketelen, nyebapin Naruto kena serangan batuk mendadak.

"Lo, s-suka gw?" Mukanya Naruto jadi langsung pucet. Nggak nyangka klo Gaara bakal nembak dia, padahal dia seneng banget punya temen kayak cowok berambut merah ini. Naruto jadi mikir aneh-aneh, klo Gaara ditolak terus ngamuk, terus bunuh dia gimana, dia kan belum ketemu Kyuubi. Mukanya tambah pucet nahan mual, pikiran Naruto bener-bener kacau.

"Naruto yang biasa di ramen." Hah lega, ternyata yang di sukai Gaara itu fishcake yang biasa ditaruh di ramen, nggak Naruto dia.

"Wah, bentar lagi waktu kunjungan habis nih, gw pergi dulu yah, besok gw kesini lagi, okay." Naruto berdiri ninggalin Gaara, biasanya sih bentar lagi bakalan ada suster yang dateng beri dia obat, jadi Gaara nggak sendirian. Dia jalan lumayan pelan soalnya biasanya habis ini dia bakalan cuman bisa nunggu Shizune di kantornya, bosen banget nggak sih. Dia ngambil jalan muter sekalian ngelilingin seluruh rest area, baru aja dia mau masuk gedung, dia denger suster ngomong sama satu pasien.

"Ayolah Uchiha-san, saya mohon anda harus minum obatnya, tolonglah Uchiha-san." Jelas banget suster itu kliatan desperate, yang diajak ngomong masih aja baca buku yang dia taruh di meja, nggak peduli sama suster di sebelahnya.

"Tadi pagi anda juga tidak meminum obat anda kan? Anda harus rutin minum obat jika ingin cepat keluar dari sini."

Kayaknya Naruto pernah denger nama Uchiha tapi dimana yah, mikir-mikir-mikir inget dia sekarang, Uchiha kan pasien yang bawa dia keluar hutan. Suster kayaknya berhasil ngasih si Uchiha tadi minum obat N pergi. Naruto jalan ndeketin, siapa tau dia bisa jawab pertanyaannya. Pasien yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu lagi duduk di bangku baca deket jalan masuk gedung. Kursi N mejanya dari kayu. Naruto duduk in opposite one pas di depan Sasuke.

"Halo," Naruto nyapa N nyengir lebar, sesuai trademarknya dia."Masih ingat wajah ini?" Naruto ngomong sambil nunjuk mukanya sendiri, yang diajak ngomong cuman liat dia sekilas terus nglanjutin bacanya. Itu buat Naruto kliatan sebel tapi tetep nyoba buat sabar.

"Masak lo nggak inget, lo kan yang nolong gw tiga bulan lalu, yang nyeret gw keluar hutan, inget dong sekarang?" Yang diajak ngomong tetep aja nggak nanggepin.

'Sabar Naruto, langsung ke intinya aja deh.' Naruto ngomong sama dirinya sendiri, berusaha buat nggak ngamuk.

"Lo tau nggak, kenapa waktu itu gw terluka parah, kata nenek Tsunade sih bahkan mpe kehilangan banyak darah. Gw nggak tau kenapa gw sampai kayak gitu. Perasaan, gw selalu baik sama orang lain, masak sih ada yang tega gituin gw. Lo kan yang nemuin gw pertama kali jadi lo tau dong yang nyebapin gw kayak gitu, hey jawab dong." Naruto kena psychogenic amnesia, yang nyebapin dia lupa sama kejadian dimana dia diserang sama lima makluk brengsek itu, dia cuman inget klo dia lagi berdarah N ditolong sama Kyuubi. Sasuke nggak ngalihin perhatiannya dari buku.

"Hey! Gw lagi ngomong sama elo, Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke berdiri ngerasa kegangggu sama bocah kuning ini. Gitu tahu yang diajak ngomong mau pergi dari situ, Naruto nggak terima, bukannya ngambil jalan biasa, Naruto naik meja N lompat pas di depan Sasuke.

'Sial, mana ini Uchiha brengsek lebih tinggi dari pada gw lagi.' Pikir Naruto makin jengah, dia nggak bakalan ngebiarin cowok didepannya pergi, Naruto megang kerah baju pasien yang dipakai sama Sasuke kuat, habis itu dia naik kursi disebelahnya.

'Nah klo kayak gini, gw bisa lebih tinggi dari pada dia, jadi keren kan.' Pikir dia lagi, N tambah kuat aja itu cengkeraman di kerah baju.

"Lepas." Suara perintah keluar dari Sasuke. Datar sih ngomongnya, nggak pakai intonasi or naikin suaranya. Tapi namanya juga Naruto, bukannya nurut eh malah satu lagi tangan maju, naruto narik tangannya nyebapin itu bocah berdua mukanya jadi deket.

"Gw lagi bicara sama elo, Uchiha brengsek!" Terkejut, Sasuke langsung masang pandangan membunuhnya, nggak terima sama omongan Naruto barusan.

"Tarik kembali ucapan lo." Dua cowok beda kutup itu saling pasang death glare. Sama-sama nggak terima sama orang didepannya.

"Nggak akan pernah brengsek."

"Gw bilang tarik ucapan lo, idiot." Makin nggak terima sama ucapan Naruto, Sasuke juga cengkeram kaosnya Naru, jadi makin deket deh.

"**PRANG"**

Nggak ada yang sadar klo ada piring terbang nyasar N akhirnya pecah pas di kepalanya Naruto, hal itu juga yang nyebapin Naruto jatuh, kaget sih tapi bingung kok surface rada empuk yah, pas dia buka mata yang dia liat cuman bola mata hitam kliatan horor banget. Liplock. Gitu alarm cowok berdua itu nyala, mereka langsung berdiri N menjauh.

Reaksi Naruto, langsung ngelap bibirnya kasar, N ngerasa perutnya mual, plus kepalanya pusing. Reaksi Sasuke, dia cuman ngelap bibirnya pakai tangan, mukanya dah kembali kayak semula, tanpa ekspresi. Pelan-pelan rambut blonde punya Naruto kayak berubah warna, suster yang tadi shock liat adegan ciuman Sasuke N Naruto belum sadar juga meski liat darah dah ngalir di kepala Naru. Untung aja ada Gaara yang terus ndeketin Naruto.

"Naruto, gw anter ke gedung, lo terluka." Gaara dah megang pundaknya Naruto, tiba-tiba aja Sasuke diri di depan mereka ngasih perban ke Gaara.

"Pake ini buat nahan darahnya." Gitu selesai, Sasuke jalan masuk gedung.

Makin hari Naruto jadi lumayan akrab sama Sasuke, Naruto mikir klo Sasuke nggak sebrengsek kliatannya, tiap pasien punya masalah kan, dia juga mantan penghuni sini, meski nggak inget apa yang nyebapin kenapa dia meski dimasukin kesini. Mereka bertiga selalu duduk sama-sama (translate: Naruto maksa Gaara N Sasuke buat duduk sebangku or adepan), meski habis itu selalu Naruto yang ngomong, buat Naruto sih nggak masalah, mereka juga pasti denger yang dia omongin. Meski tanggepan Sasuke selalu bikin sebel, yah nggak papalah paling nggak dia nggak dianggap patung lagi sama Sasuke, klo Gaara dia emang jarang ngomong.

Hari ini KCC buka pendaftaran buat para relawan, meski yang daftar bejibun tapi nggak semua bisa keterima. Mereka harus ngelewatin beberapa test yang nggak mudah, hadapan sama korban trauma was some a big deal. Salah satu syaratnya, para relawan harus range-age 12-18 tahun, jadinya mereka daftar mesti diantar walinya. Naruto lagi duduk diatas panggung N para sukarelawan tetap yang lain, lagi dengerin pidato yang disampein sama pemilik KCC. Bosen juga sih, padahal klo hari libur gini dia bisa lebih puas main sama Gaara N Sasuke, dari pagi sampai sore, mana dia belum ngambil pesanannya lagi. Naruto liat calon temen-temennya, ada yang cuman pake kaos, ada yang pake suit lengkap. Penampilan mereka, ada yang pake merah dari atas sampai bawah, ada pake baju blink-blink. Pengliatan naruto berhenti pada calon relawan, klo diliat dari tempat Naruto sih mereka cewek kembar, kliatannya sama ayahnya deh, soalnya mereka bertiga mirip banget, ayahnya pake yukata sedang anaknya yang rambutnya panjang pake kemeja putih plus celana bahan hitam, klo satunya yang rambut pendek pakai cardigan biru muda plus rok dark blue selutut.

'Kok cewek pakaiannya gitu yah, tapi yang satunya manis sih, ahh mereka liat sini.' Naruto senyum secharming mungkin sambil dadah-dadah, tapi senyumnya ilang gitu itu cewek langsung ngalihin pandangannya.

Gitu ucara selesai Naruto langsung kabur pergi, lagian habis ini acaranya langsung test anggota baru, penjagaan bakal dilonggarin, dia bisa bawa masuk hadiah buat Gaara N Sasuke dengan mudah (insert devil's laugh here).

Dua jam kemudian baru Naruto balik, pesenennya dah masuk semua di tas gedenya, ngelewatin para penjaga juga nggak masalah tinggal bohong dikit beres. Sekarang dia dah jalan di gedung utama bentar lagi, tinggal nglewatin selasar yang ngehubungin gedung utama sama halaman depan gedung D.

"Naruto bisa kesini sebentar," Sial, apa jangan-jangan Shizune tau klo dia nylundupin barang.

"Bisa tolong bantu aku." Dia cuman bisa nyengir berusaha seinnocent mungkin. Kliatannya sih Shizune nggak sendirian, di sampingnya ada cewek yang Naruto lihat tadi pagi.

"Bisa kau ajak Hyuuga-san bersamamu, sekalian mengajaknya berkeliling, dia lolos jadi relawan baru. Terima kasih Naruto." N with that she's gone.

"Salam kenal Hyuuga-chan, aku Naruto, ehm rambutmu bagus."

"Terima kasih, aku Neji Hyuuga, dan aku bukan perempuan." Naruto langsung bengong, muka didepannya ini nggak bisa klo nggak dikatain manis, N rambut panjang kayak iklan shampo.

"E-elo cowok."

"Aku anggap itu pujian."

"Ah sudahlah, kita telat." Naruto nggak sadar nyeret tangan Neji terus ngajak dia lari.

Di kursi taman di bawah pohon, ada dua cowok disitu, yang rambut hitam lagi senderan di pohon, yang rambut merah lagi nyenderin kepalanya di meja bunder nyoba tidur.

"Halo teman-teman." Naruto ngasih salam sama duo sobatnya. Sasuke masang muka sangar klo Gaara cuman kedap-kedip.

"Lo telat idiot."

"Yeah my bad, my bad. Dah ah gw nggak mau berantem Sas, gw bawain sesuatu buat lo berdua." Asik sama duo temannya, dia lupa sama Neji.

"Siapa lo?" Kaget sama pertanyaan Sasuke, Gaara N Naruto noleh.

"He, he, perkenalkan Neji Hyuuga relawan baru, oh iya Neji, ini Gaara Tanekyou terus itu Sasuke Uchiha, mereka berdua nggak usah diambil hati, yah lo tau kan." Neji bungkuk hormat. Naruto masih ngeluarin kotak-kotak kecil yang nggak tau isinya apaan.

"Nah ini jus tomat buat sasuke, keripik buat Gaara, puding coklat buat Sasuke, melon manis buat Sasuke nggak usah kawatir dah gw potong disana lo tinggal makan, puding teh hijau buat Gaara, blackfores coffee buat Sasuke, terus ini susu anget N naruto buat Gaara, yang terakhir sekotak ice cream jumbo special pake potongan melon manis buat gw." Tapi kan ada pendatang baru, Naruto noleh ke neji yang duduk di samping kanan.

"Neji lo suka ice cream, lo bisa makan sama gw, tapi sendoknya cuman satu, nggak papa kan?"

"Nggak papa." Tapi muka Neji rada merah, apalagi liat Naruto ngambil sesendok penuh eskrim N dimasukin kemulutnya terus ngasih sendok ke Neji, sambil nyengir.

'Ciuman nggak langsung' pikir Neji N itu buat muka Neji tambah merah, Naruto nggak tau soalnya dia lagi nyobain makanannya Sasuke N Gaara, sedang Gaara N Sasuke cuman ngelirik benci banget ke arah Neji.

**TBC**

Ternyata Hyu nggak bisa bikin fict depresi, kurang mood katanya. Gimana chapter ini?

Da para reader yang tau kemana arah ceritanya, hintnya kemungkinan selalu ada N apa yang terlihat di permukaan tak selalu benar.

Buat reader yang berhasil nebak ntar jalan ceritanya bakal kayak apaan, hadiahnya…ehm…request yang kalian mau bakal kita buatin deh meski itu nentang alur cerita, meski juga bikin lemon romance yang ampe bikin Hyu muntah, bakal kami buatkan deh…

Semoga alurnya nggak kecepetan.

Sampai chap 4 ini kami buat fictnya nggak kepanjangan kan? Deskripsinya masih kurang jelas?

Chapter depan, kayaknya cerita kenapa Sasuke masuk KCC, bukan pembantain clan tentunya, keluarga Sasuke masih hidup kok, meski Hyu orangnya tegaan tapi dia nggak sesadis klo dibanding sama yang punya hak paten Naruto.

Buat nama marganya Gaara, murni karangan Hyu. Asalnya dari perwujudan one tailed beast, kan namanya tanuki. Pertama Gaara Tanuki, tapi aneh kedengerannya, diotak-atik jadi deh Gaara Tanekyou.

Wah, tebakannya bener. Qynt seneng deh para reader bener nebaknya, yang lagi tarung itu Gaara vs …

Buat siapa yang jadi lawannya Gaara di chapter kemaren masih jadi puzzle, ayo siapa yang tau?

Waktu adegan tarungnya itu dah kayak liat film lho, kurang jelas yah deskripsinya?

Gini deh kami bantu, bayangin Gaara tarung sama cowok bayangan(yang kayak di detective conan, tau kan), dah jelas?

Klo di kasih tau sekarang nggak seru ah, alasannya masih jauh, tapi pasti bakalan dibuka siapa lawannya Gaara.

Buat yang dah jawab bener Qynt kasih chocolate, eh tapi mana cooconya? (bengong liat Hyu dah ngabisin semua persediaan chocolate)

Hyu, padahal itu beli pake uang saku bulanan napa dihabisin semua, Qynt nggak terima.(Hyu masih nggak peduli malah keluar bawa sisa makanan laen)

Kenapa selalu Qynt sih yang jadi pihak teraniaya,(nangis cabe rawit)

Chapter depan kayaknya agak lama deh, baru jadi rangkanya doang, belom di jadiin cerita penuh.

Yah taulah…dosen sekarang klo ngasih tugas makin aneh-aneh, jadi kami sibuk plus lagi middle test. Ah Qynt pusing…

Belom lagi masalah hujan, jadi bikin kita selalu pulang kehujanan.

Belom lagi si Hyu yang lagi kecanduan bacaan baru, klo Hyu lagi baca, banjir juga dia nggak peduli.

We had new project, tapi nggak tau di publish apa nggak, soalnya nggak sepanjang TH sih, multy chap juga. Genrenya angst gitu deh. Kayaknya Naru centric deh. Fict buatan Hyu weird banget sih.

Nggak tau ah, Qynt pusing banget

Malah jadi babbling nggak jelas,

Klo ada pertanyaan akan kami jawab, klo bisa.

Thank's all for the review,

Another review, please…


	5. Chapter 5

**Warn: klo lagi sedih jangan baca chapter ini dulu, melow-melow gitu deh isinya.**

**Lebay gitu deh, sappy-sappy gitu.**

**We warn you.**

**Ini merupakan chapter terpanjang ever, by us. Masih mau baca?**

**TULIP HITAM**

**BACKSOUND : OST NARUTO SHIPPUDEN 13-SOLITUDE**

**CHAPTER 5 : WOUND**

Sasuke lagi tidur di kamar no.AIII, sekarang dah jam enam pagi. Tadi sih tidurnya baik-baik aja, nafasnya normal tapi sekarang berubah kayak habis lari marathon, tubuhnya basah kayak nyebur air padahal cuman karena keringetan doang. Nggak lama Sasuke bangun, kerasa ngos-ngosan, he had a bad dream, no it was a worst nightmare. Jantungnya detak diatas normal, N inget sama mimpi yang dia alami barusan semakin buat keadaannya tambah parah, meski mimpinya berdasar yang dialamin dulu, tetep bikin dia ngerasa kesakitan setengah mati.

**FLASHBACK.**

"Kau kenapa Otouto?" Sasuke terus aja diem, makanan yang ada di piring sama sekali nggak kesentuh sama sendok, garpu, tangan or whatever thing. Ngerasa bosen N sebel, gimana enggak, hari ini hari libur tapi malah dia nggak bisa keluar rumah, acara keluarga buat dia ngebatalin rencananya sama duo kakaknya. Makin jengah aja dia pas waktu sekarang, meski semua yang hadir bermarga Uchiha, mereka semua berisik. They were disaster, bahkan Sasuke lebih milih buat dikeroyok sama para fansnya disekolah dibanding klo meski semeja sama para sepupunya, their loud melebihi ratusan anak ayam yang dibakar hidup-hidup. Tangannya di sembunyiin dibawah meja, ngepal nahan marah.

Koyuki duduk disamping kanan Sasuke, agak kasian juga klo ngeliat adik imutnya ngerasa tersiksa kayak gini, sebenarnya dia juga ngerasa nggak nyaman klo disuruh makan semeja sama semua sepupunya, tapi mau gimana lagi dia nggak bisa nolak."otouto," Mana acaranya masih lama lagi, padahal dari pagi Sasuke belum makan. Koyuki nengok sebelah kanan ngeliat Itachi yang stay cool seperti biasa, padahal tau banget dalamnya pasti cursing habis-habisan, self control punya Itachi emang sebanding sama tou-san mereka. Koyuki megang tangan Itachi.

"Itachi-nii, sasuke…" Ngomongnya ngambang. Meski mereka berdua saudara kembar, Koyuki respect banget sama Itachi. Itachi ngelirik kearah Sasuke terus ngasih senyum manis ke arah Koyuki.

"Tenang aja Yuki-chan, serahin semua sama gw." Koyuki masih megang tangannya Itachi.

Nggak lama itachi nundukin kepala, ngirup nafas panjang beberapa kali, habis itu nafasnya kedengeran pendek-pendek, sekarang ganti Itachi yang megang tangan Koyuki, tangannya panas. Makin lama kliatan klo Itachi kayak nahan sakit, nafasnya makin pendek N keringetan dingin dah ngalir turun lewat pipinya. Desisan keluar dari mulut Itachi, pelan sih tapi Koyuki denger jelas N pegangan Itachi juga makin keras. Mau nggak mau Koyuki ngerasain sakit juga, ngeliat saudara kembarnya kaya gitu. Sasuke yang ada di sisi yang lain bingung juga liat reaksi nee-channya, kayak nahan sakit.

"**BRUUGH**"

Badan Itachi ambruk keatas meja makan, mukanya merah N kliatan banget lagi kesakitan. Semua orang panik, gimana enggak Itachi terkenal anak yang kuat, mentally N physically. Jadi nggak gampang banget dia collaps kayak gitu. Fugaku yang tahu kejadian itu, cuman bisa ngehela nafas, dah tau tabiat anak-anaknya. Nyuruh para pelayan buat ngangkat tubuh Itachi, terus aja dia merhatiin ternyata Koyuki N Sasuke jalan dibelakang, Fugaku masang senyum, Itachi emang bener kebanggaan Uchiha.

Habis nidurin Itachi di kamarnya, para pelayan itu pergi, nggak lama suhu tubuh Itachi turun, keringat dah berhenti, mukanya lama-lama jadi balik nggak pucet lagi N buka matanya. Meski kepalanya rada nyut-nyuttan tapi sebanding lah, lagipula tou-sannya juga nggak ada disini kan, mereka bisa bebas sekarang.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja Itachi-nii," Koyuki ngeliatain saudara kembarnya kawatir, ayolah meski tahu semua itu cuman acting tetep nggak nyaman kan ngeliat kembarannya nahan sakit.

"Tenang aja Yuki-chan, cuman dikit pusing kok, Sasuke cepat ganti baju, kita pergi."

"Iya aniki." Sasuke pergi kekamarnya, ninggalin Koyuki N Itachi.

Nggak lama mereka bertiga dah ada di luar rumah, kabur lewat jalan sempit, dibilang jalan nggak juga sih, cuman papan kayu seukuran lebar 30cm yang dikaitin ke balkon N pohon yang ada di samping kamar Itachi, terus turun pakai tali yang diiket dipohon yang dahannya dah ngelewatin tembok pagar, yang tingginya 4meter. Manggil taksi mereka ke pusat kota deh.

Sasuke dah baik moodnya dari tadi, saat kayak gini emang bisa buat ngilangin stress, meski diantara bertiga cuman Koyuki yang agak banyak omong. Pemberhentian pertama butik.

"Berapa lama Yuki-nee belanja aniki?"

"Kayak lo nggak tau Yuki-chan aja. Paling cepet satu jam." Koyuki dah senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi ninggalin duo saodaranya dibelakang. Klo pas kayak gini sifat sopan yang selalu dipakai sama dia ilang, bahkan dia bisa cursing klo barang yang dah diincer diambil sama orang lain, klo perlu ngamuk.

"AH…YOHJI YAMAMOTO COLLECTION KELUAR." Denger teriakan Koyuki didalam butik buat duo Uchiha laen langsung lemes.

"Sepertinya dua jam nggak cukup." Mereka berdua nggerutu bareng. Meski tiap belanja mereka nggak perlu bawa barang yang mereka beli cause langsung diantar kerumah, tetep aja nunggu itu bikin jengkel. Itachi N Sasuke langsung nuju ruang tunggu yang dah disiapin di butik itu, nyamanin duduknya, Sasuke ngeluarin PSPnya N Itachi dah mulai ndengerin musik lewat I-podnya. Mereka berdua dah nggak nyambung sama dunia luar klo dah gini, nggak denger juga Koyuki yang ngamuk-ngamuk soal baju yang katanya dibuat cuman satu ternyata ada yang ngembarin.

Untungnya sesi belanja nggak lama, gara-gara masalah produk masal or apalah namanya itu. Mereka bertiga nglanjutin jalan-jalannya. Second destination toko barang-barang antik, nggak sembarang toko barang antik sih. Klo dibagian depan emang kayak toko barang antik yang laen, tapi gitu nyerahin kartu member royal, you'll got all access. Semua barang yang aneh even outsider never knew or think they were ever created. Mereka mulai naik lift barang, Koyuki keluar di lantai dua yang isinya kebanyakan perhiasan N lukisan. Sasuke keluar di lantai tiga yang isinya senjata, N Itachi keluar di lantai empat, lantai teratas yang isinya the rare thing.

Koyuki mulai liat-liat benda yang ada. Semua lukisan yang masuk sini berumur 100tahun lebih, meski nggak semua berasal dari famous artis, tetep aja yang dijual punya mutu tinggi. Dia berenti pas di depan lukisan gede yang isinya cowok blonde yang punya rambut panjang, rambutnya diiket persis kayak Itachi meski cowok blonde ini punya rambut lebih panjang. Cowok ini pakai pakaian yang serba hitam, dari kemeja, celana, sepatu N nggak terkecuali jubah satin dual warna merah-hitam yang nutupin sisi belakangnya dia. Posenya rada bungkuk, kakinya rada nekuk soalnya lagi ngelus hewan di sampingnya, makin unik lagi hewan yang dielus sama dia hewan aneh, badannya segede singa afrika tapi diliat dari modelnya kayaknya ini hewan masuk family rubah deh, bulunya panjang merah terang hampir orange malah, N hewan ini punya sembilan ekor. How fascinating.

Sasuke yang ada di lantai dua berenti di bagian middle part, bagian ini terdapat senjata yang ukurannya nggak kecil or nggak gede, dalam ukuran N berat. Muter-muter nyari barang bagus, berenti pas dibagian triple blade(itutuh yang mirip trisula, yang kayak garpu). Senjata yang tangguh buat nusuk or cuman ngores, sayang nggak bisa slice. Triple blade yang da ditangannya sekarang perak murni, buatan 1780.

"Yang anda pegang adalah Moon Crave, Uchiha-san." Orang yang tadi diem ja di pojokan akhirnya nyamperin juga, tiap lantai ada beberapa penjaga yang kusus buat nemenin pelanggan kayak gini, tapi biasanya sih nyamperin klo para pelanggan dah ngerasa tertarik or di panggil, sebelum itu mereka cuman bisa diem di ujung ruang.

Kayak yang dibilang tadi dimensi MoonCrave panjang 30cm, berat 2,7 kg, pegangannya terbuat batu onyx terus di satuin sama perak di luarnya, asal mula namanya ada di tengah pas di potongan triple blade N peganngannya, bentuknya heksagonal dalemnya ada kayak batuan yang katanya dari bulan, gitu malam dateng batu yang ada di situ bakal nyala kayak moon.

Di lantai teratas Itachi lagi megang benda unik. Bentuknya bulat terbuat dari kaca, punya diameter 15cm. Kacanya transparan jadi benda yang didalem kliatan jelas banget. Klo nggak tau ini benda apa orang biasa bakalan jijik klo liat. Di dalem kaca itu ada rangka telapak tangan utuh, semua bagian tulang nggak ada yang ilang, warnanya putih bersih. Rangka tangan itu kayak lagi nggenggam bola mata, tapi ngambang. Warna bola matanya juga unik, merah darah.

"Ini pesanan anda Itachi-sama, kami membutuhkan banyak waktu, semoga tidak mengecewakan, maaf sudah menunngu lama."

"Anda menemukannya, mulai sekarang toko anda akan mendapat ekstra pelanggan, saya jamin itu."

"Terima kasih Itachi-sama." Orang yang dari tadi nemenin Itachi ternyata ownernya toko ini.

Meski uang yang dikeluarin buat bayar barang itu nggak masuk akal tapi sebanding menurut Itachi. Nggak semua orang tau benda apa ini, termasuk yang punya toko. Bakal jadi berita heboh N semakin nambah masalah. Tangan N mata yang ada di dalem kaca ini milik pendiri klan Uchiha, yang mayatnya dicuri nggak lama dari hari kematiannya. Orang terkuat sepanjang sejarah klan N punya kekuatan mata iblis yang disebut saringan. Dua tahun lalu sang kakek, Madara Uchiha ngasih dia perintah buat nyari sisa mayatnya yang katanya dah diawetin. N kakeknya bener juga.

'Ini jadi milik gw.' Itachi senyum, nggak ding cuman ngangkat bibirnya dikit. Yah cuman butuh alasan yang tepat kakek Madara bakal ngasih bola kaca tadi ke Itachi.

Habis semua masalah beres termasuk masalah pembayaran juga, mereka bertiga pergi jalan-jalan lagi, dah siang sih jadi sekalian nyari tempat buat makan siang. Padahal cuman masuk di dua toko doang, ngabisin waktu juga.

Nggak lama mereka selese makan, hp punya Itachi bunyi, nampilin nomer milik Fugaku.

"Iya otou-san…kami baru saja selesai makan…semua baik-baik saja tou-san, jangan kawatir…bisa minta perpanjangan waktu…terima kasih tou-san."

"Ada apa Itachi-nii." Koyuki liat muka Itachi kliatan rada aneh, bisa dibilang rada kesel sih.

"Tou-san suruh kita pulang, paling lambat 30menit dari sekarang." Mau gimana seobedientnya Itachi, dia tetep rasa kesel juga sih, cuman hari ini hari libur buat dia. On seven days a week, cuman hari ini dia bener-bener bebas keluar sampai jam kapanpun yang dia suka. Gara-gara acara brengsek itu dia mesti relain happy timenya, klo dia pulang berarti Yuki-chan N Sasuke otomatis ikut pulang juga, padahal cuman dihari ini aja mereka bisa seneng-seneng. Gitu denger alasan Itachi muka Sasuke jadi lebih burem dari tadi pagi, they all enjoy their happy time, kenapa tou-sannya nggak ngarang cerita aja sih, lagian klo di rumah pun nggak akan ada yang naruh perhatian sama mereka bertiga, jadi harusnya nggak adapun mereka nggak masalah dong.

"Gw nggak mau pulang."

"Maaf otouto, tapi kita harus pulang, klo nggak Itachi-nii bakal dimarahin kakek sama tou-san."

"Apa kita nggak bisa kabur aniki, para anak buah tou-san ato kakek nggak ada disekitar sini kan?" Koyuki yang denger usulan Sasuke bengong, seorang Uchiha nggak mungkin jadi pemberontak, tou-san mereka yang ngajarin mereka buat nggak pernah disobey command. Keputusan ada di Itachi, meski keputusannya nyakitin ati, dia tetep leader buat duo saudaranya yang lain.

"Kita nggak bisa langsung kabur gitu aja baka otouto, tiap gerakan kita diawasi sama mereka, meski mereka nggak ngirim orang buat stalk kita. Mereka tau posisi kita."

"Tapi aniki, kita bisa buang alat pelacaknya kan? Aniki pasti tau tempatnya dimana."

"Ikut gw, kita harus cari tempat sepi." Koyuki N Sasuke ngikutin Itachi, jalan ngekor sama cowok yang punya rambut item panjang itu. Rada lama juga sih. Mereka meski masuk keluar gang sempit, berenti yang rasanya pas buat tempat mereka meriksa apa yang ada di mereka.

Mereka berenti di tempat sepi, lahan kosong di belakang gedung, meski ini lahan kosong tempatnya asik juga, sejuk banyak pohonnya gitu. Di pinggir banyak banget pohon kayaknya sih nuju ke hutan deh. Itachi duduk di rumput ijo N ngelepas sepatunya, yang lain bengong, ngapain juga Itachi ngelepas sepatu, jam tangan juga lagi, N nggak cuman itu yang lain ikut nyusul, tinggal boxernya doang. Tangan N mata nggak lepas dari apa yang dah dilepas sama Itachi tadi, inspeksi satu-satu.

"Ehm, Itachi-nii apa yang Itachi-nii lakuin." Koyuki susah payah ngeluarin suaranya, mukanya merah kayak habis berendem di air ndidih.

"Mau buang alat pelacak, mereka nggak mungkin nanem alat pelacak di tubuh kita, so kemungkinan tertinggi alat itu ada di sekitar tubuh kita."

"Kenapa diem aja sih, ayo waktu kita kurang dari limabelas menit, sebelum mereka nemuin kita." Mereka bertiga dah mulai ngispeksi semuanya, Itachi yang selese pertama kali langsung pake bajunya lagi N bantu duo saudaranya. Nggak ditemuin apapun sih, jadi mereka nggak mungkin masang di baju yah, menarik but Itachi not that innocent, yang nggak mungkin diperiksa sama mereka bertiga cuman jam tangan, hp, netbook, dompet, sesuatu yang nggak mungkin dicuci.

"Ambil duit seperlunya, yang lain ditinggal disini."

"Tapi aniki." Itachi cuman liat kearah Sasuke pake raut muka datar, langsung buat baka otoutonya itu diem, Itachi nggak suka diinterupsi, apalagi klo dia benar.

Mereka langsung pergi dari situ, mesti cepet. Sasuke thank's banget sama anikinya, nggak nyangka aniki yang kayak robot penurut itu bisa juga nggak ngelaksanain perintahnya tou-san mereka. Jalan-jalan terus berlanjut, nggak sadar klo ada yang terus ngikutin dari belakang, mereka bertiga masuk ke kawasan sepi. Well ditaman lumayan banyak juga sih orangnya, tapi semua pada ada di bawah pohon or duduk di kursi taman, jadi dijalan masuk taman cuman ada mereka bertiga. Belum aja masuk tikungan mereka dah dihadang sama lima orang yang anehnya semua pada pake masker gas, belum aja Itachi nyerang mereka, dia dah lemas duluan, agak sadar dia liat gas dah ngelilingin mereka, gas halusinogen tingkat medium, agak sadar juga dia liat Sasuke N Koyuki dah ditangan mereka.

Gitu sadar Sasuke nggak bisa gerak, tangan N kakinya dah diiket pake tali. Tubuhnya lemes banget, mpe nyoba duduk aja dia nggak kuat. Banyak banget kardus disini mpe dia nggak bisa liat jelas tempat ini, diliat dari susunannya sih kayaknya gudang deh tapi nggak tau gudang apaan, nggak tau juga kenapa dia ada disini, padahal tadi dia masih jalan-jalan bareng sama, wait where are they, meski lemes Sasuke nyoba duduk terus nyender sama tumpukan kardus dibelakangnya, rada lega dikit gitu tau klo Koyuki N Itachi ada disini.

"Yuki-nee." Sasuke manggil nggak ada sahutan.

"Aniiki." Nyoba manggil Itachi, tetep nggak ada respon, Sasuke nyoba musatin penglihatannya, meski samar seenggaknya mereka berdua masih nafas, berarti mereka berdua masih hidup. N mereka berdua juga nggak ditali kayak dia. Apa mereka bertiga diculik, tapi kenapa ? seinget dia keluarga Uchiha nggak punya musuh klo pesaing sih banyak, tapi pesaing Uchiha nggak akan bertindak kayak gini, who N why they've been kidnapped. Gitu ngerasa dirinya rada kuat, Sasuke nyoba ngelepas iket yang ada di tangan, yang ada di depan tubuhnya, meski belom jadi master seenggaknya martial art punya Sasuke bisa dikasih nilai tujuh lah, harusnya tugas ngelepas tali nggak sulit.

Masih asik Sasuke nyoba ngelepas tali, jadinya ngggak sadar ada yang masuk. Para penculik dah pada ngelepas masker gasnya tapi sekarang diganti sama masker kain warna item, pakaian mereka aneh, kayak pakaian pekerja kontruksi, rompi warna orange ngejreng plus helm plastik warna putih, yang masuk ada lima orang N semuanya pake jin, kaos putih plus ditambah tadi.

"Kita bener-bener dapet barang bagus." Satu orang rada tinggi ngomong.

"Yup harga mereka bakal tinggi."

"L-lepasin gw, klo nggak,"

"Klo nggak apa bocah, kita dah nunggu kesempatan ini, ngancurin Uchiha dari dalem langsung ke akarnya. Madara bakal nggak terima klo kita ngambil cucu-cucu kesayangannya, gitu Madara N Fugaku hancur, sluruh Uchiha bakal ilang, destroyed in second." Sasuke nggak percaya sama apa yang dia denger, dia N duo saudaranya yang laen emang bener diincer. N itu semua terjadi karena dia.

"Lo kliatan kaget bocah, Madara dah ngancurin semua keluarga gw karena alasan konyolnya itu, well elo bakal ngasih kita banyak duit so adil jika gw ngasih tau sebenarnya. Kakek lo dah ngancurin seluruh keluarga di klan gw, in one night dia bunuh semua keluarga gw, nggak tua nggak bayi, dia bunuh tanpa ampun. Tapi keluarga gw nggak mohon belas kasihan, mereka mati secara terhormat. Cuman gara-gara tuduhan bodah yang bilang klo klan kami nyuri mayat pendiri klan Uchiha, semua keluarga gw di bantai habis, N now saatnya balas dendam. Kenapa lo diem bocah, bocah manja kayak lo nggak akan tau perasaan yang gw N saudara gw yang lain rasain, kenapa diem, JAWAB…" Sasuke cuman bisa diem aja, nggak nyangka klo kejadian kayak gini pernah ada.

Ngerasa nggak dianggep, orang yang tadi teriak di depan Sasuke nendang kepalanya kesamping, buat kepala Sasuke langsung benturan sama lantai keras banget, darah langsung ngalir dari kepala. Itachi N Koyuki masih belum sadar juga, Koyuki dikasih obat halusinogen dosis doble, lima kali lipat buat Itachi. Para penculik ini tau klo Itachi punya tinggkat imunitas tinggi, N satu dosis buat Sasuke, itu yang nyebapin Sasuke bangun duluan. Tiba-tiba dua orang lagi dateng.

"Kita musti cepet, ketiga Uchiha ini dah di cari habis mereka kehilangan jejak, mereka dah mulai nyari tujuh jam yang lalu. Kita nggak punya waktu." Orang yang tadi datang ngomong di tengah.

"Terus gimana sama si kembar itu?" yang paling tinggi ngomong.

"Mereka berdua bakal jadi beban buat kita, lagian gw yakin mereka berdua dah hampir over dosis, ayo kita pergi." Yang nendang Sasuke tadi kliatannya ketua, nyatanya gitu dia jalan, semua langsung tunduk sama perintahnya dia.

"Bawa dia keluar." Tiga penculik jalan ndeketin Sasuke, nyoba ngankat tubuhnya.

"Lepasin gw." Sasuke nyoba berontak, talinya dah dilepas, dua orang ngangkat tangannya tapi nggak lama perutnya kerasa sakit mpe kepala, nggak taunya si penculuk yang ada di depan ngirim dia bogem mentah. Sasuke nyoba kuat, dia nggak boleh lemah sekarang, bukannya latihannya selama ini juga ini, keluar dari drama penculikan. Masih nyoba berontak, n itu buat ketiga penculik tadi nggak sabaran. Sasuke mulai dihajar sama mereka gantian, kepala, leher, dada, perut, punggung,, semua bagian tubuhnya nggak bebas dari tendangan, pukulan, tinju bahkan sayatan benda tajam mampir di punggung secara diagonal, dengan itu dia jatuh, nggak kuat berdiri. Habis ketiga penculik tadi ngatur nafasnya, mereka nyeret Sasuke keluar, ninggalin Itachi N Koyuki di dalem berdua.

"Ada orang kita yang liat seragam Akatsuki, 20 mil dari sini."

"Kita musti cepet kelur dari sini, ilangin barang bukti."

Habis di seret keluar, Sasuke digletakin gitu aja di depan gudang, lumayan jauh. Samar dia kayak nyium bau bahan bakar, N makin lama makin jelas. Ketakutan jelas banget ada di wajah Sasuke. Dia nyoba bangun, tapi.

"ARGHH…" Tubuhnya sakit banget.

"Lo mau kemana bocah."

"Aniki sama Yuki-nee ada di dalem, lepasin gw-ARGHH…" Teriakan Sasuke tambah kenceng gitu sepatu boot yang di pakai sama penculik tadi nginjek bekas sayatan di punggungnya keras banget.

"Lo nggak usah kemana-mana bocah, cukup liat aja, just enjoy the show." With that api nyala gede banget, makan gudang itu. Sasuke cuman bisa teriak manggil Itachi N Koyuki, ngarep banget klo keduanya bisa bangun N keluar dari kebakaran itu.

Di dalem gudang koyuki bangun, ngerasa badannya lemes banget, sulit banget buat digerakin, tapi dia nekat, matanya coba nyari saudaranya, yang dilihat sama dia cuman Itachi, tapi dimana dia, dimana juga Sasuke? Nggak lama dia ngerasa rada anget, banyak asap N api dah masuk atap gudang. Koyuki maksa tubuhnya buat gerak ke arah Itachi, sulit sih plus nggak bisa cepet soalnya tangan N kakinya nggak bisa buat diajak kompromi. Gitu dia sampai ke Itachi api dah njalar cepet banget, dia nyoba buat naik ke atas tubuh Itachi. Ngerasa ada yang nindih, Itachi dah mulai rada sadar.

"Itachi…" Gitu namanya di sebut Itachi buka matanya, yang dia liat cuman wajah Koyuki. Itachi senyum manis banget.

"Yuki-chan…" Itachi masih senyum, masih nggak sadar sama keadaan mereka berdua.

"Itachi…ai-shiteru." Habis itu Koyuki nurunin kepalanya, nyium bibir Itachi lembut. Itachi yang masih kena pengaruh obat nggak bisa buat terus aja sadar.

"**BRAGG."**

Tiba-tiba aja gudang itu roboh pas lima belas menit gudang itu dibakar. Sasuke nggak bisa teriak lagi, suaranya dah habis. Otaknya kayak beku, nggak bisa nyerna apa yang ada di hadapanya. Otaknya bener-bener nggak bisa digunain. Buat dia yang ada disekeliling dia juga ikut mati. Nggak tau klo saat itu Akatsuki dateng buat nylametin dia, bunuh semua komplotan penculik itu. Sasuke nyoba berdiri, masih nggak sadar klo orang yang nginjek dia dari tadi dah ditembak sama anggota Akatsuki, dikepalanya mpe pecah. Sasuke bener-bener kayak zombi, badannya juga ikut nggak ngerasain sakit, dia terus aja jalan ke arah gudang itu, terus aja dia manggil Itachi N Koyuki, meski suaranya sebatas bisikan. Belom aja dia deket dari gedung, anggota Akatsuki ada yang ngehadang dia. Cuman satu yang diperintahin sama otaknya. Teriak.

"ANIKI…YUKI-NEE…" Kehilangan banyak darah Sasuke pingsan ditempat.

Dua hari habis kejadian itu, Sasuke bangun di kamar rumah sakit. Gitu bangun dia langsung teriak nyebut nama Itachi n Koyuki. Semoga aja ini cuman tipuan kakak kembarnya itu. Sasuke teriak N terus teriak, tapi duo kakak kembarnya nggak pernah muncul. Nggak peduli disitu ada Mikoto, Fugaku, bahkan Madara sendiri ada di situ. Dia terus aja teriak mpe suaranya serak N akhirnya nggak sanggup teriak lagi. Lama-lama habis teriak yang nguras energi, otaknya jadi bekerja juga, dia diem tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku mau bertemu aniki dan Yuki-nee, Kaa-san antarkan aku." Nggak punya pilihan, Mikoto nganter Sasuke pake wheelchair, si Sasu masih lemes sih. Kliatan banget klo semua keluarga Uchiha ada di rumah sakit ini, nggak semua sih, cuman petinggi clan aja. Madara N Fugaku ngikutin mereka berdua di belakang, jalan menuju lift nuju lantai atas. Sasuke nggak tau kenapa jarak kamarnya jauh banget sama duo kakak kembarnya, moga-moga aja mereka nggak kenapa-napa. Mereka berempat masuk, apa yang diliat Sasuke nggak masuk perkiraannya dia, even kemungkinan terburuk nggak sampai separah ini.

Badan Itachi penuh luka bakar, bodinya lebih serem klo dibanding sama makluk horor yang ada di film-film. Bagian seluruh kaki N tangannya pada kayak ngelupas N cairan merah yang sepertinya darah, ngerembes keluar, untung bagian tubuh N kepala cuman kena luka bakar dikit. Kabel banyak banget nempel di tubuhnya, di dada, leher, kepala, padahal mukanya dah hampir ketutup sama alat bantu nafas. Itachi sama sekali nggak pake baju, even hospital dress, satu-satunya yang nutup tubuhnya cuman selimut putih tipis. Mikoto yang dari tadi ngeliat keadaan Itachi mundur, nggak kuat terus dipeluk sama suaminya, nangis disana.

"Aniki…aniki kenapa fu-san, dia…" Sasuke nggak bisa nglanjutin, Madara yang liat itu, megang pundak Sasuke.

"Itachi…Itachi mengalami keracunan karbon Sasuke, jumlah karbon yang dihirup sangat banyak, untung tak cukup banyak sampai membuat Itachi juga pergi bersama Koyuki meninggalkan kita." Sasuke yang denger omongan kakeknya kaget, Madara bilang Koyuki dah mati ninggalin mereka. Parahnya lagi penyebab semua ini adalah dia, Sasuke ndiri.

"Aku mau kembali kekamarku."

**END FLASHBACK**

Meski kejadian itu dah terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, tetep aja rasanya kayak kemarin dia kehilangan Koyuki N ngeliat Itachi terkapar di kasur rumah sakit. Semua ini gara-gara dia, meski semua orang bilang kejadian itu nggak ada kaitannya sama Sasuke, tetep aja semua ini salah dia, klo hari itu dia nggak kayak anak bayi yang pengen banget keluar rumah, Koyuki bakal masih hidup N Itachi nggak bakalan koma sampai sekarang. Dadanya kerasa sakit banget rasanya, meski rasanya pengen nangis tetep aja nggak bisa. Sasuke liat gelas kaca, tempat dia minum obat tadi malem, gelas itu di dalem tempat plastik diatas meja, langsung aja gelas itu diambil dikeluarin dari plastik. Meski gelas ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa bikin dia luka, tapi klo nggak dipecahin jadi nggak berguna, semua surface yang ada di kamar ini empuk jadi nggak mungkin. Sasuke nyoba benturin gelas tadi kelututnya, kurang keras. Bukannya kepalanya juga masuk benda keras, tangannya masang gelas lagi langsung benturin gelas tadi ke kepalanya kenceng, hasilnya gelas tadi langsung pecah bahkan ada yang nancep di kepalanya dia, Sasuke ngambil pecahan kaca tadi N nggak nunggu lama langsung nyayatin ke lengannya.

"Maafin gw aniki, Yuki-nee, maafi gw." Sasuke nyrocos nggak jelas sambil terus nyayatin itu pecahan gelas ke kedua tangannya dia.

"Belum cukup." Sasuke mulai buka baju atasannya, dia topless sekarang. Mulai nyayatin tangannya dari pundak sampai pergelangan tangan, tangan kanan N kiri dapet perlakuan yang sama. Nggak berenti disitu dada N perut ikut juga ditandain sama dia.

Sasuke emang selalu nglakuin ini, padahal luka yang dia buat beberapa bulan lalu masih bekas. Dia selalu nglakuin ini, bagi Sasuke itu hukuman karene dia masih hidup N sehat, nggak kayak Itachi or Koyuki, padahal demua ini salahnya dia. Nggak nyangka Sasuke Uchiha merupakan seorang cutter, self injury.(how shameful)

Dia berenti gitu ngerasa tangannya dah nggak kuat buat digerakin, N ngerasa kepalanya pusing. Nggak lama dari itu, Sasuke pingsan. Darah nggenang banyak banget. Jam delapan semua pintu baru terunlock, para suster yang tugas jaga pagi dah mulai liat keadaan para pasien, plus ngasih obat kemereka. Nggak usah ditanya reaksi sang suster gitu masuk kamar yang dihuni sama Sasuke, shock, mukanya langsung pucet, badannya nggak bisa digerakin. Untung aja para penjaga yang ngliatain suster tadi langsung ndekat gitu liat itu suster nggak gerak di depan pintu. Nggak butuh waktu, Sasuke langsung dibawa ke klinik, di lantai teratas di gedung utama.

Jam sebelas Naruto dah ada di depan KCC, kabur dari guru prifatnya, oh come on, siapa yang nggak bosan belajar N duduk diam terus selama berjam-jam, bosen kuadrat eh make it pangkat sepuluh. Sebenarnya kaburnya dah mulai tadi pagi sih, bangun setengah sembilan langsung cuci muka, gosok gigi, ganti baju, terus kabur keluar apartement. Mulai pagi jalan-jalan aja dia, mancing di kolam ikan rumah sakit Konoha, maen kucing-kucingan sama Stunade 'cause ketahuan bolos hoomschooling, puter-puter di pasar festifal hunting makanan enak, N terakhir kesini deh. Ada rasa aneh gitu Naruto masuk gedung utama, but what, dia sendiri juga nggak tau. Naruto nyoba mikir, rambutnya masih shocking blond, kaos orange juga nggak papa, apalagi celana kargo khakinya kayak biasanya, liat keliling juga nggak ada yang aneh, kenapa yah? Apa jangan-jangan ada pasien kabur lagi, nggak mungkin. Naruto tetep aja jalan ke gedung C, may cuman bayangannya aja, gitu dia liat bayangan rambut merah, terus aja dia nyamperin. Hint kedua muncul, pertama perasaannya rada aneh, kedua Sasuke nggak ada, bukannya dah empat bulan ini, Gaara sama Sasuke selalu aja nunggu dia disini, meski mereka nggak pernah ngomong satu sama lain, Gaara yang selalu nyoba tidur, N Sasuke yang selalu serius sama bukunya.

"Hai, Gaara." Gaara yang masih nelungkupin kepalanya, bangun gitu denger suara Naruto. Habis itu nampilin senyumnya yang manis. Yup, poin plus lagi buat Naruto, ngajak Gaara ngomong, temenan sama dia, ngajakin dia keluar buat refresing, ngontrol emosinya Gaara, N terakhir nampilin senyumnya Gaara.

"Sasuke masuk klinik." Naruto nampilin muka bengongnya, kenapa juga Sasuke masuk klinik?

"Dia nyayat tubuhnya tadi pagi." Gaara njelasin alasannya datar banget, Naruto mikir klo dia gagal total klo soal bangunin simpatinya Gaara.

"Tanekyou-san, ada yang mengunjungi anda, sebentar lagi dia kesini." Suster yang biasa jaga di depan pintu taman ndeketin, Habis itu suster itu pergi. Nggak lama dari itu ada yang jalan ndeketin mereka. Klo dari tempat mereka berdua nggak jelas banget siapa itu orang, weird, hari gini pakai jubah hoodie, siang-siang lagi, jalannya makin deket, gitu sampai di depan Naruto N Gaara, itu orang buka Hoodienya. Reaksi mereka berdua kayak ketemu hantu. Rambut merah itu.

"Nggak mungkin." Naruto N Gaara ngomong bareng. Nggak percaya sama apa yang diliat sama mereka.

"Hai, otouto." Sumpah penampilannya mirip Gaara banget, rambut, muka, warna kulit. Bedanya ini orang lebih tinggi N rambutnya panjang rapi, nggak spike kaya Gaara, rambutnya dikuncir setengah, yang lain disisain, pakai celana kain coklat gelap N kemeja safari hijau army. Mukanya juga ramah. Gaara nggak ngomong lagi, nggak tau, terlalu shock mungkin.

"Kau pasti temannya Gaara."

"I-iya, nama gw, eh, namaku Naruto, salam kenal, a-aku temannya Gaara."

"Shukaku Tanekyou, kakak Gaara, senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto." Naruto mamerin gigi putihnya, jadi ini kakaknya Gaara. Matanya beralih ke Gaara yang nggak kedip dari tadi. Pasti Gaaranya juga lama nggak ketemu kakaknya.

"Eh, maaf Tanekyou-san, gw, eh aku harus pergi, permisi, sampai besok Gaara." Naruto ninggalin Gaara. Siapa juga yang mau jadi nyamuk, pasti Gaarakan pengen bareng sama kakaknya sekarang.

Naruto jalan keluar gedung C, mau liat keadaan Sasuke, rada hati-hati juga sih, takut ketahuan Shizune, bisa-bisa dia disuruh pulang lagi, terus ketemu sama guru privatnya lagi, enggak mau. Ngerasa nggak aman lewat lift, Naruto jalan lewat tangga darurat, tujuh lantai, uh-huh. Naruto dah tanya suster jaga dibawah tadi, jadi dah tau kamar Sasuke, lagian di klinik kamarnya nggak terlalu banyak, meski nggak tau kamar Sasuke pun dia bisa cari sendiri. Habis nyampai, Naruto ketuk pintu.

"Hei, Sasuke. Dah baikan?" Naruto nylonong masuk gitu aja, ngeliatin Sasuke yang nggak ngrespon dari tadi, what happen with him. Sasuke make hospital dress sekarang, tangannya penuh perban, tangan kiri kehubung sama infus, tangan kanan kehubung sama kantong darah. Posisi Sasuke nggak ngenakin banget, posisinya kayak dia meluk lututnya ndiri but tangannya nggak bisa buat meluk lututnya, kepalanya ditaruh diantara lututnya, his hand were laying beside his body. Naruto jalan semakin deket. Rasanya ada yang aneh deh sama Sasuke, tubuhnya gemetaran, tapi suhu ruangan nggak dingin, biasa aja. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke nggak suka bau obat kayak dia, rumah sakit sometime bisa lebih serem klo dibanding kuburan sekalipun. Naruto mikir option kedua, berikutnya dia nggak mikir apa-apa, tangannya kerasa gerak sendiri, nyentuh punggung Sasuke N ngusap pelan.

"Sasuke?" Ngerasa ada yang ngusap punggungnya, Sasuke ndongak.

"Yuki-nee…" Naruto rada bingung sih, tiba-tiba aja Sasuke dah ngelingkarin tangannya ke pinggangnya Naru, terus naruh kepalanya kedadanya Naru.

"Maafin gw Yuki-nee, maafin gw." Sasuke nangis, ngulang-ngulang terus apa yang dia omongin. Meski Naruto bingung setengah mati soal keadaannya, dia tetep berusaha buat nenangin Sasuke. Lama juga sih, gitu isakan nggak keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Naruto nyoba manggil.

"Sasuke?" Nggak ada sahutan, Naruto nyoba nggerakin tubuhnya dikit, nggak ada respon, akirnya dia nyoba buat liat muka Sasuke, nggak taunya ini cowok tidur.

"Naruto?" Mau nggak mau Naruto kaget juga, nggak ngerasa klo ada orang yang masuk kamar lagi. Shizune bantu Naruto nidurin Sasuke, habis itu mereka berdua ke kantor Shizune.

Bener deh pikiran Naruto sebelumnya, meski muka Shizune kliatan baik N ramah tapi klo dah ngamuk, nggak jauh beda sama Tsunade. Dikantornya, Naruto dicuci mpe bersih, nggak pake sabun or deterjen, cukup mulut. Naruto duduk pasrah aja, klo dia ngelawan bisa-bisa Tsunade dipanggil kesini lagi, nggak terima kasih, dia masih trauma sama tali kekang rumah sakit. Selanjutnya ada dua orang masuk, man in black alias pasukan ANBU. Kenapa juga mereka kesini.

"Tsunade-sama mengutus mereka untuk menjemputmu Naruto, beberapa hari ini kau akan tinggal bersama Tsunade-sama, maaf Naruto."

"APA, bibi Shizune tau kan klo nenek Tsunade nggak suka sama gw, bibi Shizune kejam, ini namanya ngasih gw ke mulut ikan lele, nggak bikin mati tapi nyakitin. GW NGGAK M-mphh." Dah dibawa paksa sama ANBU deh Naru, tangannya diiket, mulutnya ditutup pake selotip.

Gitu mereka sampai mobil, ternyata nggak cuman dua, tapi empat ANBU. Satu nyupir, satu duduk didepan, dua lagi duduk dikanan N kirinya Naruto. Duh, males banget nggak sih, gimana dia bisa kabur coba, lagian Namikaze's Resident tuh jauh, mana dia nggak ngeh lagi rute jalannya. Damn.

'Sial banget sih, padahal kan gw cuman bolos doang, kenapa sampai heboh begini coba. Pake acara gw dibawa ke nenek Tsunade lagi, padahalkan tadi pagi gw dah berhasil kabur dari dia. Masak ngomel-ngomel lima jam nggak cukup sih buat ngasih hukuman. Sial banget deh, berarti gw nggak bisa maen dong, nggak tau mpe kapan. Argh…sial, sial,sial. Lho kenapa berenti, kenapa juga itu mobil depan ngehalangin.'

Dari mobil depan keluar laki-laki yang pake topeng, pakaiannya item dari atas sampai bawah, para ANBU didalem mobil kliatannya dah pada posisi siaga. Topeng orang itu aneh, topengnya warnanya putih terus senyumnya lebar banget, muka senyum yang aneh. Tiba-tiba aja laki-laki itu ngeluarin handgun jenis Glock 36 di masing-masing tangan N, DORR-DORR-DORR.

'Suara apa itu, nggak mungkin, tembakan, ini cuman bayangan gw aja kan, nggak mungkin ada orang gila yang mau nembakin ANBU, suara tembakan dimana-mana. ENGGAK, NGGAK MAU, BRENTI, STOP, BEHENTI, GW BILANG BRENTI, KUPING GW SAKIT. N semua berenti, gw nyoba buka mata gw, semua ANBU nggak ada yang selamet, darah ada dimana-mana, satu ada di depan setir, satu ada di depan pintu kursi depan, terus yang ada disamping gw juga dah telentang di jalan, apa yang terjadi, orang tadi mungutin pistol yang ada di samping ANBU terus masukin ke bagasi. Apa maksudnya ini, gw nggak tau, kenapa…kenapa. Orang itu terus gerak ndeketin gw, NGGAK, NGGAK MAU, LEPASIN GW, GW NGGAK MAU MATI, GW MASIH PENGEN KETEMU AYAH, AYAHHHH.'

Laki-laki tadi ngangkat tubuh Naruto terus dibawa di pundak, Narutonya terus berusaha ngebebasin diri, tapi nggak bisa, orang yang bawa dia terlalu kuat buat dilawan apalagi jalan ini sepi, nggak ada saksi, nggak ada yang bakal nolongin dia. Terus Naruto dimasukin di bagasi mobil.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh lama, nggak tau Naruto mau dibawa kemana, gitu keluar dari bagasi semua dah mulai gelap, padahal pas keluar dari KCC tadi baru jam tiga, mereka jalan lebih dari lima jam. Naruto diangkat lagi, gaya ngankat karung beras kayak tadi. Naruto dah lemes, masih nunggu apa yang ntar ketemu sama dia. Dia terus dibawa masuk ke rumah yang nggak cukup gede, suasana bener-bener gelap, dirumah ini lampu satupun nggak nyala, lilinpun juga nggak, bener-bener gelap, liat badan yang bawa dia aja nggak bisa. Habis naik tangga terus kliatannya masuk kamar, Naruto diturunin, terus didudukin dikursi. Diam, nggak ada suara, terus ada langkah kaki ndeketin dia, buka selotip yang bungkem mulutnya dari tadi.

"Lo mau ngapain gw?" Nggak ada suara, nggak ada balasan.

"Apa mau lo?" Tetep sepi, nggak ada tanggepan.

"Gw mohon lepasin gw, gw mohon, LEPASIN GW,!"

"Ssssttt." Bersamaan dari itu benda dingin kayak metal nyentuh leher Naruto.

"Gw mohon jangan bunuh gw, gw mohon, gw nggak punya salah sama elo, gw mohon lepasin gw, gw rela jadi budak lo seumur hidup, gw mohon jangan bunuh gw…" Cahaya bulan diluar rada lumayan , jadi Naruto tau bener klo yang nyentuh lehernya sekarang nggak lain nggak bukan adalah pedang, dikit aja dia gerak, pedang ini bakal nyayat lehernya. Air mata turun deres banget lewat pipinya Naruto. Gitu liat pedang itu diangkat, Naruto nutup matanya, nggak berani ngeliat klo bentar lagi dia bakal berakir disini.

Rada lama juga sih Naruto nunggu, meski nggak mau pedang tadi ditusukin ke tubuhnya, nunggu kayak gini ternyata tambah sakit, jantungnya nggak mau detak normal kayak biasa, airmatanya juga nggak berenti keluar. Lama Naruto nunggu, pedang itu diangkat lagi, orang didepannya nggak sedikitpun kikuk or whatever, gitu pedang itu turun buat bunuh dia Naruto tutup mata lagi. Pedang itu turun, turun, terus turun ke tali yang ngikat Naru, ngebukain tali. Naruto bingung, ngerasa banget klo talinya dah lepas, tapi dia masih nggak bisa gerak, bingung. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang lumayan di kenal sama Naruto.

"Sai, nyalain semua lampu." Habis denger suara itu, lampu nyala, semua jadi kliatan sekarang, termasuk sosok yang masih pegang wakizashi di depannya.

"Hai kit."

"A-a-ayah."

**TBC**

**Wah akhirnya bisa apdet juga, fiuh…****capek. Panjang banget.**

**Maaf yah klo ada yang nunggu fict ini, nggak tau tuh si Hyu, keasikan nonton bola dia.**

**Qynt dah ngomong ma Hy****u soal pendiskripsian, moga ja para reader nggak pa****da bingung lagi, or masih kurang deskripsinya?**

**Soal masalah Koyuki itu, itu bukan OC loh, Hyu ngambil di Naruto movie yang itu ****putri dari negara salju klo nggak salah, yang jadi aktris itu lho. Koyuki manggil Itachi 'Itachi-nii' klo Sasuke manggil Itachi 'aniki', kenapa ? kata Hyu sih suka-suka aja, biar gampang ngebedain siapa yang manggil. ****N soal masalah yang di toko tu, may da yang rada nggak ngeh soalnya nggak da nama owner toko, or whatsoever. Penjelasannya gampang, Hyu nggak gitu suka sama insert OC, yah klo mo bikn OC brarti bikin cerita sendiri.**

**Soal b****agian akhir flashback, kita coba kisah yang tragis, rada incest, but nggak masalah.**

**N soal bagian Naruto N Sasuke di klinik itu. Sasuke ngerasa klo sentuhan yang dikasih sama Naruto itu, sama persis kayak sentuhannya Koyuki. Clear?**

**H: N klo ada yang bingung soal gaya**** bicaranya Itachi N Sasuke, mereka berdua bakal pakai bahasa yang sopan klo sama orang lain, keluarganya yang lain terutama yang lebih tua, they were from royal clan anyway. Uchiha's prodigy. **

**Buat yang baru pertama kali ngasih review salam kenal, jangan bosen yah ngasih reviewnya****. Review lagi, review lagi, review lagi**

**Banyak ya, yang suka sama Kyuu. Apa jangan-jangan sukanya ****'cause, outhor laen yang bikin Kyuu kliatan keren?**

**Plot yang berkembang terlalu jauh, masa'?**

**Q: eman****g ****jauh dari plot gitu ceritanya?**

**H: gw berusaha buat ceritanya alurnya pelan, nggak loncat-loncat, tiap chara gw buat punya bagian di fict ini. Klo nggak gw jelasin awalnya gimana, buat gw sih nggak papa, tapi reader bakalan bingung, lebih bingung dari kemaren, yang susah gw lagi kan.**

**Q: gitu yah, emang ceritanya kayak gimana sih ?**

**H: kerjaan lo cuman ngetik, nggak laen.**

**Wah klo Qynt dulu sempet sih punya account di FB, tapi dah lama banget, pas dicek sama sohib Qynt dah di block accountnya. Jadi sekarang nggak punya deh, habisnya males tiap nulis di wall selalu dapat respon nyebelin gitu, padahal Qyntkan nulisnya baik-baik, mana nggak kenal lagi.(H: Qynt, could you stop that). Ups, sorry jadi bakom ndiri. Klo Hyu dia milih masuk site community gitu deh, klo kayak YM, FB, Twet, MS, or other Hyu nggak suka, sorry yah.**

**Soal yang chap kemaren, yup rada-rada panas gitu suasananya, Qynt ja mpe copot kaos, tapi masih pake kaos dalem.**

**Apakah bakalan ada cinta segi banyak antara Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, N Neji?**

**Gaara tu suk****anya naruto yang kue ikan, bukan Naruto si cowok blonde hyperactive.**

**Naruto jadi uke ?**

**Itu sih tergantung, seberapa kuat Sasukenya, klo Sasukenya lemah, yah siapa tau.**

**Hyu belom nentuin ni fict bakalan jadi SasuNaru or NaruSasu, dia masih belum sanggup bikin lemon. Doain aja Hyu sanggup, jadinya dia bisa bikin lemon nggak perlu pake acara mual, pusing, N vomit.**

**H: buat para flamer, yang baca cerita gw, flame ditunggu.**

**N no comment soal gaya tulisan gw, every1 had their own style.**

**Ah nggak usah peduliin Hyu, dia emang kayak gitu. Emang bener sih gaya nulisnya Hyu emang kayak gitu, buku catatannya aja malah lebih parah dari pada ini, even temen-temennya aja suka bingung baca sms dari dia. Nggak tau tu anak gimana.**

**Ada yang ngerasa sebel sama chapter ini, sedih, kecewa, pengen nangis, marah ato malah ketawa?**

**Kami tunngu reviewnya.**

**Ada pertanyaan, akan kami jawab.**

**Thank's for all the review that we're archive, so far.**

**Another review please.**

**HaQy**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N)Hold on, kapan tanggal kita terakhir publish? Ehm, lama juga, buat para reader-san yang nunggu ini fict, gomen ne.**

**Warn again, masih inget ini rated M kan?**

**Meski kita nggak bikin alur cerita yang lemon or whatever it does.**

**Enjoy it.**

**TULIP HITAM**

**BACKSOUND : ADDICTED by SIMPLE PLAN, I'D DO ANYTHING by SIMPLE PLAN.**

**CHAPTER 6 : AYAH…**

"Hai kit."

"A-a-ayah."

Otaknya Naru masih loading, ngeproses apa yang dia lihat. Kyuubi ada di depannya sekarang, pake kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung plus celana bahan hitam, klo style bajunya kayak gini biasanya dia nggak lama nyampe di Jepang. Wakizashi masih dipegang sama Kyuubi, nggak lama ada yang masuk ruangan itu, laki-laki yang bawa Naruto ke sini, kliatan dari baju yang dia pake, klo topengnya sih dah dia lepas.

"Jadi Sai yang bawa gw. Jadi Sai dan ayah yang, yang..." Naruto bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, terlalu shock mungkin. Dia masih ngerasa nyium darah anggota ANBU tadi. Masih ngerasa ketakutan setengah mati denger tembakan tadi, detak jantungnya juga masih belom normal.

"Maafkan saya jika dalam menjemput anda, saya bersikap terlalu kasar Naru-hime. Saya harap Naru-hime mau memaafkan saya." Ucap Sai sambil bungkuk hormat, plus senyumnya yang charming.

Maunya Naruto sih sekarang dia bisa teriak kearah mereka berdua, mau mereka apa sih ngelakuin Naruto kayak gitu, kekejaman dalam rumah tangga, jahat banget mereka berdua. Gimana klo dalam acara "penjemputan" tadi dia kena tembak, or kena serangan jantung, or pingsan, or mungkin mati. Klo sampai dia mati, dia bakal jadi arwah gentayangan terus bikin hidup mereka nggak tenang. Eh, tunggu dulu, tadi Sai panggil dia apaan, Naru-hime, petname dari mana tuh.

"Lo panggil gw apa Sai, Naru-hime. Please dong ah, gini-gini eike lekong bo, bukan perempewi, yei gimenong. Eh, maksud gw, apa-apan panggilan lo itu." Sai cuman senyum nanggepinnya.

"Anda kan putra tuan muda, jadi anda hime saya, Naru-hime."

"Iya, gw emang anak ayah, tapi lo nggak usah pake sebutan hime kali."

"Cukup acara pelepasan rindu lo berdua." Kyuubi dari tadi ngeliatin Sai sama Naruto, rada pusing sama suara mereka.

"Ayah." Meski cara "penjemputan" ayahnya rada aneh, bagaimana juga dia seneng, akhirnya dia bisa ketemu sama ayahnya. Padahal beberapa minggu ini dia sempet kecewa juga, hampir desperet malah. Gimana enggak, dia dah nunggu bertahun-tahun buat ketemuan lagi sama ayahnya tapi, Tsunade, Orochimaru, termasuk Jiraiya, ngelarang mereka buat ketemuan, even Sai aja dah nggak boleh ketemuan sama Naruto enam bulan ini, semua kabar dari Kyuubi buat Naruto dah diambil sama mereka.

"You grow kit." Kyuubi ngedeketin Naruto terus ngusap rambutnya, habis itu nampilin senyum tiga detiknya, yah Kyuubi bisa senyum tulus klo dihadapan Naruto doang.

"Sai bantu Naruto, kita berangkat satu jam lagi." Habis itu Kyuubi keluar kamar, ditangannya dah ada sebotol jus red grenade.

Sai jalan keluar kamar juga, nggak lama dia balik lagi, bawa beberapa shooping bag, yang nggak tau isinya apaan. Naruto yang ngeliatin Sai cuman bisa diam, nggak tau apa yang dia bisa bantu, lagian kata-kata Kyuubi barusan bikin dia rada bingung, berangkat satu jam lagi, kemana, mereka bertigakan, Kyuubi nggak bakalan pergi lagi kan, klo boleh minta sih Naruto nggak mau ditinggal Kyuubi lagi. Sai ngeluarin barang-barang dari box, sepatu pantofel cewek warna hitam, make-up kit, armless dress warna putih, sweater kuning gading.

"Naru-hime, tolong lepas semua pakaian anda."

"Kenapa juga gw musti lepas baju, terus itu barang-barang buat apaan?"

"Tuan muda meminta saya untuk membantu anda mengenakan semua ini Naru-hime."

"APA, maksud lo, gw suruh pake ini gitu, lo sadar nggak sih klo semua yang lo bawa tu perlengkapan cewek." Apa penderitaanya selama ini masih belum cukup, punya muka kayak gini aja dia dah nggak nyaman, bukannya nggak bersyukur, tapi kayaknya tiap orang seneng banget nyubitin pipinya, come on, dia bukan anak kecil yang suka dibilang imut, salahin hormonnya yang telat muncul. But this, you got be kidding.

"Ini perintah tuan muda, Naru-hime, atau anda ingin saya yang melepaskan baju anda." Penyakit lama Sai dah mulai kambuh nih, suka ngeflirt. Matanya kedap-kedip plus senyum nggak pernah ilang dari mukanya. Naruto jadi merinding sendiri.

"G-gw bisa sendiri." Bayangan Sai yang ngelepas baju Naruto, sukses bikin Naruto tambah pucet. LORD.

"You could keep your boxer on, Naru-hime." Yah Naruto cuman bisa nyisain boxernya, sisa baju yang lain dah dibawa Sai keluar kamar.

Pertama-tama Naruto pakai bajunya, biasa aja sih nggak keliatan over gimana gitu, bajunya emang armless N nggak berenda, di bagian pinggang ada tali warna orange yang diiket samping kanan didepan, klo di liat dari jauh sih keliatan polos kainnya, tapi klo diliat dari deket, motif bunga matahari kesebar di seluruh baju, panjangnya juga pas nutupin kaki. Habis itu Naruto di make-up sama Sai, make over habis-habisan, nggak ding bercanda, emang dari sononya muka Naruto masih alus N strukturnya juga masih anak-anak banget, jadinya Sai cuman masang fondation doang, buat nutupin bekas luka yang ada dipipinya plus lipbalm, dah deh selesai. Habis itu Naruto pakai sweater warna kuning gadingnya, ukurannya juga pas. Habis itu Sai ngebantuin Naruto pakai sepatu, 'cause Naru nggak pernah pakai sepatu cewek jadinya dipilih pantofel yang flat, supaya nggak jatuh. Sai buka kotak lagi, yang ternyata isinya wig, warna wignya sama kayak warna rambut Kyuubi, terus dipakein deh ke kepalanya Naru, panjang wignya se pinggang, dibiarin gitu aja, nggak di apa-apain, tambahin jepit warna-warni, jadi deh. Ternyata belum selesai, Sai ngambil kotak kecil yang isinya kontak lens, warnanya biru agak ijo, kayak warna irisnya Gaara, terus dipakein di Naruto. Done then.

"Dah selesai kan?" Sumpah, rasanya Naruto pengen nyobek-nyobek ini baju aja sekarang, nggak nyaman banget, mana bajunya nempel tubuh lagi. Dia jadi rindu make kaos sama celana cargo yang dipakai tadi.

"Anda terlihat sangat manis Naru-hime." Sangat manis komentarnya, yeah bite me, meski klo dia nyamar gini bakal dapet gelar miss universe, nggak bakalan dia mau, no way in hell. Tapi dia nglakuin juga kan, klo nggak karena ayahnya mana mungkin, mending dibalikin ke KCC.

Aslinya emang Naru kliatan manis banget deh, so adorable, kayak doll jalan. Apalagi sekarang tambah dia nggembungin pipinya, who could resist him, with the damn cute face, mata bulet, rambut panjang. Naruto nyoba jalan meski rasanya super aneh, thank's LORD, Sai ngijinin dia masih pake boxernya, klo nggak? Nggak lama Kyuubi masuk, dia nggak keliatan kaget, ya iyalah orang dia yang nyuruh Sai buat belanja itu perlengkapan, nggak tau gimana fit banget sama tubuh Naruto. Kyuubi jalan ngedeketin Naruto, terus dua tangannya megang leher bagian belakang Naruto, gitu selesai kalung kristal biru nggantung dilehernya.

" Gw nggak mau klo sampai kalung ini hilang. Jaga kalung ini pakai nyawa lo kit."

"B-baik ayah." Habis nunggu Sai "beresin" barang, Kyuubi N Naruto turun ke lantai satu. Penampilan Kyuubi rapi banget sekarang, rambut yang biasa berantakan dah alus, sekarang dia pakai kemeja hitam panjang, celana bahan hitam, plus bloody red tie, terakhir coat panjang warna hitam(jenisnya kayak yang dipake Neo 'the matrix'). Belom aja Sai buka pintu, tiba-tiba aja, Sai berenti, kliatannya Kyuubi juga ngerasain hal yang sama.

"Kita lewat pintu belakang." Mereka bertiga balik arah nuju dapur, belum aja nglewatin pembatas dinding dapur, Kyuubi berenti, mukanya merah nahan marah, tangannya ngepal keras.

"Kit ikut gw keatas." Nggak nunggu comand kedua, Naruto ngikut Kyuubi ke kamar yang tadi. Kenapa tingkah Kyuubi aneh banget, padahal tadi biasa-biasa aja, kenapa juga raut muka Sai jadi kayak gitu, senyum yang biasanya nangkring juga ilang(tanya kenapa ?). Keadaan juga jadi super aneh sekarang.

Muka Kyuubi kliatan serius banget, emang biasanya serius sih, but this, sangat nggak kayak biasanya. Gitu sampai kamar atas, Kyuubi langsung ngunci dobel itu pintu. At same time, Sai ada di bawah, sekarang dia pakai vest yang banyak kantongnya, nggak tau isinya apaan, dua wakizashi dah nangkring di punggungnya, disamping wakizashi ada pistol Glock yang dah di rombak ulang, disamping pinggang kiri-kanan ada rakitan kusus pistol yang isinya lethal injection n MRSA. Ditangan kanannya, Sai megang mask gas yang bisa di switch ke mode gelap plus penentu jarak objek. Lawannya tangguh sekarang, para ANBU emang dilatih N disiapin kusus buat tarung, jarak dekat or jarak jauh. Meski lawannya tangguh dia nggak boleh kalah, dia sekarang beda sama dia yang dulu, masa' latihan bertahun-tahun kemampuan dia sama aja. Sai ngambil satu pistol, terus ditembakin kearah lampu tempat dia berdiri N lampu dapur. Selamat datang di arena pertempuran saudaraku.

Gitu lampu mati, puluhan or ratusan cahaya merah nerobos masuk(ceritanya laser dong, masa' kalah sama tetangga), nggak lama kedengeran suara kaca jendela pecah, diikuti asap yang menuhin seluruh ruang dimana Sai berdiri, Sainya sih nyantai aja dia dah makai maskernya sebelum dia liat red light nembus kaca tadi. Lagian tuan mudanya juga dah ngasih kode buat nggak nyisain para lawannya entar, jadi lebih gampang kan kerjaannya.

"DHOOOM"

Kayak suara granat meledak, tapi nggak keras banget sih, sepertinya dari bahan low eksplosif. Asap pekat langsung nambahin asap yang tadi, nggak lama para ANBU yang pake seragam tempur lengkap langsung masuk, Sai nggak tau jumlah aslinya berapa, yang pasti banyak deh. Disaat yang sama dilantai atas, Kyuubi lagi asik sama laptopnya, klo Naruto dari tadi pertama masuk kamar dia dah dipasangin sama headset khusus, jadinya suara luar sama sekali nggak masuk berapapun kencengnya. Tau sendirikan klo Kyuubi ayah yang baik.

".BRUGH"

Kedengeran langkah kaki, jelas banget klo ada yang group masuk lewat dinding yang dah diledakin tadi, meski ini pertama kalinya Sai hadapan sama ANBU, tapi dia dah tau kelemahan mereka, emang sih seragam mereka dari kevlar, bahan anti peluru yang ringan tapi kwalitas no.1, but meski tubuh mereka pake bahan anti peluru, nggak gitu juga sama bagian kepala plus leher, lagian baju mereka juga bisa ditembus sama wakizashi punyanya dia, terutama bagian armpit, rada sulit juga sih, nggak lucu juga kan klo dia minta semua anggota ANBU ngangkat tangan mereka.

Sai ngeluarin pistolnya, magazine terisi penuh, N nggak sembarang isi juga, cuman pistol punya Sai yang bisa diisi peluru riffle shell kayak pelurunya laras panjang, pistolnya juga dilengkapin sama laser, sinar penentu object.

"DOR…DOR…DOR…"

Sai dah mulai nyerang, emang dia kalah jumlah jadinya harus pasang strategi jitu. Tiga tembakan dah berhasil bikin dua ANBU langsung roboh, masing-masing kena di kepala, klo satunya ternyata cuman kena leher jadi lawannya masih bisa gerak. Sai pindah tempat, nyari tempat tinggi, nggak mikir dua kali Sai langsung naik diatas almari yang ada di belakang pembatas tembok dapur, lumayan istirahat dulu.

Seluruh pasukan ANBU langsung masuk gitu denger suara tembakan, nggak cuman dari depan.

"DHOOOM"

Suara yang sama terjadi, mereka ngledakin pintu dapur, puluhan sisa pasukan ANBU lewat bekas pintu itu. Sai nggak punya jalan keluar sekarang, dia bener-bener kejebak, seluruh lantai satu dipenuhin sama pasukan ANBU.

Di lantai atas, Kyuubi masih nggak berhenti natap laptopnya, masih ngerjain apa yang dah dikerjain tadi. Naruto ngliatin ayahnya bingung, meski gitu dia nggak berani protes, nggak marah aja ayahnya nakutin gimana marah coba, yang pasti dia nggak mau tau. Ditelinganya cuman kedengeran suara musik kenceng banget, mpe kepalannya kerasa pusing saking kencengnya. Dia masih mandang ayahnya, nyoba baca mukanya si ayah, tapi nggak berhasil, Kyuubi bener-bener nggak masang ekspresi apa-apa. Tiba-tiba aja Kyuubi diri, ngambil sapu tangan plus botol yang ada di dalam tas, terus jalan ngedeketin Naruto.

"Ayah?"

Lagi, Kyuubi cuman nampilin senyuman tiga detiknya. Naruto nyoba ngerti apa yang Kyuubi omongin, dia nggak boleh ngelepas benda yang nutupin kupingnya, otomatis dia nyoba baca bibir Kyuubi.

"Apa lo percaya ama gw kit?"

Naruto bingung, ayahnya tanya apa dia percaya sama Kyuubi? Tapi kliatannya ayahnya emang ngomong gitu. Well, tentu aja dia percaya, klo enggak ngapain juga dia mau makai pakaian yang lebih buruk sama seragam pasien KCC or gaun rumah sakit ini. Naruto cuman ngangguk, otaknya emang masih belum bener sejak tadi, jadi jangan salahin dia klo otaknya nggak mau diajak kerja cepet. Kyuubi nuang isi botol tadi ke sapu tangan yang dia bawa.

"Cium!" Kyuubi bawa sapu tangan tadi kedepan muka Naruto. Belum juga Naruto bener nyium sapu tangan itu, tangan Kyuubi dah megang leher bagian belakang Naruto, terus maksain Naru buat ngirup apa yang ada di sapu tangan tadi, nggak lama, cuman lima detik habis itu Naruto dibiarin buat ngirup oksigen lagi. Tapi ada yang aneh sama tubuhnya, dia ngerasa tubuhnya kerasa lemes banget, mpe buat ngangkat tangan aja nggak kuat, dia juga ngerasa ngantuk banget, padahal sebelumnya dia ngerasa biasa aja. Habis itu Naruto dah nggak sadar, ambruk di kasur belakangnya.

"DHOOOM"

"Mereka ngerusak rumah gw, tadi dinding depan, sekarang pintu dapur." Kyuubi ngedumel sendiri, siapa juga yang nggak kesel klo rumah yang dia beli sebulan yang lalu, dirusak sama tamu yang nggak diundang, seenaknya aja mereka main bom. Untung aja Kyuubi dah masang pengaman di rumah ini, N terima kasih juga buat Sai yang berhasil banget masang jebakan. Habis benerin posisi Naruto, Kyuubi balik lagi di depan laptop.

Di rumah ini semua sistem kesambung sama laptop yang lagi dipakai sama Kyuubi, sebenarnya rumah ini punya komputer master sih, tapi sama Kyuubi terus transfer ke laptopnya dia. Dari sistem telfon, air, listrik, semuanya pake pengatur, jadi tinggal "klik" yang biasanya nggak bikin bahaya langsung berubah jadi lethal weapon. Kaya' sekarang ini, Kyuubi lagi mau bikin penumpukan beban air, jadinya nggak perlu nunggu lama. Saluran keran yang ada dilantai bawah bocor, pertama ngerembes makin lama makin kenceng, sampai muncrat kemana-mana. Rumah ini juga dilengkapi sama detektor panas, jadinya dia tau berapa jumlah pasti yang ada di bawah, semua Pasukan ANBU N Sai. Kyuubi nunggu agak lama, ngasih waktu buat air tadi nggenangin lantai yang ada di lantai bawah, gitu selesai Kyuubi langsung ngalirin semua aliran listrik ke stop kontak yang ada di tembok di samping Sai sembunyi, letaknya persis di bawah, hampir sentuhan sama lantai, pas kan?

"CETAAAK, DRZZZT,DRZZZT."

Meski aliran listrik tadi nggak fatal, paling nggak itu beri waktu buat Sai nyerang mereka semua. Sai langsung ngacungin itu pistol kearah kepala para ANBU.

"DOOR…DOOR…DOOR."

Sebagian meereka yang nggak siap ada serangan lagi, langsung ambruk, Sai nembakin pistolnya tepat diantara mata mereka.

"DOOR…" Nggak nyangka klo ada pasukan ANBU yang liat dia sembunyi, untung aja reflek Sai bagus, jadi tembakan tadi cuman lurus aja ngena tembok di belakang Sai. But ternyata yang tau tempat persembunyian Sai tadi nggak cuman satu, puluhan peluru diarahin kearah Sai, untung aja yang mereka pakai peluru biasa, jadinya rompi anti peluru yang dipakai sama Sai, bisa nglindungin tubuhnya.

'Saya tidak bisa mengulur waktu lagi, batas waktu yang diberikan oleh tuan muda hampir habis, dan juga Naru-hime, jiwa Naru-hime masih lemah, saya tidak bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi.' Sai masih sibuk sama apa yang dipikirin, nggak nyadar klo ada peluru yang ngarah ke tubuhnya.

"Ugh…" Tiga peluru berhasil ngenain tubuhnya Sai, satu kena dada sebelah kiri, untung bisa ditahan sama rompi anti peluru, but nggak gitu juga sama dua peluru yang lain, satu kena leher, ampe tembus sih, jadi lumayan juga, satunya ngenain kaki, buruknya ampe kena tulang paha N pelurunya stay still disana. Sai berusaha buat nggak ambruk, klo dia masih berdiri itu artinya dia bisa menang, lagian juga nggak asik dong klo dia mati disini, not cool buddy. N again lukanya nggak serius, so stop whinning kayak bayi. Habis itu Sai ngilang lagi.

Sai ngambil nafas mau nyerang lagi, kali ni dia pakai wakizashi, but nggak juga ninggalin pitolnya, ternyata sisi luar dari pistolnya ada lekukan N pas banget buat gagang wakizashinya "klik" sekarang wakizashinya nyatu sama pistolnya, sebelumnya juga Sai dah ganti sama magazine baru, mesti ati-ati dia cuman punya kesempatan nembak 48 kali, terus juga klo bikin serangan fatal dia mesti nusukin senjatanya, leher, jantung, lambung, N kayaknya sulit, soalnya bagian dada punya pelindung berlapis, berarti tinggal di tulang belakang or klo mau bikin serangan fatal lewat punggung, tapi itu juga perlu waktu, dia nggak mungkin nyerang mereka terang-terangan, sama aja bunuh diri. Meski ketutup masknya, Sai nampilin senyum khasnya.

'Sudah 25 menit, ya kan tuan muda.' With that Sai ngeswitch mask mode malamnya ke mode biasa. At same time bola-bola kecil meluncur dari atas sebelah lampu.

"TAAAR". Lima bom cahaya meledak N sukses bikin para pasukan ANBU yang tadi masih pakai mask mode gelap jadi pada buta sesaat.

Kesempatan buat Sai nyerang balik mereka, dua ANBU berada di deketnya, langsung aja Sai nusuk tubuh mereka dari belakang, tepat bagian paru-paru N then mutus saluran nafas mereka. Wakizashi masih nancep di tubuh dua ANBU tadi, Sai langsung ngambil senjata yang ada disamping tubuhnya. Pistol yang berisi Cyclon N MRSA full loaded, nggak mesti kena orgam vital, yang penting bisa nancep di kulit dah cukup, lagipula cyclon yang digunain Sai kali ini lebih matiin, cuman butuh waktu lima belas menit buat mereka hidup. Tapi tetep aja nggak ngaruh, klo orang biasa pasti Sai dah ngabisin lawannya dari tadi, lima belas menit paling nggak buat dia bertahan. Meski gitu dia cuman bisa nyerang 12 orang dari totalnya sisa para ANBU yang masih diri.

12 peluru dah ditembakin kearah ANBU, N untungnya Sai nggak main dobel jadi peluru tadi bener-bener cukup buat duabelas orang. Sai buang pistolnya N ngambil pedang yang masih nancep tadi, Sai dah ngeswitch masknya ke mode gelap lagi. Masih ada enambelas 0rang lagi N empat diantaranya nggak kena apa-apa. Empat orang nyerang pakai katana, Sai nyerang ngegunain seluruh tenaganya, untungnya seluruh tangannya pake pelindung tangan(yang dipake ANBU di Naruto canon), jadi lumayan bisa bantu buat defencenya Sai. Satu tangan nyoba ngeblock serangan dari depan satunya dari belakang, mereka saling misah, maju lagi, kali ini Sai ngegunain tangannya buat ngeblock serangan, muter senjata yang dia pake N "DOOR, DOOR, DOOR."

Meski para ANBU pake rompi anti peluru tapi klo di serang di jarak sedekat ini tetep aja kena. Sai nyerang beberapa orang lagi. Ngehunus pedangnya ke depan, tepat di leher, langsung motong jalan udara, pedang kedua digunain dia buat tameng. Sayangnya ada yang nyerang dari atas , N berhasil ngenain lehernya Sai, meski cuman gores tapi lumayan lah, untungnya kenanya di bawah, deket bahu, jadi nggak mutus nadi utama, meski gitu darahnya ngalir lumayan deres juga. Sainya bales nyerang, gitu penyerangnya tadi nginjek lantai, Sai langsung aja ngegunain pistolnya buat diarahin ke kepala, teman lainnya maju, tapi Sai dah ngeduluin, nancepin itu wakizashi ke jantung N wakizashi satunya di gunain dia buat nyayat lehernya, dalem sih, tapi nggak terlalu dalem juga mpe bisa buat mutus itu leher.

Makin lama kepala Sai makin pusing, darah yang berasal dari luka yang tadi nggak berenti ngalir. Serangan yang dilakuin Sai juga nggak sekuat sebelumnya, N kejadian itu juga dirasain sama musuhnya Sai, ngeliat serangan Sai yang makin lemah, mereka makin nggak main-main, plus ternyata ada yang tau dimana letak Kyuubi N Naruto. Ngeliat itu, Sai makin berusaha buat ngerahin tenaganya, N akibatnya dia nggak bisa ngontrol otak N tubuhnya, buat dia semakin kehilangan darah.

Dua ANBU langsung gerak kearah lantai dua, nyari apa yang diperintahin buat mereka, bawa Kyuubi N Naruto ke Orochimaru-sama.

Sai masih bertarung dibawah, sisa ANBU masih delapan, termasuk dua orang yang ada dilantai dua, jadinya dia adepan sama enam orang(math lo makin bagus aja). Sai berusaha buat nembak dua orang ANBU yang ada di lantai dua, dua ANBU tadi dah ada didekat pintu kamar, Sai bidik kearah ANBU, but unlucky, the bullet was miss. Sai nyoba nembak lagi tapi tiba-tiba aja dua tendangan dari depan diterima sama dia, otomatis dia limbung kebelakang, untung aja di belakangnya ada tembok jadinya bikin dia nggak ambruk. But nggak tau untung pa nggaknya sih soal keadannya sekarang, dibelakangnya ada tembok so dia nggak mungkin bisa gerak mundur lagi, mouse trap or whatever it call, ternyata emang dia nggak beruntung yah. Masing-masing dari para ANBU megang dua katana, meski wakizashi dah bisa dibilang part of his body, but this, dia kalah dua puluh centi, mana pelurunya dah habis lagi, N darah yang belum berenti ngalir makin memperburuk keadaannya Sai.

Nggak nunggu waktu, para ANBU langsung nyerang Sai, enam lawan satu, fair enough or so. N gitu juga anggota ANBU yang ada di lantai dua dah siap buat buka pintu kamar yang didiami sama Kyuubi N Naruto. Nggak butuh waktu buat dua ANBU tadi buat buka pintu, sekali tendang pintu itu dah langsung lepas dari engselnya, nampilin sosok Kyuubi yang kliatan marah banget.

"Stop." Para ANBU yang nyoba masuk tadi rada kaget sama suara Kyuubi N perubahan aura yang ada di kamar, rasanya kayak dementor masuk deh(brrrrrr), meski penerangan yang ada di kamar ini dikit banget, tapi para ANBU tadi liat jelas raut muka Kyuubi, terutama matanya, iris kebiruan milik Kyuubi berubah jadi merah.

"Gw muak sama lo semua." Suara Kyuubi rendah, meski gitu bikin para ANBU tadi, ngeluarin keringat dingin.

Meski sempet terintimidasi sama Kyuubi, mereka nggak nyerah, para anggota ANBU emang disiapin buat kerja sama Namikaze family, meski dalam artian ini cuman Orochimaru yang merintah mereka, para ANBU yang adepan sama Sai N Kyuubi dari legion ular, satuan ANBU yang langsung dibawah perintah Orochimaru. Gitu mereka siap-siap buat nyerang Kyuubi, tiba-tiba aja ada benda melayang yang nggak tau dari mana.

"WUSHH…WUSHH…WUSHH…CRASHHH."

Benda yang melayang tadi langsung nancep di leher kedua anggota ANBU, yang ternyata bentuknya kayak kipas, habis itu keliatan cewek blonde muncul dari belakang. Gitu kipas yang tadi nancep di leher ANBU tadi dicabut, mereka berdua langsung roboh, ternyata selain kipas tadi dilengkapi sama blade yang tajem, ternyata punya racun juga, jadi meski klo cewek tadi ngelempar sembarangan tu kipas, yang paling enggak gores dua ANBU tadi, mereka juga bakalan mati keracunan. Cewek blonde tadi jalan ndeket ke arah Kyuubi terus bungkuk hormat.

"Maafkan keterlambatan saya tuan muda." Kyuubi nggak meduliin cewek tadi, langsung aja dia bawa Naruto yang masih belom bangun.

At same time, Sai udah terdesak, waktu lima belas menitnya belum habis, tapi dia tau dia dah nggak sanggup buat nyerang sisa ANBU yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, lelah, lack of oksigen N blood lost. Even defence aja dia nggak sanggup. Gitu para ANBU tadi maju buat nyerang, tiba-tiba ja ada suara aneh.

"NGIIIIIIIIIIIING."

Awalnya sih nggak keliatan kenapa-napa, tapi habis itu all the ANBU cover by blood, kepala mereka misah atu-atu. Masih setengah sadar, Sai liat cowok yang baru aja muncul di sampingnya, megang benda yang ternyata sumber suara musingin tadi, benda bulet rada gede yang aneh, N still benda aneh itu masih bekerja, terbukti dari suara yang dikeluarin sama benda itu, meski kecil.

"Lama nggak ketemu Sai-nii." Ucap cowok tadi biasa aja, nggak pake tanda seru or tanya, anggep aja belajar sopan, biar nggak dipecat sama tuan mudanya. Benda aneh tadi masih terus bekerja, meski dia cuman liat sekilas plus cuman penerangan bulan yang bisa bantu dia sekarang, tapi Sai tau benda apa itu, alat pemutar benang, yang kayak di alat pancing, bedanya alat ini bisa narik benangnya sendiri, N benangnya juga kusus, meski ukurannya kayak benang sutra tapi kekuatannya ngalahin benang baja, makanya mudah aja buat benang tadi motong apa aja yang ngalangin jalannya. Sai cuman bisa senyum nanggepin greeting dari juniornya, after that he pass out.

Kyuubi turun bawa naruto yang belum sadar, kenapa Kyuubi meski repot-repot bawa Naruto N nggak nyerahin ke cewek tadi, simple aja, secara nggak sengaja cewek tadi kena cipratan darah, N Kyuubi nggak mau baju Naruto yang bersih kena noda darah, palagi Naruto entar bakalan sama dia tiap waktu, he hate smell of dry blood. Keliatanya emang bener Kyuubi cuman bisa lembut sama naruto, buktinya meski dia liat Sai yang dah pingsan plus darah nggenang dibawahnya, dia biasa aja tuh.

"Lo berdua anter Sai ke tempat Shizune, habis jam sepuluh dia bakalan langsung pulang dari KCC ke apartemennya. Paksa Shizune klo dia nggak mau kerja sama, dengan cara apapun. Do it flawlessly."

"Baik tuan muda." Jawab itu cewek N cowok berdua serempak, sambil bungkuk hormat.

Meski mereka berdua dah kerja dua tahun buat Kyuubi tapi tetep aja klo Kyuubi lagi bad mood, bikin serem, auranya nakutin. Habis ngasih perintah ke kedua bawahannya, Kyuubi langsung bawa Naruto ke mobil, dia nggak mau nunggu mpe pagi, dia harus balik ke Irlan secepetnya. Habis Kyuubi ngestart engine dia langsung ngejalanin mobilnya lumayan cepet, diikuti sama mobil marcedes hitam yang nggak jauh dari Kyuubi. Gitu dua mobil tadi sudah ada di jarak aman tiba-tiba.

"DUAAAAAAAAARR."

Rumah tadi meledak, ngerusak apa aja yang ada di dalem N sekitarnya, ngehilangin jejak Kyuubi beserta anak buahnya, yang tersisa cuman mayat yang pasti sulit banget buat ngenalin identitasnya, palagi sebagian dari mereka kena MRSA. Lagian klo tau anak buahnya kalah, Orochimaru juga nggak pasti buka suara, dia kalah telak, mana mungkin dia mau ngakuin kekalahannya, lagian Kyuubi juga rada penasaran, bukanya yang bawa Naruto tadi pagi itu, ANBU bawahan Stunade, tapi kenapa legion ular yang emang dari dulu nggak pernah bareng sama legion siput, bisa tau gerakan mereka, apa mungkin emang dari awal, yang bawa Naruto emang ANBU suruhan Orochimaru, tapi kenapa juga Orochimaru mesti repot-repot, itu kan urusannya Stunade, apa jangan-jangan semua ini emang ada hubungannya sama Naruto.

"Shit, shit, shit." Mikir gitu aja dah bikin Kyuubi kesel sendiri, dia nggak akan biarin orang lain buat ngerebut Naruto lagi, misahin mereka berdua, dua tahun dah cukup buat dia ngalamin kekalahan, dah cukup buat dia nggak hidup selayaknya orang normal, no matter what happen Kyuubi bakal bawa Naruto, meski dalam acara penjemputannya dia kehilangan banyak orang, dia nggak peduli, Naruto dah jadi miliknya, N akan terus begitu, sekarang, besok or years after.

Naruto mulai masuk ke arah sadarnya, ngerang dikit, give Kyuubi alert that he's up, butuh beberapa detik buat Naruto buka matanya N butuh beberapa detik juga buat dia nyadar klo sekarang dia dah nggak tidur diatas kasur.

"Ayah?"

"Whus-up kit?"

"Kita mau kemana yah?"

"Lo tiduran aja lagi, badan lo masih lemes, perjalan ke bandara masih jauh."

Naruto nyoba tiduran lagi, at this time dia lupa klo sekarang dia masih pake dress, pakai wig N make-up lom ilang dari mukanya, badannya masih lemes N dia juga nggak tau berapa lama dia tidur, kenapa dia dah ada di dalem mobil, banyak banget pertanyaan yang muter di kepalanya, but mo gimana lagi, his body lebih milih buat tidur dibanding buat mikir, with that dia kembali ke tidurnya lagi.

Kyuubi masih nyetir N makin lama kecepatan yang dia gunain semakin tinggi, but nggak cepet banget sih mpe buat Naruto bangun. Jalanan sepi banget, in last ten minutes dia cuman ketemu sama satu kendaraan, itupun juga jalannya berlawanan arah sama Kyuubi, nggak lama hpnya Kyuubi bunyi.

"Apa perintah gw belom jelas." Kyuubi nyoba buat nahan emosinya, marah-marah sama orang yang nggak adepan langsung sama aja buang tenaga. Kenapa dia mesti punya anak buah yang nggak bisa nggunain otaknya kaya gini, masak semua urusan meski dia yang nyelesein. Terus apa gunanya dia ngebiarin mereka hidup selama ini, apa gunanya dia ngasih kesempatan buat mereka, ngasih mereka apa yang mereka butuhin.

"Lo berdua nggak bisa bawa Sai kerumah sakit, Tsunade N yang lain bakalan tau klo itu Sai sebelum kalian masuk parkiran rumah sakit, terus kalian berdua mau bunuh diri, meski Tsunade N Jiraiya nggak akan mungkin bunuh kalian, klo Orochimaru yang dapet kalian duluan, dia bakalan siksa kalian mpe mati, kalian pergi ke apartemen Shizune, dia belom tau banyak, lo ngomong aja klo kalian suruhan gw. Orang suruhan gw pernah cek kesana, dia punya persediaan darah di apartemennya. Gitu Sai sadar terus bawa dia cepet keluar dari Jepang." Duh kepala Kyuubi tambah nguing-nguing deh, mana feelingnya dia ngomong klo orang suruhan Orochimaru masih ngejar mereka lagi.

Nggak gitu lama Sai N dua bawahan Kyuubi yang lain nyampe di apartemennya Shizune. Jam nunjukin dah lewat tengah malam, meski gitu Shizune bakalan langsung bangun N langsung buka pintunya gitu dia denger ketukan di pintu, unaware banget apa yang terjadi sama dia, soal kebiasaannya yang satu ini, well dia emang punya tetangga yang teledor parah hingga sering banget terluka, so Shizune nggak kaget klo malem-malem ada yang gedor-gedor pintu apartemennya, wrong her.

Gitu pintu dibuka Shizune nggak bakal nyangka klo kepalanya diacungin moncong pistol, N bukan tetangganya yang dateng malah ada dua remaja, cowok cewek, anehnya lagi tu remaja cowok lagi bawa sesuatu yang ditutup sama selimut, selimut basah tapi kayak bukan basah air, gitu bau khas darah ngena indra penciumannya, Shizune jadi panik belum lagi dia sadar klo yang dibawa itu manusia, terbukti dari kepala yang nyembul di ujung itu selimut.

"Siapa kalian?" Shizune nyoba tenang ngadepin duo stranger itu, meski detak jantungnya nggak bisa normal-normal dari tadi, meski juga moncong pistol masih ada di depan kepalanya.

"Kami suruhan tuan muda Kyuubi, tuan muda bilang, lo bisa bantu kami." Si cewek blonde yang dari tadi ngacungin pistol ngomong, njelasin kenapa mereka kesini.

"Saudara kami terluka, dia kehilangan banyak darah." Cowok satunya ganti ngomong terus masuk nylonong gitu aja, langung aja masuk ke ruangan yang biasa buat Shizune ngerawat pasiennya, yup meski Shizune nggak punya klinik tapi dia punya ijin resmi buat praktek di apartemenya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa tau aku buka praktek disini? Apa jangan-jangan kalian…" Muka Shizune kliatan ketakutan banget, nggak nyangka klo dia bakalan di stalk mpe kayak gini.

"We're not doing such a low thing lady, tuan muda yang kasih tau kita, now could you just do your job already." Cowok tadi semakin kliatan kesel.

Nggak buang waktu, Shizune mulai ngelakuin magicnya. Pertama semua baju Sai digunting 'cause ternyata luka yang dialamin sama Sai merata seluruh tubuh, jadinya Shizune meski ngelepas semua baju yang ngehalangin kerjanya dia. Habis itu Shizune ngambil selang infus, nyari nadinya Sai N then masukin itu jarum infus kedalem N ternyata nggak cuman satu sih, satunya lagi digabungin sama kantong darah. Then Shizune ngambil injection, habis selesai ngasih obat bius ke Sai, Shizune mulai jahit itu luka, dimulai dari luka yang ada di kaki, ngeluarin semua peluru yang ada di tubuh Sai, mlester luka yang ada di leher 'cause klo lukanya itu dijahit bakalan ningkatin darah yang keluar, N yang terakhir nyuntikin plasma darah biar pendarahan berhenti. Habis semua luka tertutup Shizune ngambil baskom yang isinya air anget, bersihin badannya Sai. Sejak tadi juga si remaja cewek berada dideketnya Shizune, jaga-jaga klo Shizune ngubungin polisi or Tsunade, sedang yang cowok meriksa itu apartemen, nginspeksi seluruh daerah, mutus semua conection yang bisa digunain sama Shizune N sekalian bersiin alat penyadap N pelacak yang ternyata ada di kamar Naruto, what the…

Kyuubi N Naruto dah ada di bandara, pas masih di dalam rumah tadi dia dah sekalian ngebatalin penerbangannya N ngeganti sama penerbangan selanjutnya, sekarang dia masih duduk di lobby, duduk santai, meski gitu matanya masih awas ngeliatin sekitarnya. Klo Naruto dia nggak bisa diam meski dah duduk, badannya gerak mulu, well jangan salahin dia juga dong, dia nggak pernah pakai dress sebelumnya, for the LORD sake, dia bukan tipe crossdreser.

"Lo nggak bisa diem yah."

"He,he…" Naruto cuman bisa nyengir.

Kyuubi cuman mutarin bola matanya, dia tau klo Naruto nggak nyaman pakai dress, tapi diakan nggak punya pilihan lain, well sebenarnya ada sih, Naruto cuman dirubah warna rambut, pakai contact lens, ditutupin bekas luka yang ada dipipinya, gitu aja dah cukup sih sebenarnya. But Kyuubi malah sengaja makaen semua itu ke Naruto, yah lumayan lah perjalanan lama ada yang bisa buat dia seneng. Semakin Naruto nunjukin nggak nyamannya, semakin seneng juga perasaan Kyuubi.

'Shit, bisa nggak sih mereka nggak nemuin gw secepat ini, bisa nggak sih sekali aja itu pasukan ANBU nggak nurutin perintah para orang tua goblok itu. Mana gw sendiri lagi N again, kenapa mereka selalu punya anak buah yang selalu bisa diandelin, sedangkan gw cuman bisa dapet orang-orang yang nggak becus kerja. Mana kit masih lemah lagi mentalnya. Penerbangan masih lama lagi, shit, shit, shit.'

"Lo, gw anter ke toilet."

"Tapikan yah, Naru nggak kepengen ke toilet."

"You must!" Naruto langsung tutup mulutnya. Diliatin ayahnya kayak gini bikin suhu tubuhnya menurun, jadinya dia kayak ngerasa suhu drop berapa puluh derajat, padahal aslinya enggak.

Kyuubi nyeret Naruto ke toilet yang lumayan nggak keliatan dari lobby, para ANBU tadi untungnya belum ada yang sadar klo Kyuubi dah ngilang dari pandangan mereka N siapa yang dia seret. Naruto aja mpe meringis nahan sakit gitu lengannya dicengkeram sama Kyuubi, Kyuubinya sendiri nggak ambil pusing, enak aja mereka bisa ngambil his kit gitu aja, untungnya nggak ada yang tau kekuatan sebenarnya dari seorang Kyuubi, dia bukan hanya anak kaya yang cuman bisa main perintah, N cuman bisa manfaatin orang lain doang, Kyuubi seorang survival tangguh, make it bold N underline.

"Masuk!"

"Tapikan yah, inikan toilet cewek." Kesabaran Kyuubi habis, Naruto di pegang makin kenceng mpe Naruto ngaduh kesakitan, terus nyeret masuk, habis itu Naruto didudukin di dalem stal.

"Selain gw yang nyuruh lo keluar, lo nggak boleh keluar, apapun yang terjadi, lo tetep nggak boleh keluar, ngerti."

"I-iya ayah." Naruto duduk sambil terus ngusap lengannya yang tadi dicengkeram Kyuubi, kayaknya bakalan bekas deh, dia masih nundukin kepala nggak berani natap mata Kyuubi langsung.

"Tutup terus kunci." Naruto terus nutup pintu stal, ngerasa kurang percaya sama Naruto, Kyuubi ngunci pintu stal itu dari luar habis itu langsung keluar toilet cewek, untung aja toilet itu kosong jadinya Kyuubi nggak perlu denger jeritan histeris cewek, berdiri bentar di depan lorong masuk terus masuk toilet cowok.

Pikiran Kyuubi bener soal mancing ANBU tadi, dia tau klo bentar lagi para ANBU itu bakalan masuk, padahal sebenarnya dia cuman bawa botol ini, lucky him, ternyata yang ngikutin dia juga cuman empat orang, yang salah bukanya ANBU suruhan Orochimaru tapi sekarang ANBU suruhan Tsunade. ANBU dibawah pengawasan Tsunade nggak akan nyerang dia di depan umum meski ada kesempatan, lagian mereka cuman dikasih perintah buat bawa Naruto balik kan, meski sampai saat ini Kyuubi masih suspicious sama alasan mereka buat misahin Naruto sama dia. Dia yang bawa Naruto ke rumah sakit, yang bantu bocah itu dari kehabisan darah, even dia yang pertama kali ketemu sama bocah blonde itu. Kyuubi don't think about that now, focus okay. Buat rencananya entar, pertama dia harus ngerusak detektor asap ini.

'Shit mana pistol gw, gw tinggal di mobil lagi, tendangan gw nggak akan nyampe klo jarak ketinggian segini, klo detektor kebakaran ini nggak rusak, rencana gw bakal nggak ada gunanya, wait, well.' Cengiran licik Kyuubi mulai muncul.

"Kayaknya gw mesti maen ma debu nih, well let's start, shall we, tapi sebelum itu."

Kyuubi buka coatnya N dasi, dasinya pertama dilumurin cairan yang ada di dalem botol yang dari tadi dikantongin sama Kyuubi, N coatnya juga dikasih cairan itu sampai cairan yang ada di dalem botol tadi habis, gitu selesai Kyuubi buang pakaiannya tadi dalem tempat sampah yang untungnya tertutup N made by metal, Kyuubi ngambil sesuatu lagi kayak tabung kecil yang isinya bubuk putih patahin jadi dua N masukin lagi ke tempat sampah. Kyuubi nggak nunggu sampai reaksi, dia berdiri dideket stal, megang itu dinding stal terus naik keatas, dia dah merhatiin atap plafon dari tadi N bener ada yang beda, untungnya didinding ada semacam relief timbul jadi bisa buat pijakan sama Kyuubi, atapnya tinggi sih jadi butuh tenaga ekstra buat buka atap tadi, N dia harus cepet asap dah mulai keluar dari tempat sampah N bentar lagi detetktor kebakaran bakalan nyala gitu asap dah nyampe atap. Gitu plafon kebuka, Kyuubi langsung masuk, didalem gelap banget untungnya dia bawa senter kecil, yang emang nyatu sama kunci-kuncinya, gitu ujung senter tadi diputar, cahaya yang semula nyatu langsung mendar ke segala arah, perhatiannya langsung ke benda yang ngeluarin sinar kedap-kedip, Kyuubi langsung ngutak-atik itu detektor kebakaran, pas banget waktunya sama asap yang dah nyentuh atap, gitu selesai langsung turun dari atap tadi N terus balikin plafon tadi ketempat semula tapi dibuka dikit, dah gitu Kyuubi langsung ngelahkah ke stal selanjutnya samapai stal yang ada di ujung, terus manjat tembok yang emang banyak banget relief timbulnya, nyebrang ke tembok atas pintu, meski gitu Kyuubi meski ekstra hati-hati, kali ini dia pakai sepatu pantofel. Tiba-tiba pintu kebuka gitu dia dah nyampe di atas pintu toilet, empat anggota ANBU masuk, mereka semua pakai masker, asap yang ada makin lama makin pekat N untungnya asap tadi belum nyentuh tempat Kyuubi. Kyuubi nahan nafas terus loncat dari tembok, langsung nyerang ANBU yang tepat ada di bawahnya pakai sikunya dia, tangan satunya ngelepas paksa mask yang dipakai ANBU tadi, belom aja yang diserang jatuh Kyuubi dah makai tubuh itu buat tumpuan dia, langsung aja dia lompat, ngegunain tendangannya buat ngelawan ANBU yang ada di ujung, nggak lupa juga ngelepas masknya, masih nahan nafas Kyuubi ngelempar sesuatu lagi kedalam tempat sampah, ngakibatin asap yang keluar makin tebel, buat dua ANBU tadi kehilangan jejak Kyuubi, ternyata Kyuubi dah ada diatas pintu stal, langsung aja dia nyekek itu ANBU N nglepas masknya, terakhir Kyuubi loncat N ndarat pas di tubuh ANBU terakhir, ngegunain lututnya buat nahan itu ANBU, gitu selesai ngelepas mask dari ANBU tadi, Kyuubi langsung keluar tepat pas dia nutup pintu, detektor air mulai berfungsi ngilangin asap.

Meski tadi dia nahan nafas N cuman lima menit dia kepapar asap, tetap aja dia kena efeknya, halusinogen rancangannya dia langsung kerja nyerang saraf nggak pakai jeda, meski cuman sekali hirup tetep aja mereka langsung tepar. Kyuubi mulai ngerasa klo semua yang ada di sekitarnya ngisap dia, mana banyak durinya lagi, meski dia bikin asumsi klo semua yang dia liat nggak nyata tetep aja gitu dia gerak kerasa bener-bener ditusuk duri, gitu sampai didepan stal tempat Naruto sembunyi, nggak buang waktu Kyuubi langsung langsung nendang itu pintu stal N langsung kebuka, nampilin muka horor Naruto.

"A-ayah, ayah kenapa?" Pertama takut terus panik, itu yang dirasain sama Naruto gitu tau ayahnya yang tadi nendang pintu sekarang langsung duduk lemes, mana keringatnya ngucur deres banget lagi.

"Ambil injeksi yang ada di tas." Meski suaranya Kyuubi pelan, Naruto denger N langsung ngambil apa yang disuruh sama ayahnya.

"Masukin tabung yang ada disamping."

"Te-terus?"

"Suntikin ke gw." Naruto nelen ludah, nggak berani buat nyakitin ayahnya, meskipun tujuannya baik, tapi tetep ajakan klo disuntik itu sakit. Ngeliat tangan Naruto shaking, Kyuubi langsung ngerebut shooting injection dari tangannya Naru, terus nempelin ke lehernya dia, 'shoot'. Kyuubi mejamin matanya.

"Ayah." Nggak sadar Naruto nangis di depan Kyuubi.

"Hapus tu air mata, jengah gw ngeliatnya."

"Ta-tapikan Naru kawatir sama ayah."

"Kawatir-kawatir N again, lo panggil diri lo Naru, meski pakaian lo kayak gini nggak mesti juga lo jadi cewek, mana gw lo itu." Naruto cuman cemberut aja dengerinnya, tadikan dia bener-bener kawatir banget sama ayahnya.

"Cepet bangun, dah mepet nih waktunya, lo mau ketinggalan pesawat." Naruto kaget, gimana caranya Kyuubi bisa sembuh secepat itu, mana sekarang dia dah megang pintu toilet lagi, kapan dia nyampai sana. Naruto garuk-garuk kepalanya, terus nyengir lebar. Tapi habis itu Naruto nggak bisa nyengir lagi, soalnya lengannya dipegang sama Kyuubi terus diajak lari ke gate9, tempat dimana pesawat mereka ada.

Saat dimana Kyuubi N Naruto lagi ada dipesawat, Sai belum sadar juga, mereka bertiga nggak ada yang tidur karena ngejagain Sai, tiap lima belas menit Shizune selalu meriksa keadaanya Sai. Mereka bertiga dua jam nunggu Sai, sehabis di obatin sama Shizune. Diantara mereka bertiga nggak ada yang rileks, Shizune meski nyoba buat tenang tetep aja ngerasa diintimidasi, gimana enggak dua remaja didepannya santai banget bersihin senjata mereka yang jelas banget penuh darah, terus pikirannya ke remaja yang satunya, remaja yang orang bertiga ini selalu sebut jadi tuan muda. Anak yang mempunyai warna rambut merah terang kekuningan, bocah sengak yang kerjanya selalu main perintah, yang selalu ngamuk klo perintahnya nggak jadi N selalu mentingin diri sendiri, well itusih pendapat Shizune soalnya dia ketemu Kyuubi, pas Kyuubinya seumuran sama Naruto, huh jadi kepikiran sama Naruto dia, sekarang bocah itu lagi ngapain yah?

Satu jam sesudahnya, akhirnya Sai mulai sadar. Shizune langsung meriksa tubuhnya Sai, meriksa denyut nadinya, detak jantungnya, meriksa luka yang tadi dah dibersihin, meriksa respon pupil, warna lidah, semuanya nggak luput dari pemeriksaan Shizune.

"Dalam beberapa hari lagi, kau akan sembuh Sai-kun."

"Terima kasih Shizune-san." Sai mulai nampilin senyumnya N pengaruhnya, Shizune mulai nurunin kewaspadaannya sama duo remaja yang ada di depannya N di ujung ranjang.

"Sayang ya, saat Sai-kun disini Naruto malah tidak ada, padahal dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sai-kun." Sai masih tetep masang senyum charmnya. Shizune makin rilek aja klo di depan remaja satu ini, meski jarang ngomong N cuman senyum-senyum aja, Shizune ngerasa klo Sai adalah anak yang baik. Gitu Shizune ngerasa rileks, cewek blonde yang ada di ujung tempat tidur tadi langsung mukul leher bagian belakangnya Shizune, nyebapin Shizune langsung ambruk.

"Apa tuan muda sudah berangkat?"

"Kita berdua nggak tau Sai-nii, tuan muda nggak ngabarin kita, kita cuman di kasih perintah, gitu elo sadar, kita bertiga meski ninggalin Jepang secepatnya." Sai cuman diam, badannya bener-bener lemes, kayaknya dia kehilangan banyak darah. Habis itu dua orang ngebuang semua barang bukti, si cowok brunet langsung bawa Sai pakai gaya bridal, kantong infus N kantong darah masih nyambung ke tanganya, tubuhnya ditutupin sama beberapa selimut, soalnya di apartemen Shizune nggak ada baju cowok or hospital gown, jadinya tubuhnya Sai cuman ditutup sama selimut-selimut itu biar nggak kena hypothermia. Mereka bertiga langsung aja pergi, ninggalin Shizune yang masih tergeletak di bawah tempat tidur.

**TBC**

**Fiuh, panjang, capek…**

**Naruto: 12 years old**

**Gaara: 12 years old**

**Sasuke: 13 years old**

**Neji: 13 years old**

**Kyuubi: 18 years old**

**Sai: 18 years old**

**Itachi: 18 years old**

**Shukaku: 18 years old**

**Q: Hyu, ada yang nanya kita tuh. Kita itu…**

**H: Dah dijelasin di bio.**

**Q: Tapi kan Qynt juga pengen ngasih tau.**

**H: Bisa nggak sih lo diem, sakit tau kuping gw.**

**Q: Nggak kok, Gaara kan manusia juga, dia pasti juga senyum dong, senyumnya itu emang nggak setingkat Sai, Naru, or Minato. Meski cuman diangkat dikit, tetep aja dibilang senyum, N klo Gaara senyum emang manis kok. Qynt nggak boong deh.**

**Q: Hyu, katanya cerita di chapter kemarin nggak sedih tuh.**

**H: Mana gw tau, itu sedih pa kagak.**

**Q: Qynt makin curiga sama elo.**

**Q: Emang mereka masih kecil sih.**

**H: Meski ni fict rated M, nggak berarti meski da adegan2 yang bikin gw mual.**

**Q: Berasa fedo ya, Hyu.**

**H: Shut the ****up you ****.**

**Q: You'r so mean. **

**Q: Oh namanya Sai yah, kirain sama trisula.**

**H: Ooh.**

**Q: Elo juga suka TMNT, wah, tontonan waktu kita kecil tuh.**

**H: Moon Crave tu nama senjatanya.**

**Q: Wah elo juga suka HxH, tapi sayangnya anime sekarang kurang keren, nggak sekeren dulu.**

**H: Maksudnya kejadian waktu mereka diculik, mereka bertiga kan anggota Uchiha yang pernah diculik, ever, dalam keadaan hidup maksudnya. Yup, Akatsuki emang punya tingkat percaya diri tinggi.**

**Sebenernya emang mau dibuat kayak Shishio Makoto, emang lebih keren sih klo kayak gitu.**

**Q: Tapi ntar cakepnya Itachi nggak keliatan dong, Qynt nggak rela.**

**H: Social condition yang gw tulis di chap kemaren, gw jelasin entar aja deh. Naru kan punya ability buat dipercaya ama orang, lagian meski Gaara sebelumya galak, kan dia pakai jaket kekang, pakai rantai pula, jadi nggak masalah ninggalin mereka berdua. Gw juga nggak tau enak pa nggaknya, gw nggak gitu suka sama teh, paling minum teh botol doang, itu juga jarang banget, terakir minum teh kapan yah? Gw minumnya flower tea, yang warnanya merah, itu juga paksaan my boloved mother..**

**Q: Cinta segi banyak, nggak tau juga tuh, tapi kliatannya sih ini cerita bakalan jadi sasunaru, tapi nggak tau juga sih mereka berdua bakal dimasukin orang lain pa enggak, menurut elo, gimana Hyu? (Hyu masang smirknya) waduh jangan-jangan si Hyu dapet ide nggak jelas nih, HELP ME…**

**Ehm, Qynt mo tanya, chap ini kesannya nggak terlalu over kan?**

**Seperti biasa ada pertanyaan or whatever it does, review or flame.**

**Makasih buat reader-san yang dah ngasih kita review,**

**Another review…**

**HQ**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Warn, ada adegan violent di chap ini, child abusive, yang lingkupnya, well kami sendiri juga nggak tau.**

**TULIP HITAM**

**BACKSOUND : AS YOU'RE FALLING DOWN by ESCAPE THE FATE**

**CHAPTER : ANIKI…?**

Gaara lagi ada di kamarnya sekarang, nggak tau juga dia meski gimana, senang ampe loncat-loncat plus teriak, or nangis sesenggukan, or diem aja kaya nggak ada apa-apa. Dia bener-bener nggak tau dia meski ngapa. Klo seneng sih iya, gimana enggak, dah lebih dari lima tahun, terakhir kali dia lihat Shukaku, itupun juga dia lihatnya cuman sekilas, N tadi siang sang kakak tercinta ada. Jadi sekarang dia tau siapa yang biayanin semua pengobatannya di KCC, well nggak semua sih, masih ada duo saudaranya yang lain, duo kakak kembar yang sama sekali nggak ada kembar-kembarnya, Kankuro N Temari, yang satu blond yang satu brunet, tapi tetep aja yang biayanin Shukaku. Duo kakak kembarnyakan masih sekolah.

Gaara kayak masih ngerasa nyium parfum Shukaku tadi, kakaknya beda banget sama yang dulu, padahal dulu omongannya nggak pernah ngerendahin suara, dia dulu selalu ngomong pake suara keras, mannernya juga buruk banget dulu, N pandangan matanya nggak pernah lembut, selalu kayak orang marah, dia juga dulu nggak pernah senyum.

**FLASHBACK**

"Seneng rasanya gw sekarang bisa liat lo, otouto." Gaara bener-bener kehilangan suaranya, cowok yang ada di depannya mirip banget sama Shu-nii, tapi seingatnya anikinya nggak kayak gini. meski ingatan yang dia ambil merupakan ingatan anak berumur tiga tahun, but he sure 'bout this.

"Kenapa otouto, lo nggak kenal aniki lo sendiri, ini gw Shukaku, aniki lo."

"A-aniki?"

"Ya Gaara, ini gw." Shukaku sambil ngelus rambutnya Gaara.

Habis itu mereka diem, kayaknya ngomong aja nggak cukup buat pertemuan mereka ini, tangan Shukaku masih ada di kepalanya Gaara, kadang-kadang juga megang pundaknya Gaara. Matanya Gaara masih nggak percaya klo ini adalah kakaknya yang dah lama banget nggak ketemu, awalnya sih Gaara mikir klo kakak yang dia adore banget ini mati, ngingat gimana perlakuan ayah mereka ke Shukaku.

"Sekarang lo bisa tenang Gaara, sekarang lo bisa tidur nyenyak."

"Maksud aniki?"

"Tomoru dah mati Gaara, dia nggak akan bisa ganggu lo lagi."

**END FLASHBACK**

Padahal penyebab penderitaannya selama ini sudah nggak hidup lagi, tapi tetap aja Gaara masih ngerasa klo diluar sana masih banyak orang suruhan ayahnya yang bakal bunuh dia, dengan cara apapun, dari yang nggak nyakitin kayak disuntik racun, mpe yang paling sadis kayak dimasukin ke bath-up penuh es, dirinya disuntik anesthesi lokal, terus ngeliat para suruhan ayahnya ngeluarin organnya satu-satu, mpe dia mati. Well, meski orang suruhan ayahnya nggak pernah sukses bikin Gaara mati, tapi tetep aja klo dia lengah, dia bakal mati, itu juga yang bikin dia nggak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak, he always be light slumber, meski suara yang ada sedikit, Gaara nggak akan bisa tidur.

**TURN BACK TIME**

Tomoru Tanekyou, siapa yang nggak kenal dia, saudara tertua dari kembar Tanekyou, duo survival yang bisa berhasil hidup dari sisa keluarga Tanekyou, tentu saja akhirnya Tomoru jadi satu-satunya, habis adik kembarnya itu bunuh diri tanpa alasan jelas (well tragic, I know). Untungnya aja dia masih punya Karura, wanita cantik yang dah jadi istrinya, plus sekarang Karura lagi ngandung anak pertama. Keluarga Tanekyou jadi lebih dikenal oleh orang lain, pasangan Tanekyou orang yang baik, ramah plus pekerja keras, mereka berdua juga seneng banget bantu orang lain, nggak lama usaha yang dirintis sama Tomoru sukses, itu buat pasangan Tanekyou langsung diterima sama kalangan bangsawan, orang-orang kaya, pengusaha sukses, yang nuntut banget buat mereka tampil sempurna. Iya tampil sempurna, have perfect parter, perfect kid, perfect family, everything must be perfect, klo nggak dia bakalan dibuang N diasingin dari comunitasnya, bisnis yang dia buat dari nol bakalan langsung ambruk N nggak bakalan ada yang nolong dia.

Keluarga Tanekyou masih baik-baik aja, mereka sekarang dah punya tiga anak, anak pertama yang dikasih nama Shukaku, anak kedua N ketiga yang ternyata kembar dikasih nama Temari N Kankuro. Ada masalah dikit sih, meski gitu pasangan Tanekyou mati-matian nyembunyiinnya. Shukaku punya masalah sama kepribadiannya, dia nggak punya apa yang disebut orang manner, ngomongnya kayak anak yang nggak pernah dididik. Tomoru makin curiga sama tingkah lakunya Shukaku yang aneh itu, dia datangin guru prifat buat Shukaku, tapi tetep aja, itu anak nggak bisa dikontrol, beda banget sama dua adik kembarnya, padahal selisih umur mereka cuman beda satu tahun. Well 'till one night, Karura cerita klo sebenarnya, she ever been rape by his brother in law, N Shukaku itu hasilnya. Being a good husband he is, Tomoru tentu aja maafin Karura, secara ini bukan kesalahan istrinya juga, ngingat gimana sifat adik kembarnya itu, Tomoru sadar kenapa Shukaku kayak gini, like father like son, indeed.

Habis tau klo Shukaku bukan anaknya, sikap Tomoru jadi kasar ke Shukaku, bukannya sebelumnya dia sayang juga sih, tapi sebelumnya emang dia ngak pernah nganggep ada Shukaku, sekarang dia bakalan langsung ngamuk-ngamuk nggak jelas tiap liat Shukaku. Well jangan salahin Shukaku juga dong klo dia kayak anak yang nggak pernah dididik bener gitu, dari sejak dia inget dia nggak pernah dapet perhatian from his mom or dad, padahal nyokap bokapnya selalu punya lebih buat duo kembar itu, mereka tinggal satu rumah, tapi both your parent liat ke elo aja enggak, meski dia masih kecil, otak jeniusnya bakalan mikir juga, they never see me, so why on earth I must made them please, ya gitu deh.

Mula-mula cuman makian yang dikeluarin sama Tomoru, ngerasa Shukaku nggak ngasih respon yang dia inginin, Tomoru mulai pakai fisik. Tentu aja nggak ada yang tau klo Tomoru sanggup mukul anak kecil, especially with his own kid. Oh, nama baiknya bakal hancur N he will live in shame N suffer, hell no thank you. Pertama dapet tampar dari Tomoru, Shukaku mpe jatuh N kepalanya ngehantam tembok, nyebapin kepalanya ngeluarin darah, tapi nggak tau tuh, meski dia masih kecil, Shukaku ngerasa klo dia nggak boleh nangis, apalagi didepan orang yang biasa dua kembar itu panggil ayah ini.

Shukaku enam tahun pas Gaara lahir, mereka berdua lahir pas di tanggal N bulan yang sama. But, saat itu Shukaku dah dianggap mati sama semua orang, even grave stonenya aja ada di belakang rumah. Sejak Gaara dah bisa jalan, dia selalu aja kesini, pas dia dah bisa ngomong N ngerti klo ini makam kakaknya, dia selalu ngomong sendiri disini. Gaara ngerasa klo dia lebih nyaman aja disini, lagian duo kakak kembarnya nggak pernah nganggap dia, mereka berdua selalu aja nyalahin dia soal Karura yang mati, well Karura mati habis ngelahirin dia, jadi semua orang nyalahin dia soal Karura bahkan Tomoru, ayahnya juga nggak pernah ngelihat dia, selalu nganggep klo Gaara itu nggak lebih dari makluk tembus pandang, ada tapi nggak kliatan.

Gaara nggak bisa tidur, terus aja bolak-balik tubuhnya, padahal ini dah malem, well dah kelewat tengah malem sebenarnya. Ngerasa ada yang janggal, dia nyoba keluar, lagian semua orang rumah dah tidur jam segini, lagian juga dia nggak pernah dianggep ada, paling juga yang nyariin Yashamaru, adik kandung ibunya yang mirip banget sama Karura, kecuali warna rambut, Yashamaru satu-satunya orang yang ngurus Gaara dari dia lahir. Kamar Gaara letaknya ada di ujung, jauh dari kamar duo kakak kembarnya N ayahnya. Well sebenarnya letak kamar Gaara malah jauh dari rumah utama, rumah keluarga Tanekyou emang tradisional Jepang banget, tanah yang emang luas plus bangunan yang misah-misah, cuman disatuin sama selasar dari kayu, kamar Gaara letaknya paling ujung belakang, sendirian N kliatannya emang dirancang begitu, even kamar Yashamaru aja ada di lingkup rumah utama. Biasanya sih Yashamaru baru masuk kamarnya klo liat Gaara dah tidur, tapi nggak tau kenapa tadi dia nggak nemanin Gaara, bahkan makan malam aja, servant yang bawa langsung ke kamarnya.

Gaara keluar kamar. Nggak tau kenapa, kakinya kerasa jalan sendiri, nggak pake tunggu perintah dari otak. Padahal pas dia keluar udara dingin banget, untung aja dia bawa jaket jadinya lumayan deh. Masih aja Gaara jalan, keluar kamar terus keluar selasar yang ngehubungin kamarnya dia sama semua ruangan yang ada di rumah ini. Dia terus aja jalan lewat jalan yang dibuat dari batu-batu gede, terus ngelewatin jembatan kecil dari kayu, habis itu dia jalan masuk kebun bambu, meski dia nggak bawa senter or penerangan apapun, dia nggak bakalan salah jalan or masuk kolam ikan yang emang ada di sekitar kebun bambu. Dia dah hapal di luar kepala, meski klo matanya ditutup dia bakalan nggak salah jalan, ya iyalah, dari pas dia dah bisa keluar sendiri dia dah ngelewati jalan ini, nuju tempat yang selalu buat dia tenang, apalagi klo bukan grave stonenya Shukaku.

Nggak berapa lama Gaara sampai di grave stonenya Shukaku, tapi gitu sampai rasanya rada sedikit aneh, Gaara nyoba nyari, tapi semuanya masih ada di tempatnya. Gitu dia nyoba nyari sesuatu yang kliatan aneh, dia kayak denger suara, suara jeritan kesakitan, tapi samar banget. Gaara nyoba buat nyari sumber suara tadi, tapi di daerah sini kan nggak ada orang, masak iya tadi bener suara. Tapi gitu Gaara sampe di gudang tua yang dah nggak kepake, suaranya rada jelas, tapi kan gudang ini kecil banget, cuman seluas tiga meter persegi doang, masak iya ada orang disini. Gaara masuk gudang tadi, keadaanya gelap banget, ya iyalah disini nggak ada lampu gimana nggak gelap, tapi anehnya, ada tangga turun disitu N kliatan ada lampunya, Gaara nyoba jalan lewat tangga tadi N bener gitu dia nyampe bawah kliatan ada penerangan yang jelas sih, N lagi ini nuju kemana yah, kenapa semua nya kebuat dari batu gitu, jadi kaya masuk cave, udaranya juga jadi lebih dingin N lembab mpe kerasa nusuk kulit saking dinginnya. Tiba-tiba aja kedengaran suara jeritan kenceng banget, then suara tadi langsung ilang. Apa yang ditemuin sama Gaara bikin dia langsung diam nggak bisa gerak.

Di depan sana ada ruangan, nampilin dua orang dewasa N satu anak kecil yang kliatannya jauh lebih tua klo dibanding sama Gaara, suara jeritan tadi ternyata berasal dari orang dewasa yang dah jatuh ke lantai, tapi masih hidup kedengaran dari erangan kesakitan dari orang tadi. Yang satu lagi masih berusaha buat nyerang anak tadi, mana nyerangnya pakai cambuk lagi, meski anak tadi kena, tapi dia masih tetep bisa diri, padahal bekas cambukan dah ada yang sampe ngeluarin darah, nggak lama kedengeran suara "krak" kayak tulang patah. Anak tadi berhasil ngalahin orang tadi, Gaara masih belom bisa gerak, ngeliat adegan horor pertama dalam hidupnya, meski adegan tadi cepet tapi tetep aja bikin jantungan.

"Heh, cunguk, ngapain lo terus diri disitu." Gaara masih diem.

"Jadi sekarang Tomoru brengsek itu cuman bisa ngirim anak kecil buat bunuh gw. Dia pikir gw siapa, gw juga sanggup bunuh lo."

"Huh, dasar cunguk." Gitu nggak dapet respon dari Gaara anak tadi ngedeketin korbannya, yang ternyata udah nggak gerak. Megang tangan korbannya tadi terus gigit kulit yang pas diatas nadi, hasilnya darah terus netes. Habis gitu anak tadi terus nyesep darah tadi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu aja makan! N lo bakal jadi menu gw buat sarapan!" Tapi meski anak didepannya ini nyeremin gila, mana ini anak nggak pake baju lagi, alias full nude, N darah dah ada di seluruh tubuhnya. Nggak tau juga itu darah siapa aja yang ada tubuhnya.

"Siapa nama lo!"

"Gaara."

"Shukaku."

Gitu Gaara denger nama itu, matanya buka rada gede, kaget, N nggak pake mikir lagi, langsung aja Gaara lari kearah Shukaku, tapi belom aja dia berhasil meluk Shukaku, Shukaku dah duluan ngelayangin tinjunya ke arah perut Gaara. Itu nyebapin Gaara yang masih kecil N nggak pernah dapet pukul, langsung pingsan ditempat.

"Jadi lo, monster yang dah bunuh Karura?"

Gaara yang dah sadar, langsung makin pucet. Padahal dia pengen banget ada yang sayang sama dia. Pengen banget dapat perhatian selain dari Yashamaru. Pengen banget klo senyum Tomoru ditujuin ke dia. Tapi yah, mau gimana lagi. Mau sekeras apa dia berusaha semua orang tetep nganggap dia monster yang dah bunuh kaa-sannya sendiri.

Tapi anehnya meski Gaara nggak pernah dapat perlakuan baik dari Shukaku, dia ngerasa nyaman banget klo ada di sekitar Shukaku, tapi mulai itu juga waktu tidurnya Gaara berubah juga, cuman nggak ada yang peduli aja sama dia, makanya nggak ada yang sadar. Dia bakalan tetep diam terus masuk gitu suara jeritan yang ada di dalem berenti, sempet aneh juga sih, padahal tiap dia tarung sama orang dewasa dia pasti dapet luka, tapi nggak tau kenapa lukanya cepet banget ilangnya, padahal luka yang didapet sama Shukaku juga nggak kecil. Gitu Gaara nggak denger suara jeritan lagi, dia bakal langsung masuk habis itu siap-siap aja liat Shukaku lagi makan, tapi Gaara nggak kerasa jijik tu, lagian Shukaku seringnya juga nyesep darah itu korban, jarang banget dia makan yang lain, tapi jarang nggak berarti nggak pernah kan?, pernah suatu kali dah tiga hari nggak ada yang dateng buat nyerang Shukaku, padahal Gaara dah capek-capek bawain makanan buat anikinya, Shukaku tetep nggak mau makan, pencernaannya bakalan langsung ancur klo dia makan makanan manusia, dia kan monster juga, jadi pas dia dah dapet makanan. Padahal biasanya Shukaku cuman gigit leher or tangannya orang, tapi karena dia ngerasa belum puas langsung aja tu dia ngambil pisau buat nyayat orang, pas didadanya, awalnya sih Gaara nggak ngeh sama kelakuannya Shukaku, makin lama sayatannya makin dalem, then gitu luka sayatannya dah lebar, Shukaku masukin tangannya, nggak lama sih N gitu tangannya keluar, sesuatu yang rada bulet-bulet segede kepalan orang dewasa apalagi klo bukan jantung di pegang sama Shukaku. Padahal baru kali ini Gaara nyaksiin aksi kanibalism mana dia masih muda banget, tapi gitu liat ekspresi puas di mukanya Shukaku, Gaara jadi ikut seneng, liat Shukaku yang lagi asik banget makan makanannya mpe darahnya meluber kemana-mana, kayak makan semangka yang tingkat airnya super tinggi, cuman bedanya airnya semangka nggak akan pernah bisa semerah ini.

Mulai dari situ, Shukaku juga rada mulai rada peduli sama Gaara, tapi yah pedulinya Shukaku masih tingkat dia sengit banget sama Gaara, masih sering ngatain dia monster meski dah rada kurang klo dibanding dulu, tapi minimal Shukaku mau nyentuh Gaara, meski juga cuman sebatas mainin rambutnya Gaara aja. Then sesuatu yang terus ngganjal di otaknya Shukaku terbukti, dah seminggu lebih Gaara nggak liat dia, N gitu balik kepala di perban N tubuhnya penuh luka.

"Kenapa lo!"

"Jatuh." Padahal seinget Shukaku, meski Gaara masih kecil dia dah bisa jaga dirinya sendiri, Gaara bukan tipe ceroboh, dia selalu ati-ati klo jalan.

"Crita!"

"Aku jatuh pas lagi jalan pulang dari toko sama Yashamaru, pas lagi jalan ternyata ada mobil terus akunya kena deh, tapi untungnya Yashamaru nggak papa."

Habis itu Shuakaku diem, ternyata Tomoru dah ngambil tindakan, apa dia nggak puas hampir tiap hari dia ngirim orang buat nyiksa Shukaku mpe mati, N sekarang dia juga mau ngelakuin hal yang sama ke Gaara, Klo Shukaku sih tau alasan Tomoru ngelakuin ini ke dia, tapi klo Gaara, dia kan anak Tomoru murni, masak cuman Karura mati gara-gara ngelahirin Gaara, dia juga di treat sama kaya Shukaku.

N habis kejadian itu juga, Shukaku mulai ngajarin ke Gaara buat lebih hati-hati, pertama dia bakal ngelempar sesuatu ke Gaara, awalnya dia nggak bisa sih, so otomatis kepala Gaara berdarah karena dapet lemparan dari Shukaku. N makin lama nggak cuman lemparan, Gaara juga dapet tendangan N pukul sama Shukaku, cuman tingkatnya nggak sekenceng pas saat Shukaku lagi adepan sama orang suruhan Tomoru.

"Jangan pernah lo percaya sama orang laen, lo cuman bisa bergantung sama diri lo sendiri, baru lo bisa hidup." Itu yang dikatain sama Shukaku, saat pertama kali Gaara ngebantu Shukaku buat bunuh orang suruhan Tomoru.

"Lo monster, sama kaya gw, nggak ada yang bakal sayang ama lo, kecuali gw, sama diri lo sendiri, lo bakalan hidup, lo harus hidup, demi diri lo sendiri. Jangan pernah lemah, karena lo itu pemburu bukan mangsa, lo tu monster, bukan manusia lemah."

N ternyata itu hari terakhir Gaara liat Shukaku. Malam besoknya pas dia mau ketemu sama Shukaku lagi, ada enam orang dewasa keluar dari tempat itu, yang lebih aneh lagi, mereka kaya bawa body, habis mereka semua dah pergi jauh, Gaara masuk ruangannya Shukaku, gitu lama manggil Shukaku N nggak dapet balesan, padahal biasanya klo dia nggak di lempar benda, pasti diserang sama Shukaku, baru Gaara sadar keenam orang tadi bawa apaan. Tapi itu nggak bikin Gaara nangis, sakit N sesek sih dadanya, mpe dia harus keluar dari tempat itu biar bisa nafas lagi, tapi dia nggak nangis, klo Shukaku dah nggak ada, berarti dia tinggal peduli sama dirinya sendirikan.

N bener, habis Shukaku nggak ada, Gaara hampir tiap hari dapet kejadian aneh, ada yang jalan yang licin yang nyebapin dia ampe jatuh, untung aja refleknya bagus jadi nggak sampai ketabrak sama mobil yang jalannya ngebut. Terus kejatuhan aquarium yang lumayan gede dari lantai bangunan, pas dia lagi jalan bareng sama Yashamaru. Bertahun-tahun Gaara adepan sama 'skenario tak sengaja'. Mpe umur dia sepuluh tahun, serangan pertama dia dapet pas dia pulang dari sekolahnya, pas dia lewat gang sempit, dia dihadang sama sepuluh preman-preman nggak jelas, untungnya belum aja dia dihajar sama mereka semua, ada polisi baik yang nganterin dia pulang. N pasti dia selalu dapet serangan pas dia pulang sekolah, ada juga yang tiba-tiba dia didorong mpe jatuh dari tangga, untung aja Gaara nggak kenapa, 'cause sering kena 'kecelakaan', tubuhnya Gaara jadi cepet reaksi gitu dia dapet luka, jadinya lukanya cepet banget sembuhnya.

Tapi ternyata, Tomoru dah mulai nggak sabar, pas dia tidur, tiba-tiba aja dia diculik sama orang nggak dikenal, gitu Gaara bangun dia dah nggak bisa gerak, tali banyak banget ngiket dia, dari kepal sampai kaki, jangankan gerakin tubuhnya, gerakin kepala aja Gaara nggak bisa, orang nafas aja sulit saking kencengnya ikatan. Dia lagi tiduran diatas benda rata, kaya tempat pemandiannya jenasah, cuman kayak nya dah di modifikasi deh, buktinya dia mpe nggak bisa gerak gitu. Ada tiga orang di dalam ruangan itu, tapi sayangnya ketiga orang tadi pake masker kain, so nggak kliatan deh mukanya.

Pertama tubuh Gaara disemprot ama cairan yang nggak tau isinya apaan, yang pasti cairan tadi nyebapin kulit Gaara yang kena jadi merah N rasanya panas banget, maunya Gaara sih teriak, tapi mau gimana lagi mulutnya ditutup selotip otomatis dia nggak bisa teriak, untung aja nggak kena mata, padahal cairan tadi nyemprot seluruh mukanya Gaara. Habis cairan tadi kering satu orang lagi bawa alat pembuat tato. Then mereka bikin tato di keningnya Gaara, sesuai perintah Tomoru, ngasih tulisan kanji AI N bikin juga tato di sekitar matanya Gaara. Gitu mereka selesai sama muka Gaara, mereka mulai nyayat tubuhnya Gaara, pake pisau bedah. Gitu Gaara sadar, dia dah ada di rumah sakit, nggak tau siapa yang bawa, tubuhnya dah kayak mumi saking bnyaknya luka sayatan, mukanya jadi jadi aneh, ternyata cairan yang rasanya panas banget tadi bikin semua jenis rambut yang ada di mukanya Gaara ilang N juga nggak bisa balik.

Mulai dari situ, Gaara nggak cuman dapet serangan di luar rumah tapi di dalem rumah dia juga sering banget kedatangan orang yang tiba-tiba. 'Cause sekarang duo kakak kembarnya dah sekolah di asrama. N servant yang ada sekarang juga nggak tidur di rumah keluarga Tanekyou, jadinya tiap malem jadi arena pertarungan antara Gaara sama orang suruhan Tomoru. Untungnya sih, Tomoru nggak pernah ngirim suruhan nggak lebih dari tiga, so itu lumayan nguntungin Gaara, meski dia cuman dilatih Shukaku bentar, tapi semuanya dah kesimpan baik di memorynya Gaara. Even semua alat yang ada di dapur, cukup buat Gaara bunuh semua orang suruhan Tomoru. Tapi bedanya Gaara sama Shukaku, Gaara cuman seneng bunuh aja, dia nggak suka makan mereka, even cuman jilat sisa darah yang ada di sekitar tangannya.

Final task. Saat dia diajak liburan ke area pantai sama Yashamaru, Gaara sih nggak masalah, Yashamaru satu-satunya orang yang hampir dapet kepercayaan dari Gaara. Gitu malem dateng, Gaara yang seperti biasa nyoba tidur N nggak seperti biasa, dia juga ngerasa ngantuk, padahal biasanya otaknya nggak mau disuruh istirahat, mesti cuman lima menit, dia nggak mau di culik lagi. Makanya itu dia nggak pernah tidur tapi malam ini beda banget, dia ngerasa ngantuk, N langsung aja dia tidur. Gitu bangun Gaara kaget banget, gimana enggak orang yang biasa sayang ama dia sekarang ada di atas tubuhnya, bawa pisau yang diacungin pas dia atas dadanya, Gaara yang dah biasa adepan sama orang yang selalu pengen bunuh dia, langsung aja gerak pakai insting, kakinya langsung gerak buat nendang tubuh yang ada diatasnya, nyebapin tubuh atasnya langsung jatuh. Dari situ insting Gaara yang ambil alih, nggak peduli dia yang ngerawat Gaara dari kecil. Gaara ngambil pisau lipat yang selalu ada di bawah bantalnya, ngegunain pisau itu terus nyerang Yashamaru, gerak cepat, sekali lompat dari atas tempat tidur, terus nerjang Yashamaru, gitu deket Gaara ngegunain kesempatannya buat nikam Yashamaru, tepat di jantung.

"Kenapa lo lakuin ini Yashamaru."

"Kau tau Gaara, kenapa Yashamaru merawatmu selama ini." Tiba-tiba aja suara yang nginterupsi Gaara, siapa lagi klo bukan Tomoru.

"Itu supaya kau merasakan, sakit Gaara, itu supaya kau merasakan penderitaan sehabis kau membunuh Karura, apa kau tau perasaan Yashamaru, setiap hari dia harus berpura-pura meyayangimu."

**END TURN BACK TIME**

Sasuke mulai biasain matanya sama keadaan sekitarnnya yang emang lumayan gelap, otaknya masih loading sama kejadian tadi pagi, yang mpe sekarang ngga tau itu mimpi or nyata. Dia ngerasa bener klo tadi Yuki-nee ada disini, orang yang dia peluk tadi, nggak mungkin cuman bayangan, orang yang dipeluk tadi pasti Yuki-nee, lagian Yuki-nee juga meluk dia balik kan. Bener, tadi pasti Yuki-nee, soalnya Sasuke dah hapal banget sama sentuhannya Yuki-nee, bikin anget N nyaman, tapi ada yang rada janggal sama keadaannya Yuki-nee, kenapa Yuki-nee jadi nyiut kecil gitu sih badannya, Yuki-nee kan lebih tinggi ketimbang Sasuke, but Sasuke nggak ambil pusing, yang penting sekarang Yuki-nee masih hidup, Sekarang dia bisa ketemu lagi sama Yuki-nee, N buat yang pertama kali habis kejadian itu, Sasuke senyum, bukan senyum ngejek kayak yang biasa dikasih ke Naruto, kali ini senyum yang keluar senyum lega.

"Lo harusnya lebih banyak senyum baka atutou."

Senyum yang tadi sempat majang di muka Sasuke langsung ilang gitu Sasuke denger suara itu. Suara N panggilan ini, meski dah lebih dari setaun Sasuke nggak denger suara ini, tapi tentu aja dia masih hapal banget. Nggak lama suara tadi nampilin tubuhnya, soalnya lampu juga dah nyala, jadi keadaan nggak gelap kayak tadi, sosok tadi gerak pelan soalnya make kursi roda, nggerakin tuas buat nggerakin rodanya N gerak ke arah Sasuke. Sasukenya sendiri masih diem, matanya belalak kaget, sosok didepannya masih kayak dulu, yang ngebedaain sama dia yang lama cuman kursi roda N hat yang nangkring di kepalanya, padahal seingat Sasuke, orang yang didepannya ini nggak pernah pake topi jenis apapun, sosok tadi terus gerak deket mpe akhirnya berada pas di depan Sasuke, pas sosok tadi senyum, pas itu juga otak Sasuke mulai berfungsi normal.

"Aniki?"

**TBC**

**Well…well…well**

**Soal settingan waktu di chapter ini****, sama kayak di chapter kemarin, jadi nggak usah bingung. N soal scene Gaara ma Shukaku, emang nggak dikasih diskripsi yang jelas, soalnya, well bloodnya kececer kemana, N i don't like blood stain, apalagi klo tempatnya kayak tempat potong hewan gitu, smell dirt, full germ.**

**Oh ya…mo tanya nih, sama para reader semua.**

**Asiknya ini fict dijadiin one-side, apa biasa? ****Beri juga alasannya, kenapa nggak boleh one-side? ****Or lebih seruan one-side?**

**Q: Hyu, kayaknya elo harus memperbaharui soal definisi lo soal gore deh.**

**H: Maksud lo?**

**Q: Nggak sadar apa dua chapter ini, pa lagi chapter 6, full banget gorenya.**

**H: Masa'? Ah overreact aja lo, itu cuman bloody scene not gore, dah dibilang beda.**

**Q: Tapi darah yang lo bikin kelewat banyak, makanya jadi gore.**

**H: Gore itu isinya tentang bloodlust, jadi mereka bunuh buat fun not for survive, terus biasanya nggak cukup korbannya cuman mati, pake acara di mutilasi lah, di makan organ dalemnya lah, dicincang terus digoreng lah. ****Or klo nggak gitu, korbannya di buat suffer, disiksa, mpe mati klo perlu.**

**Q: Tapi kan, tetep aja, lo kayaknya perlu nambahin war****n deh.**

**H: Hn.**

**H: Gw baru sadar klo ternyata Gaara tu cantik, definitely beauty.**

**Q: Gaara tu cowok, Hyu.**

**H: Gw tau. So…**

**Q: Jadi dia nggak cantik.**

**H: Sekalian gw masukin non-con kali yah, biar tambah seru.**

**Q: Gimana sih, bikin lemon aja nggak sanggup. Mau bikin non-con.**

**H: Bikin lemon N bikin non-con tu beda. Terus entar yang jadi korban Gaara, gw suka liat muka nggak berdayanya, makin tambah cantik.**

**Q: Tapi Qynt nggak mau klo kelanjutan TH kayak gitu, Qynt suka yang hepi gitu Hyu, jangan yang dark-dark ah…nggak baik buat kesehatan.**

**H: OFF…**

**Q: Oh iya Qynt mau thank'****s sama authors yang biasa PMan ma kita. ****You guys were rock, keep our sanity work. Thank's guys (peluk-peluk langsung dicekek sama Hyu).**

**H: You'r so pathetic.**

**Q: Qynt kan cuman nyoba buat jadi temen yang baik. Buat reader-san semua, klo mau PM kita silahkan, akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka, tenang aja Hyu dah jinak kok (dilempar kaleng soda sama Hyu). Oughh…**

**Balesan review:**

**Salam kenal juga reader-san.**

**Thanks dah suka fic buatan kami. N thanks juga dah ngasih complement, klo gaya tulisan kami bagus nggak bikin pusing. Thanks for the complement.**

**Review pertama yah,N we hope not the last one. ****Yup mang itu tujuan kita bikin ini fic. ****Buat para reader penasaran. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bakal di kasih tau di chap-chap depan. N salam kenal juga reader-san.**

**Wess, fic kita dibilang keren. ****Nggak salah, bukan aslinya bikin bingung yah? Well, thanks for the complement then.**

**Give our thank's to you all.**

**Ada pertanyaan or whatever it does?**

**Seperti biasa review or flame ditunggu.**

**HQ**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**STATUS: HIGHLY IMPORTAN**

** Di chap ini nggak ada bloody scene or gore, or whatever you all say. N siapin kantong muntah, author nggak akan punya tanggung jawab klo ntar banyak belepotan muntahan dibawah. Siapin juga permen yang sanggup buat ngilangin mual, we highly recommend that. That's all, we warn you.**

**Thanks for read this.**

**N last. Selamat membaca.**

**TULIP HITAM**

**BACKSOUND: YURA-YURA by HEARTS GROW**

**CHAPTER 8 : Mereka…?**

"Aniki?"

"Lo lupa sama aniki lo sendiri, Sasuke?"

"Kenapa Sasuke, kucing gigit lidah lo? Stupid little brother, lo kayak ngeliat hantu aja."

Tapi tetep aja Sasuke diem. Matanya nggak kedip liat makluk didepannya ini. Well, Sasuke emang punya kakak kembar sih Koyuki N Itachi, selain itu Sasuke yakin bener klo dia nggak punya saudara lain, N seinget dia nggak ada seorang Uchiha lain yang mirip sama anikinya. Tapi masak iya makluk yang ada di depannya ini Itachi. Tapi kenapa Itachi duduk dikursi roda. Tiba-tiba aja Sasuke ngerasa kaya' ada yang guyur dia pake air panas, everything fit now. Sel-sel otaknya langsung buka-buka folder yang ada di Bank ingatan punyanya Sasuke. Jadi ini bener Itachi, dia pake kursi roda 'cause of him. But tadikan ada Koyuki, berarti Itachi dah sadar dari komanya N Koyuki sebenarnya masih hidup.

"Jadi Yuki-nee masih hidup." Meski pelan, tetep aja ucapan Sasuke tadi bisa didenger sama Itachi. Itachi langsung frown, tanda klo dia nggak suka sama apa yang dia denger.

"Jadi emang bener klo tadi yang meluk gw emang Yuki-nee." Itachi makin nggak suka denger omongannya Sasuke.

Habis itu kedengeran suara ketukan pintu. Siapa lagi tu? Habis itu pintu kebuka, nampilin dua anggota Akatsuki yang dua-duanya pake hoodie hitam corak awan merah N pake masker warna hitam juga. Dua-duanya bungkuk hormat sama Itachi habis itu bungkuk hormat lagi ke Sasuke. Wait, Akatsuki, Sasuke nyoba buat liat jam yang ada didinding, jam nunjukin klo dah masuk pagi, 00.45. Bukannya jam kunjungan habis jam 9 malam, tapi kenapa mereka bisa masuk, emang bisa ngegunain nama Uchiha buat ngelanggar jam kunjungan. Tapi ini KCC, punyanya Tsunade Namikaze, semua anggota Namikaze nggak pernah takut sama Uchiha

"Tapi meski gitu, ada untungnya juga lo disini, baka ototou."

"Apa maksud aniki ngomong kayak gitu."

"At least you have a great buddy."

Dia, punya sohib? Seorang Sasuke Uchiha punya temen deket, gimana bisa, bukannya dia nggak pernah nganggap orang lain, hell no, Uchiha never need anyone. Kayak Itachi yang juga nggak pernah punya sohib. Itachi nggak pernah butuhin orang laen, dia anak emas Uchiha, N dia juga role modelnya Sasuke. Jadi harusnya Sasuke ngikutin jejaknya Itachi kan. Iya kan?

"Apa maksud aniki ngomong gitu?"

"Dua tahun disini nggak bikin lo makin pinter ya, Sasuke."

"Aniki." Gila ni kakak, baru aja ketemu sama adeknya dah buat sebel aja, make ngasih pertanyaan yang bingungin lagi, meluk kek, tanya kabar kek, ngasih duit kek, ah lupakan yang paling belakang. Habis Itachi ngasih anggukan ke arah dua anggota Akatsuki di depannya, salah satu dari mereka maju ngedeketin Sasuke, N dia juga bawa laptop, makin bingung deh Sasuke, N matanya buka lebih gede gitu ngeh sama apa yang ada di screen. Yup, it was him, in this room, with such condition yang bikin Uchiha malu, gimana enggak, seorang Uchiha dalam keadaan super depresi kaya gitu, in one way hell no. nggak lama ada yang masuk, anak cowok blonde yang dah dikenal banget sama Sasuke, Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya ini aniki?"

"Just watch, little brother."

Nggak lama Naruto dah ada di samping Sasuke, keadaannya nggak seperti biasa, geraknya cukup pelan nggak hyper. Kliatan klo mulutnya gerak, kayaknya sih manggil namanya. Adegan selanjutnya bikin Sasuke kaya beku ditempat, gimana enggak, belom ada 24jam Sasuke ngerasa klo beban yang ada didirinya dah ilang, anggepan dia klo Yuki-nee masih hidup dah hancur, right before his eye. Right there, Naruto yang lagi nenangin dia, ngusap punggungnya.

"Sasuke." Cuman suara Itachi yang diingatnya, N then he pass out.

Neji lagi ada di kamarnya, duduk di tengah kamarnya yang masih acak-acakan, futon masih geletak gitu aja di atas tatami, lemari geser masih kebuka lebar, selimut masih numpuk nggak beraturan, gitu juga sama bantal N gulingnya. N Neji yang masih pake bathrobe N handuk yang ngebungkus kepalanya, duduk sila diantara barang-barang yang berantakan di sekitarnya, N kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada, mukanya kliatan kusut padahal habis mandi. Kliatan jelas klo dia dalam status deep though, mpe nggak sadar dia klo ada cicak nemplok di dahinya, padahal dianya sendiri takut sama cicak, eh nggak, seorang Neji Hyuuga nggak bakal takut sama hewan yang kerjaannya nempel-nempel itu, klo geli iya. Terus lagi, Nejikan bisa dibilang neat freak, alias suka mpe banget sama keteraturan, tapi kenapa ni kamar ancur kaya gini dia diem aja.

" Naruto." Heh, Naruto, apa hubungannya sama anak cowok blonde itu coba, nggak masuk akal.

"Arghh." Well kliatannya ni anak lagi stress nih.

"Ini cuman mimpi, ini cuman mimpi." Tangan Neji mukul-mukul futon yang dari tadi jadi alas duduknya. Napa ni anak jadi OOC nggak jelas gini sih. Daripada penasaran mending liat mimpinya Neji aja.

Nggak di kehidupan nyata nggak di mimpi, cerah banget, even di langit awan secuilpun nggak ada. Kaya setiap kali libur Neji lagi ada di KCC. Scene berulang kaya flashback, balik ke waktu pas dia duduk di kursi penerimaan volunteer baru di KCC, di depan dia lagi liatin anak blonde yang lagi dadah-dadah ke arah mereka, Neji, sodara kembarnya Hinata, N tuo-san mereka. Terus beralih lagi pas dia kenalan sama Naruto di depan koridor gedung D, yang nggak pake pikir seenaknya aja, anak blonde tadi nyeret-nyeret dia. N anehnya lagi, dia nurut aja gitu diseret-seret, bener-bener ada yang aneh sama anak blonde ini, or jangan-jangan malah dirinya sendiri yang aneh.

Terus ganti ke bagian dimana dia pertama kali ketemu sama Sasuke Uchiha N Gaara Tanekyou, ngelihat tatapan sok ngerendahin orang punyanya Uchiha bikin dia langsung nggak suka sama anak ini, sedang yang rambut merah meski raut mukanya kaya orang kurang tidur gitu, tapi gitu pandangannya dialihin ke dia, dingin banget, ni anak berdua apa-apaan sih. Neji ngelihat ke arah baju yang dipake sama dia, biasa aja, nggak ada yang janggal, bajunya masih rapi, rambutnya juga nggak papa, N terakir dia ngecek penampilannya masih baik-baik aja.

Masih aja Sasuke N Gaara ngerasa aneh klo Neji ada bersama mereka, apalagi klo mereka duduk sama-sama, hawa nggak ngenakin makin dirasa sama Neji. Belom lagi suhu udara yang nggak tau tiba-tiba turun klo Naruto ngasih perhatian ke Neji. N keadaan jadi makin horor klo Naruto lagi asik mainin rambutnya. KAMI, please help me.

Scene berubah tempat. Mereka lagi jalan aja berdua di pasar festival, Neji rada ngerasa seneng juga sih soalnya, nggak perlu dapet tatapan super nggak ngenakin dari Sasuke ma Gaara. Nggak tau, ngelihat Naruto yang terus senyum N kadang-kadang ketawa gitu slalu aja bikin Neji seneng, kayaknya ngejalanin hari nggak lengkap klo belum denger ketawanya Naruto(Ha. Ha. Ha.). Kayaknya mereka berdua bisa jadi temen baik. Nggak tau gimana caranya, Neji N Naruto dah ada di depan taman gitu, lagi duduk-duduk aja di kursi taman di bawah pohon. N kaya biasa juga posisi mereka adu punggung, itu mudahin Naruto buat mainin rambutnya Neji.

"Rambut lo bagus banget ya?"

"Terima kasih."

"Lo apain sih?" Wah pertanyaan jebakan, ini ni yang buat Neji sebenernya ogah punya rambut panjang bagus kaya iklan shampoo, masa meski jawab jujur, klo iya mau ditaruh dimana egonya seorang Neji Hyuuga.

"Tiap dua minggu sekali ke salon." Meski suara Neji pelan mpe kaya bisikan, Naruto masih bisa denger jelas, dia langsung negakin tubuhnya terus ganti posisi duduk jadi adepan sama Neji.

Ngedapat reaksi kaya gitu, Neji nunduk, mukanya jadi merah-merah, warnanya persis kaya warna jus stroberry, merah-merah ngepink gitu.

"Neji, napa lo?" Neji masih nunduk, klo posisi duduknya dah ganti, soalnya bahunya di puter sama Naruto, jadinya mereka adepan langsung deh sekarang.

"Neji." Naruto masih lom ngeh juga napa Neji masih nundukin kepalanya, mpe rambutnya juga nutupin mukanya.

Tangannya Naruto masih ada di pundaknya Neji, tapi Nejinya dipanggil nggak nyahut-nyahut. Naruto nyoba buat benerin rambutnya Neji, rambut yang nutupin muka ditaruh dibelakang telinga, gitu selese muka Neji nggak bisa lebih merah dari ini, kayanya semua darahnya ngalir ke mukanya dia deh, untung aja arteri yang ada di hidung nggak pecah, jadinya dia nggak sekalian mimisan. Nggak tau kenapa liat muka Neji yang merah, Naruto naruh telapak tangannya dipipinya Neji, habis itu pake gerakan slow motion Naruto ngedeketin mukanya ke muka Neji, then sukses, Naruto ngekiss Neji di bibir.

Neji nggak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa mimpi kaya gitu, mereka berduakan sama-sama anak cowo, N lagi kenapa pas dia bangun celananya bisa basah gitu. Arghh. Neji ngacak-nacak rambutnya yang masih belum kering bener. Mpe beberapa maid di kediaman Hyuuga rada merinding ngedenger tuan mudanya yang biasa calm N stay cool, teriak-teriak nggak jelas, even Hinata aja hampir pingsan ngelihat keadaan Neji yang kaya sadako.

Kyuubi dah nyampe Irlandia sekarang, nah klo kaya gini, siapa yang mo berani ngambil kit dari dia, meski trio Namikaze itu gabung utuh, mereka tetep aja mesti mikir beberapa kali buat ngambil Naruto, Oiya, inget Naruto, yang lagi jalan disamping Kyuubi, ekspresinya manyun mulu dari tadi.

"Kenapa lo?"

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok." Jawab Naruto sekenanya. Padahal aslinya tau banget alasan manyunnya Naruto, yeah, meski imutnya Naruto nggak nahan, dia kan tetep anak cowok juga, yang sehariannya aja nggak suka dikatain manis or imut, N sekarang dia mesti crossdresser lagi, gimana mood nggak terus anjlok coba.

"Kita nggak bakal langsung balik kerumah, ada hal yang mesti gw selesein." Habis itu Kyuubi langsung aja tancap gas.

Dari bandara sampai Uzumaki Corp. Lumayan jauh sih, tapi mang dasarnya Kyuubi klo bawa mobil nggak kira-kira, jadinya butuh nggak lebih dari lima belas menit. Ngeliat Kyuubi yang bawa mobil kaya gitu, Naruto jadi makin nyejajarin tubuhnya sama dudukan kursi, padahal dia dah pake seat belt doble, heeh, napa ayahnya kaya gini sih, mendokusai. Sampai di Uzumaki Corp. muka Naruto pucet banget, badannya terus aja gemetaran.

"Kit." Ngedenger suara Kyuubi, Naruto langsung musatin penglihatanya ke arah Kyuubi, jarang banget tu Kyuubi nada bicaranya rada alus kaya gini.

"Nggak ada yang boleh tau klo elo cowok." Heeh. Naruto kedip-kedip bentar buat yakinin apa yang baru saja diterima sama otaknya, berarti dia belom boleh ganti baju dong, hua, ayahnya kenapa gini sih, tapi meski maunya Naruto ngamuk-ngamuk aslinya dia cuman bisa ngangguk pelan aja, habisnya meski aneh setengah mati, Kyuubi kan ayahnya.

Kyuubi dah jalan di depan, soalnya ada asisten Kyuubi yang lain, jadinya Naruto sekarang sama dia. Enak sih hawanya, meski letak Uzumaki Corp. ada di ibukota negara tapi suasanya masih enak, nggak bising kaya ibukota negara yang lain, udaranya juga masih seger, kayanya Naruto bakal betah tinggal disini, tapi klo tinggal sama Kyuubi, mau dimana aja dia nggak bakal nolak.

Si asisten ngajak puter-puter daerah situ, tapi berhubung ini udah waktunya makan siang, ya dah Naruto diajak ke kantin aja deh. Wuih, kantinya luas banget, isinya juga penuh, kayanya sih emang seluruh lantai dua emang dikususin buat kantin deh. Ada yang unik deh sebenarnya klo diliat lebih jelas, 98% dari total keseluruhan co-worker yang ada berada di bawah umur tiga puluh lima tahun, sedang sisanya emang yang senior, itu juga masih dibiarin kerja sama Kyuubi soalnya loyal banget sama dia, N mereka juga jenius dibidangnya masing-masing. So what.

Gitu masuk, Naruto langsung jadi pusat perhatian, gimana enggak anak kecil cewek masuk di wilayah kusus karyawan, nggak mungkin ni anak kecil nyasar. Kesimpulan akir pasti ini anak kecil punya hubungan sama ownernya Uzumaki Corp. Kyuubi Uzumaki, jelas banget klo diliat dari rambutnya, secara warna rambut kaya Kyuubi itu udah jarang pake banget pula, N di sampingnya juga ada asisten Kyuubi, jadi pas kan.

Nggak tau kenapa, habis dia duduk N ditinggal sama asisten Kyuubi, Naruto jadi merinding sendiri. Eh ternyata dugaan Naruto bener deh, nggak lama banyak yang nyamperin dia, ada yang say hey, ada yang tiba-tiba langsung meluk, ada yang minta foto.

"You so adorable."

"So cute."

"Are you real?"

Narutonya man bisa senyum-senyum, belom ngeh sama bahasanya, jadi nggak tau mereka semua ngomong apaan. Tapi lama-lama makin sadis, masa Naruto dicubitin, dari pipi tangan, kayanya tubuhnya bakal merah-merah semua deh, mana nyubitnya nggak kira-kira lagi, seluruh badan Naruto kerasa sakit semua.

"What you all doing." Hia, suhu udara tiba-tiba langsung turun berapa derajat, semua orang noleh kearah sumber suara, langsung deh muka mereka pucet kaya habis liat hantu.

"Lord Kyuubi." Ngomong mereka bareng, habis itu mereka semua langsung balik ketempat kerja mereka.

"Kit, kita pulang." Nggak nunggu komando kedua Naruto langsung lari kearah Kyuubi, habis itu megangin tangannya Kyuubi, sambil matanya liat kanan kiri, trauma, nggak mau dianiaya kaya tadi.

Jarak rumah N Uzumaki Corp. lumayan juga, tapi kali ini nyetirnya Kyuubi nggak ugal-ugalan kaya tadi. Tapi tetep aja masih dibilang cepet. Gitu berenti, Naruto bingung, emang sih dia pernah tinggal di Namikaze's Resident, tapi bentuknya nggak kaya gini, apa rumah ayahnya bukan ini, kenapa kaya gedung biasa gitu, apa mungkin ayahnya tinggal di apartement kaya bibi Shizune, mungkin juga, well liat aja entar. Gitu masuk gedung langsung aja mereka berdua nuju lift, nuju lantai atas.

Gitu lift terbuka, Naruto cuman bisa buka tutup mulutnya, tepat didepan matanya, banyak banget pohon sakura, pohon sakura di dalem gedung, N ini nggak di Jepang. Nggak sadar Naruto lari-lari di sekitar pohon tadi, well ternyata nggak cuman pohon sakura pohon cherry merah juga ada, hua. Tapi acara lari-lariannya Naruto berenti gitu liat siapa yang ada di depan pintu kaca masuk ruang, Naruto nyoba ngedeketin, N matanya makin kebuka lebar gitu tau siapa yang tidur itu.

"Sai." Gitu ngerasa ada yang manggil, Sai ngebuka matanya.

"Naru-hime." Naruto ngerasa klo matanya jadi nggak jelas N gitu dia kedipin, air matanya dah jatuh aja. Rasanya sedih ngeliat Sai kaya gini, tangannya disambungin sama infus N kantong darah lagi, dah gitu bekas luka yang nggak di perban, juga makin buat pemandangan jadi makin nggak ngenakin. Belom lagi Naruto ngomong, dia ngerasa klo ada yang ngangkat dia.

"HHAAAAAA."

Ternyata tubuhnya ada yang ngiket pake tali N ngangkat dia keudara. Cepet sih satu detik, cuman rasanya yang nggak ketulungan. Gitu dia jatuh, untung aja ada yang nangkep.

"Hai Naru-hime." Naruto masih shock.

"Ternyata lo lebih manis klo diliat dari deket ya."

"DUAGG." Tinju Naruto langsung darat dimuka yang tadi nangkep. Nyebapin mereka berdua langsung oleng, untung aja ada yang bantu nahan mereka.

"Jangan panggil gw Naru-hime, GW BUKAN CEWEK." Ngedenger pengakuan Naruto cowok yang tadi nangkep Naruto langsung kecewa.

"Jadi, jadi, huh, gagal sudah kesempatan gw buat jadi menantu tuan muda." habis itu langsung ngeloyor pergi, Naruto yang liat itu langsung bengong.

"Nggak usah peduliin dia deh, dia emang kaya gitu, o iya, dia tadi Kankuro Tanekyou, and gw Temari Tanekyou."

"Naruto."

"Argh, Naru-hime memang manis." Naruto cuman bisa lemes ngedengernya.

**TBC**

**He. He. ****Nggak ada yang complain soal chap kemaren yang nggak panjang. Aman-aman.**

**Hah, Qynt**** balas review ah... **

**Q: Wah, ****suka chap kemarin N mau tambah gore. Reader-san nggak takut ntar malah kena insom?**

**H: Gw n****ggak janji. Tergantung ide gw chap lanjutan kaya gimana, N tergantung mood gw. Gw juga lagi bikin project baru, tunggu aja gw publish.**

**Q: Ah, Hyu banyak ngeles.**

**H: Shut-up you shit.**

**Q: Wah, Hyu banyak yang suka chap kemarin tu. Heh, Shukaku. Masak Shukaku kaya gitu reader-san suka.**

**H: Siapa bilang Gaara nggak beauty, well definisi cantiknya Gaara emang nggak pretty kayak ce'. Gaara kan asli co', jadi nggak mungkin dia pretty. Cantiknya Gaara tu sama kaya falcon. Itachi yang kaya shark, esp. white shark, Sasuke emang kaya raven or cougar. N other.**

**Q: Napa lo mulai rambling nggak jelas sih. Heh, reader-san dukung Hyu buat bikin non-con…**

**H: Kit tu mang pendekan dari kitten, kyuubi kan fox**** (meski fox g masuk family cat, so what) jadi anaknya kitten kan. Wah lo nangkep chap kemarin Kyuubi kliatan mesum pedo yang bakal suka liatin crossdresser gitu. Hmm. Padahal nggak lho. Kan Kyuubi seneng banget liat orang laen kesiksa N nggak nyaman karena ulah dia N again tu orang nggak complain apapun. ****Tu yang bikin Kyuubi ngerasa ya owner. Not in sexual interesting. I do like critical people. (Grin)**

**H: Hubungan ini fic ma Tulip Hitam, well dah kita kasih tau di chap 2 sebelumnya. ****N black nggak melulu punya hubungan ma mati or sorrow. Tergantung lo naruhnya dimana.**

**Q: ****Wah, gitu tu jawaban dari penggila warna hitam, nggak usah minta maaf reader-san, malah kita seneng klo banyak pertanyaan. Malah kadang kita dapet ide juga dari pertanyaan kok, keep asking.**

**Q: Wah reader-san juga seneng sama Itachi ya, sama kaya Qynt dong.**

**H: Hubungan Naru N Namikaze's family? Tunggu aja.**

**Q: Wah gara-gara review dari reader-san Hyu jadi ketawa nggak jelas tu...help me.**

**H: Me, commit **

**Q: Oh, iya. Kemarin klo nggak salah ada yang nanya FB kita kan? ****Kita dah buat nie. Klo masih mau PM kita. Ok.**

**Thanks for all review we achieve so far.**

**Pertanyaan apapun selama kita berdua bisa jawab, will very welcome.**

**Seperti biasa review or flame ditunggu.**

**Thank you.**

**HQ**


End file.
